Love is Complicated
by JMFanficQueen
Summary: Sequel! Bella and Edward are finally back together and are now wed. The combined family moves back to Forks as cousins. The only problem . . . the wolves are still there . . . and Jacob is their leader. What happens when Nessie and Jake meet?
1. Lots to Learn

Love is Complicated

by: JMFanficQueen

Preface:

I sat on my bed, my emotions all mixed up. I thought back, to the second our bodies touched, the current that passed through us. Was it possible to be falling in love with your natural enemy?

Chapter 1:

Lot's to Learn

NPOV

_Drip, drip, drip, drip._

I growled as I put a pillow on my head.

_Drip, drip, drip, drip_

I groaned, rolling over. The noise stopped and I sighed. Suddenly, I felt water droplets in my ear.

"Go away!" I groaned as I slapped the air.

My hand hit something hard and I heard a snicker before a gallon of ice-cold water fell on my face.

"What . . . eek! " _cough, spew water, cough "_I opened my eyes angrily to find Emmett hovering over me, a dripping bucket in his hand.

"Emmett! Not the best way to wake me up!" I shrieked as I wriggled back into my soaked covers.

Suddenly, another bucket full of freezing water was poured on me.

"So help me god Emmett, you do that again and you will regret it!" I said as I laid back down.

I looked at my clock. It 3 in the freaking morning! I had gone to bed at 12:30! I needed my sleep. I sighed angrily as I closed my eyes.

Mom and Dad had been away for almost a month now on Isle Esme. Alice had showed it to me and I really couldn't blame them, it was amazing. We had about 2 months left of summer before more school so I was pretty much just relaxing and having fun.

I had been switching back and forth, staying sometimes at Edward's house, other times at my house. Obviously, I made the wrong choice this time. I was beginning to slip off into sleep when it came back.

_Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, Drip, Drip, DRIP, DRIP, DRIP, DRIP(_Getting louder each time)

"Oh, my freaking gosh Emmett" I said as I jumped out of bed. "I'm up"

I slipped on some sandals and headed down stairs towards the kitchen. I stopped, surprised when I saw my whole family, and I mean _whole _family; Mel, Will, Alex, Sophie, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme, talking. When they saw me walking, dripping wet, they began to laugh. I sighed angrily as I went to grab an apple from the fridge.

"So, how come I wasn't invited to this little pow-wow?" I asked as I took a bite of my apple.

"Umm . . . Nessie . . . what happened to you?" Sophie asked as she ran over to me and squeezed the water out of my hair.

A huge puddle appeared at my feat.

"Here" Mel said as she threw heated air at me.

In a couple seconds, I was completely dry.

"Well, Emmett decided to wake me up with water, _multiple_ times . . . at 3 in the morning" I said grumpily as I took another bite. "But . . . what's with this reunion?" I asked.

"We're just discussing some things" Jasper said and I crossed my arms, letting them know I wasn't going to accept that.

"Ness, just go to bed, we'll explain in the morning like we planned to" Will said.

I stared at them for a minute before running up to my room. I walked in and didn't notice Emmett was still there.

"Hey Nessie!" he said.

"AHHHH!" I said as I jumped back, landing with a plop on my soaked bed, wetting my clothes again.

"Rosalie!" I called as I walked out.

"I got this" she said as she grabbed Emmett by the ear and pulled him down stairs.

She winked at me just before heading into the kitchen.

"Mel" I said as I walked back in. "My bed is soaked and now, so am I" I said.

She laughed as he dried me again.

"You can sleep in Edward's room" Esme said. "He has a nice bed and I'm pretty sure he won't mind"

"Okay" I said as I suddenly felt very tired. "Knock it off you two, I'm going" I called to Jasper and Sophie as I climbed the stairs.

I heard their laughter as I opened the door to Edward's room. I didn't even look around or anything. I collapsed on the bed and was out in seconds.

"You know, she really did grow up beautifully" I heard a voice say.

"I know, she looked a lot like you when she was little . . . still does"

"I just wish I could've been there . . . "

"You're here now, that's all that matters"

Suddenly, the voices cut off. I slowly peeked with one eye in the direction of the voices. There was mom and dad, having a make-out on the couch.

"Okay, get a room!" I called making them jump up. "Yeah, hi!"

"Nessie, this _is_ my room" Edward said and I rolled my eyes as I got out and hugged my mom.

"Welcome back! Did you have _fun?"_ I asked her.

She laughed as she stood up.

"Yes, I had fun" she replied with a laugh.

"Welcome back" I said to Edward who extended his hand.

I eyed it for a minute and then rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you have to learn how to be a father, big time" I said as I hugged him.

He seemed surprised but relaxed and hugged me back. I really was trying to put the past behind me and just . . . pretend it sort of never happened. Mom was happy and I had to admit, so was I.

"We'll let you get ready" Edward said as he walked out with mom.

_'Thank you'_ she mouthed as she left.

I rolled my eyes but smiled as I put on some khaki shorts and a brown shirt. I put my hair up in a brown ponytail and slipped on some brownish/khaki sneakers. I headed down quickly.

I saw Emmett waiting at the bottom of the stairs and remembered last night. I jumped out to the back yard and grabbed a big red tub. I climbed back up to the hallway and filled it with cold water. Then, I slowly made my way to the stairs. I stood at the edge and aimed for Emmett.

"Hey Emmett" I yelled just as I dropped it.

He looked up just as it landed on him, tub and all.

"WHOA!" he yelled in surprise.

I walked down the stairs slowly, smiling, as I watched everyone run in to see what the commotion was. Their eyes widened when they saw Emmett dripping water.

"Payback sucks" I said as I passed him, going to the kitchen.

I toasted a bagel and had it with cream cheese and orange juice.

"Nessie, may I ask why you just did that?" Both my parents said.

I turned to see them both at the kitchen door, arms crossed, eyes not exactly happy.

"Nessie?" Edward asked.

_'Umm . . . dude, this isn't what I meant when I said you had lots to learn'_

He frowned at me and I sighed as I grabbed their hands, showing them last night.

"So, if you're done frowning at me, I'm going to figure out what happened last night" I said as I left the kitchen with my bagel.

I turned to see everyone sitting in the dining room, except Emmett who was sitting on a towel.

"Umm . . . another secret meeting?" I said as I walked in.

"No, we were just waiting for you to finish eating" Carlisle said. "Now, I know you guys haven't been here very long but we've already been here for a couple years, so, of course, we had to discuss what was going to happen" Carlisle began to explain.

"So, we were thinking of cities where we could go" Will said. "But we want to stay in the US"

"So, we were talking last night . . ." Carlisle said.

"Okay, just spit it out" I said with a laugh.

"Well, we decided on Forks, Washington" Will said quietly and I did a double take.

They wanted to go back to Forks? I mean . . . I didn't really care, I actually always wanted to live there but . . . that was where . . . and me . . . and Edward . . .

"Nessie?" Sophie said.

"Oh! Umm . . . yeah, it's fine by _me" _I said turning to mom and dad who had both frozen.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, what did you think? The Sequel is here! Yay! For those who didn't know, they were living in Helena, Montana. Anywho . . . what did you think, this was a sort of funny, sweet beginning to the sequel. You know, there's this little button at the bottom that say _review. _You should click it. The last person that didn't, well, their computer exploded making them lose everything so if I was you, I wouldn't take the chance. =p. Anywho, if you're up to see movies, Despicable Me is hilarious and The Sorceross Apprentice is good (I know I spelled it wrong but I found proof that spelling isn't eally that important:**

**Read the following sentence quickly, don't worry if it looks like gibberish, just read it.**

******I Cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The ****phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid, aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it dseno't mtaetr in waht oerdr the ltteres in a wrod are, the olny iproamtnt tihng is taht the frsit and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it whotuit a pboerlm. Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Azanmig huh? yaeh and I awlyas tghuhot slpeling was ipmorantt!**

**HAhahahahahaha! See?**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	2. Packing

**A/N**

**_!WATNING TO ALL AUTHORS!_**

**IMPORTANT! ALL AUTHORS MUST READ! THERE IS THIS PERSON ON SCRIBD . COM, TEIRNY121, WHO IS COPYING STORIES RIGHT OFF FANFICTION .COM AND PLACING THEM UNDER HER ACCOUNT. pOST THIS ON YOUR UPDATES TO TO WARN YOUR READERS. cHECK OUT HER PROFILE TO SEE IF SHE HAS YOUR STORY. SHE ALREADY TOOK 3 OF MINE, _BROKEN LOVE, GUARDIAN AND TEMPER _TRIP. WATCH OUT!**

**ADDRESS - www(dot)scribd(dot)com/teirney121**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Packing

"Uhh . . . mom, you guys okay?" I asked them.

"What?" my mom said snapping out of her daze.

"Do you want us to go somewhere else? I mean, I hear New York is nice this time of year maybe even Maryland—" Will began to say but my mom just laughed.

"No, it's fine, we'll go to Forks" she said and I smiled hugely.

"Really, we get to live in Forks?" I asked excitedly.

"No, you have to stay here and finish school" she said and my mouth dropped. "I'm just kidding" she said and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You're mean" I mumbled and she laughed, taking me in her arms.

"So, when do we leave?" she asked.

"In about 2 weeks. We have to get all the papers from the school and have them faxed over to Forks. We also have to get all of our stuff taken over. People are coming today to start taking. All of Alice's stuff will take a while" Carlisle said and I laughed.

"We have to get a house built though" mom said. "And our stuff taken . . . and we have _a lot_ of stuff"

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to live with us. We could extend the house so it's more like 2 houses but they're connected" Esme said and mom and I smiled.

"That'd be cool, though, the entrance has to—" I trailed off, beginning to think of ideas

"Later" Edward said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's never too early to plan" I said. "Oh, I have to start packing up my stuff!" I said suddenly.

"Go" my mom laughed and I smiled, running out and hoping in my Lexus.

When I got home, I began packing the tons of stuff that I had. I left most of my clothes but began putting everything away. By the time my family arrived at night, I was only a quarter of the way done with my room.

The next few weeks passed in the same fashion. For about half the day, we worked with Alex to begin forming our new, connected house. The other half of the time was spent packing. We didn't spent much time at the Cullens house, we were too busy at ours.

We just saw them once in a while. I was pretty exhausted after everyday but finally, after 13 days, we were done and all of our stuff was either, already at the house or in the process of arriving. Our house was practically done.

It normally took a lot longer but my mom bribed the workers to finish in 2 weeks. They had people working on it at 2am! The Cullens had kept their house so they just built it into theirs and since it was far away from people, the noise didn't matter.

Currently, we were all hanging out with the Cullens. They hadn't taken all of their stuff because they had left a lot of it there in Forks. So here we were, sitting on the couch, playing Mario kart.

Somehow, they had combined 4 TVs side by side and configured them all the same Wii. So, instead of being 4 people and about 8 other computer racers, all 13 of us were playing. It was crazy; I never thought I would be doing this in my life. I was competing against everyone!

Carlisle - Dry Bones Esme - Koopa Troopa

Alice - Toadette Jasper - Toad

Rosalie - Rosalina Emmett - Donkey Kong

Edward - Mario Mom - Peach Me - Baby Peach

Sophie - Daisy Alex - Luigi

Mel - Birdo Will - King Boo

We played for most of the afternoon and evening. Eventually, I began to fall asleep on Edward's shoulder.

"Nessie?" called a far away voice, as my body was suddenly shaken. "Nessie?" It called but I just groaned, getting more comfortable.

I heard a soft chuckle and suddenly, I felt my body being lifted up. The last thing I remember was warm fluffiness before I slipped into a deeper state of unconsciousness.

EPOV

That last few days had been excruciating. We had to get all of Alice's stuff shipped and then check out the house. I barely ever saw Bella. That is, until now that we were all racing against each other.

Bella was sitting to my right while Nessie was sitting to my left. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the loveseat. We were on the floor while Alice, Jasper and Rosalie sat on the couch. Emmet was in his own, private gaming chair.

We played for a while, competing in all the cups and battles there were. Around 1am, I felt Nessie's head fall onto my shoulder. I turned to her to see her curled up and asleep, resting against me.

"Nessie?" I called as I shook her. "Nessie?" I called again but she just groaned, leaning more heavily on my body.

I chuckled softly as I picked her up, careful not to jostle her. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I slowly walked up the stairs. I headed to her room but then remembered it was probably still damp. I turned around and took her to my room, slipping her in the covers.

I was halfway out the door when I heard; "Dad?"

I whirled around, surprised.

"Cake . . . mmm . . . you should at least _try_ the cake dad . . . chocolate . . ."

I had to clamp my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh or make a sound. She was a sleep talker too! I thought that had been lost when Bella was changed. She turned, mumbling something about a chocolate crown. I walked out slowly, closing the door as I left.

When I got back down stairs, everyone was looking at me with that "Awww" look.

"She's a sleep taker too you know" I said and everyone began laughing softly.

"I know, she hates it" Bella said with a chuckle making everyone laugh again.

I laughed along with them as I took a Bella in my arms.

NPOV

I had a very weird dream. I was at my mom's wedding when suddenly, Peach pops up and turns the cake into a chocolate crown. Then, then, the toads transform the house into Peach's castle and Luigi comes and so does Bowser, flame torching the ice sculpture and—

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. I opened my eyes blearily to find Emmett jumping up and down on the edge.

"Emmett, if it's earlier than 10am, you will be sorry" I said as I stretched.

"Actually, it's 10:02. Your parents told me to wake you or you would miss our flight" he said with a smile as he kissed my cheek and jumped out the window.

I got up groggily, and did a double take as I realized I was in Dad's room.

"Why in the world am I here?" I asked as I tried to remember.

"You fell asleep last night and I brought you here" my dad said at the door, making me jump. "We're leaving in about an hour so if I were you, I'd start getting ready" he said.

"Okay" I said as I ran out of the room. "Oh, and thanks" I said as I ran back, giving him a quick hug before running back to my room.

I grabbed my towel and took a nice warm shower. By the time I finished, I was thoroughly tensed. Though the water unlocked my muscles, they just tensed up again when I realized that I would be in Forks in just a few hours. I gave up on trying to relax and just got out.

Alice had an outfit laid out for me but I ignored it, putting on sweats and a t-shirt. I mean, I was going to be on a plane and then spending most of the day organizing our stuff, might as well be comfortable. I grabbed the last of my stuff and headed down.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING?" Alice yelled when I came down the stairs.

"It's this thing called comfortable clothing" I said and laughed at how she glared at me.

"Morning grandma" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, sleep well?" she asked as she handed me fresh baked biscuits.

"Mmm . . . .yeah, I did" I said as I opened one up, letting the delicious aroma fill the kitchen.

I ate slowly, savoring every moment.

"Nessie, you've been eating for almost half an hour! Hurry up!" my mom said and I smiled as I grabbed the current biscuit I was eating, my second, as I walked out. "I can't believe it took you half an hour to eat a biscuit and a half" she said and I just smiled as I finished it.

I ran up and brushed my teeth quickly. I ran down just as everyone was heading toward the garage. Sophie, Alex, Edward, Mom and I were going in my Lexus. Everyone else was piling into Emmett's Jeep. I took one last look at the house before climbing in the backseat with Sophie.

Edward started up my car and quickly took off through the forest road. After a couple minutes, we hit the main street. I remember something suddenly just as we neared the road that led to our house.

"Oh my gosh! Stop!" I yelled and Edward slammed on the breaks.

Before they could ask me anything, I was out of the car, running towards our house. I found it quickly and ran inside. It was completely bare. I ran straight up to my room and stuck my hand under my bed, pulling out a long, flat chest.

"Almost forgot" I murmured to myself as I grabbed it.

It was heavy and I stumbled under its weight but was finally able to stabilize it on my shoulders. As I was running out, I slammed into Edward, the chest flying out of my hands.

* * *

**A/N**

**_!WATNING TO ALL AUTHORS!_**

**IMPORTANT! ALL AUTHORS MUST READ! THERE IS THIS PERSON ON SCRIBD . COM, TEIRNY121, WHO IS COPYING STORIES RIGHT OFF FANFICTION .COM AND PLACING THEM UNDER HER ACCOUNT. pOST THIS ON YOUR UPDATES TO TO WARN YOUR READERS. cHECK OUT HER PROFILE TO SEE IF SHE HAS YOUR STORY. SHE ALREADY TOOK 3 OF MINE, _BROKEN LOVE, GUARDIAN AND TEMPER _TRIP. WATCH OUT!**

**ADDRESS - www(dot)scribd(dot)com / teirney121**

**Anyway, now that I got that out, what did you is a sort of family moment sweet thing . . . Especoally with Edward and NEssie's moment, come on, go on, say it . . . .aw! And of course, a tiny mystery at the end to keep you thinking . Okay, Breaking Dawn is officially being broken up into 2 parts. The first part will premire Around November 2011. The second part will premire in the summer of 2012, that is, if all goes acording to plan. I can't wait, I'm so excited. I can't wait to get Eclipse either. Then I have a long Twilight marathon at my house. **

**_Curse of the Fanfic Review -_ Review you could be one of the unfortunate who's computer explodes . . . who would take the chance. Besised, you get cookies!**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	3. To Forks!

Chapter 3:

To Forks!

"You scared us" he said as he helped me up.

"Sorry, I forgot something" I said as I grabbed the chest, pulling it up slowly.

"Here, I got this, come on" he said as he grabbed it easily, running out.

I followed him, grateful that I didn't have to carry that to the car. I was stronger than a human but not as strong as a vampire. That chest though . . . it had been my secret all these years. I always stuck it in my car trunk, covering with other stuff and took it out when no one was around. I mean, it wasn't like there was anything incredible in it . . . just, important stuff.

I got to the car seconds after Edward.

"Here, we'll carry it in the back" I said and he eased it in the back.

"Nessie, what in the world is in there . . . I never even knew you had that" mom said.

"Well, nothing, just stuff" I said as I unclasped the locks.

I had my old guitar, a lot of sheet music, photos and small objects; memories. When they began snooping around, I casually closed the lid.

"Yeah, you now, just stuff" I said off handedly.

We arrived at the airport a couple minutes later but instead of going towards the terminal, we headed over to a gated area.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, moving are we?" the guard said and Edward nodded.

"Well, have a nice flight" he said as he opened the gate.

"Umm . . . where are we?" I asked.

"Our private hangar" Edward said.

I looked through the window, confused, until I saw the jet.

"Oh, that's nice, you have a freaking jet! Did you ever plan to mention it?" I asked Edward as he parked next to Emmett's Jeep.

"Well, this _is_ me mentioning it" he said with a laugh as he took the chest out and walked over to load it under the plane.

"Okay, I have to admit, this is pretty cool" I said as I stepped out of my Lexus.

"Okay guys, hop on in" Emmett called as he ran inside.

I rolled my eyes as I followed after them. When I stepped inside, I had to admit, I was impressed. The inside was decorated sort of like you would see in the room of some royal person. Then, there were these huge, comfy looking chairs with tables.

Some faced another chair, some the window, some the middle where there 4 plasmas sets up in a square to give everyone a view of a TV. If you didn't want them there, they could retract in the ceiling and a miniature plasma could slide out of the wall next to your chair.

"This is—" I sat down and the chair began massaging my back. "oh . . . yeah . . . this is n-n-n-i-i-i-c-c-c-e-e-e!" I said as it began vibrating.

Eventually, everybody was in and the door was closed.

"So, who's flying this thing?" I asked.

"No one" Carlisle answered and I shot up. "Auto pilot" he said and I rolled my eyes as I laid back down.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack there Carlisle" I told him and he smiled.

"I just do the take off and the plane knows where to go from there" he said as he stood up and walked over to the pilot's chair.

A couple minutes later, the plane began speeding up for takeoff. When it lifted off, butterflies suddenly appeared in my stomach.

"Oh" I said with a laugh as I grabbed my stomach.

Once we were securely in the air, Carlisle came back. I knew the flight was only going to be about 45-60 minutes, so sleeping would be pretty pointless. I decided instead to look at old pictures of my.

It was one of the things I kept in my trunk. I had taken out my photo card which could be inserted into my Ipad. I carefully placed it in and waited for the photos to load. There were _a lot_ of photos, like tens of thousands.

You see, my mom had installed this photo system around the house that would take photos at random intervals or at the voice recognition of a certain word, like peanut butter. Of course, it began to back fire when I began talking, which wasn't long after I was born.

I put in on slideshow and began to look through them. I laughed as I saw the first picture. I remembered. My mom was trying to feed me baby formula. Life tip, never drink baby formula, it's disgusting.

Anyway, she was trying to feed it to me but I had spit it out so in the picture, I was smiling hugely at my mom who was completely covered in baby formula. I laughed at the look on her face.

The next photo was similar except this time, she actually got the bottle in my mouth. She was smiling triumphantly while I was struggling, looking at her angrily. I laughed harder. I had tried baby formula when I was older just to see if it really was as disgusting as I thought it was. I ended up puking for like ten minutes.

"Hey Nessie, watch' a looking at?" Emmett said coming up behind me.

"Nothing" I said as I took the chip out of the Ipad.

"I wanna see" he said, trying to grab the chip.

"No!" I said as I jumped out of my seat.

Those photos got _very_ embarrassing. I began running around the plane, slipping through the tables and around the chairs.

"Nessie? What is going on" my mom asked as I ran past her.

"Emmett" I said.

"Well, what it this" Will said, snatching the chip right out of my hand when I passed him.

"Will, no, give it back!" I whined but he just began walking over to the TV. "WILL!" I said as I tackled him to the ground. "Ha!" I said as I got the chip.

"I'll take that" Emmett said, grabbing it and plugging it into the TV.

"You suck!" I called as I tried to figure out how to take it out.

I had no luck and Emmett opened it up on all the screens and began showing the photos. I hid in the farthest corner of the cargo hold and intended to stay there for the rest of the flight. I could hear them laughing which kept my face a permanent shade of red. They were never supposed to see those photos.

"Awww! Is someone getting potty trained" Emmett called and I groaned, already knowing which picture he was talking about.

Since I ate food, I had to use the bathroom so my mom had to potty train me. I remember that photo. I was standing next to the toilet, my skirt around my ankles so I only had a diaper on. I was jumping up excitedly as I pointed to the toilet, showing that I did it.

"Why must this always happen to me?" I muttered as I looked through my bag.

While they were busy looking at the photos, I had grabbed all my stuff and slipped into the cargo hold. I checked my watch; we had about 10 minutes left. I got my phone out and turned on the light, shining it around at bags we took.

I finally found my trunk and walked over to it. I unhooked the clasp and it swung open. I took my guitar out, closing it quietly. I sat against my trunk as I began strumming a couple chords. Eventually I began playing Mama Mia and began singing along with the lyrics.

I had fallen in love with the movie, Mama Mia when I saw it. I had memorized every single song, scene, word, and expression. I got to the final chord when the plane began to descend, chasing butterflies into my stomach again.

I put the guitar away and opened up my bag, taking out tennis shoes. I took off my sandals and tied on my shoes. Then, I put my hair up in a ponytail, using my phone as a mirror. Once I was done, I grabbed onto my trunk tightly.

Seconds later, the plane landed on the Port Angeles runway. I began gather up my stuff, stuffing it back into my bag. I slipped on my jacket, knowing it was not only going to be a tiny bit chilly but it was going to be raining .

I didn't get hot or cold as easily as normal humans but I still did. I looked out a small window that was located in the front of the hold. The plane was slowly making its way to this high tech private hangar.

"Do they have a hangar everywhere?" I muttered to myself as I watched the rain patter against the window.

Eventually, the plane was securely in the hangar and the engine was turned off; this was my cue. I grabbed my stuff including my trunk and unlocked the cargo hold, jumping out.

"Hey, has anyone seen Nessie?" I heard my mom say inside.

"No . . . I actually haven't seen her at all since we took that chip" Sophie said.

"Oh! Nessie? NESSIE!" she yelled through the plane.

"Chill mom!" I called loudly and her head whipped towards the window.

"But . . . how, the door hasn't even been opened yet" I heard her say as they began gathering their stuff.

Carlisle opened the door and they began to trickle out.

"Did you guys have fun?" I said sarcastically as I took the chip from Will's hand a stored it in a small case.

"Yes! And we had many, many laughs" Emmett said and then noticed the sarcasm. "Hey!" he whined but I rolled my eyes, zipping up my jacket.

"Come on, we have 3 cars waiting for us" Carlisle said, motioning to the right where Sophie's, Edward's and Mom's cars were waiting.

"Nice" I said as Sophie and I raced to her car. "Ha! I win" I said as I slipped in the driver's side.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, they are now officially in Forks. A little filling about the flight, just a bit of humor and ebarassment at Nessie's expense but either way, they're in , about the author alert, still be careful about your stories being stolen but I'm happy to announce that I got her account deleted. teirney121, thief, no longer exists. Movie Recomndation - Charlie St. Cloud. It's really good. i even teared up in some parts. I can't believe summer is almost over. Only 2 weeks left. *sigh* the good things never last. Well, enjoy the freedom while you can.**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	4. New Home

Chapter 4:

New Home

"Fine" she grumbled as she sat in the back with Alex while Esme slipped into the front.

Mel and Will went with Edward and mom while everyone else went with Carlisle. I started the car and quickly sped off. I quickly weaved through the car, shifting gears quickly.

"Esme, how do we get to your house?" I asked as I drove.

"Take the main road down to Forks and stay on it. I tell you where to make the turn" she explained and I nodded, enjoying the purr of Sophie's car.

I looked in the rearview mirror. I could just barely see Edward's and mom's car . . . way back. I smiled as I swerved around a couple more cars.

"Ness, you know you will be killed if you get a ticket" Sophie informed me as my speedometer reached 140.

"I know but I'm watching for cops. Besides, I haven't been able to drive so fast in suck a long time!" I said, laughing at the incredulous faces of some pedestrians as we passed.

A couple minutes later, I had to slow dramatically, we were now in Forks.

"Okay, turn here and follow the drive" Esme said and I nodded, turning smoothly to the right.

Here, I let the speedometer loose again and in no time we were at the houses. The whole trip had only taken about 20 minutes.

"Oh, wow" I said in awe as I saw the houses. It looked like a mansion . . . I mean, it was huge!

It had a beautiful yard leading up to it with beautiful gardens. The forest around the house was bright and alive, forming a meadow around the houses. I could hear a stream nearby. The huge storage boxes were all around the houses full our stuff. I recognized the Cullens old house and then . . . there was our house. It had 4 floors, making it bigger than the Cullens. It was more forest themed with its wood paneled windows and brown walls.

"Nessie, you drive like an absolute maniac" Will said as he arrived and everyone laughed in agreement.

"Hey, I never swerved from the center of the street, except when going around slow cars" I added with a laugh as mom came over to admire the house.

We spent a while just staring at the house. Eventually, I got bored to I went to check out the inside. The floor was a beautiful dark hardwood flooring while the walls were a more cream color.

There were 2 walls, about a yard and a half high and about 2 yard long that formed a short hallway into the house. To the right was the dining room and to the left was the music area. There was the grand piano lighting up the corner and then all of my other instruments organized neatly in storage shelves.

All of my sheet music was also organized in cabinets. If you continued walking it opened up to the living room on the right. To the left was the kitchen and it was beautiful. It had wooden cabinets with marble counter tops and an island in the middle.

All the equipment; the fridge, stove, everything was new and high tech. There was even a small bar area behind the sink. Right before and right after the kitchen, there were these really wide hallways that connected our houses.

They technically were already connected but this made it easier to move between the houses. There are wide hallways like these at the far left end of the hallways on all the floors, for convenience.

After the kitchen there was a bathroom and then, the huge backyard. I walked towards the staircase, running up.

We the rooms were completely bare, that was our job to do. I explored the rooms, already imagining how each of them would be filled. I kept climbing up and up until I reached the 4th floor. On this whole floor there were only 3 rooms but they were huge. I could already see it.

One of them could become my recording studio. The other one could count as a private library/art room. Last but not least, my future bedroom. I walked in and immediately fell in love. The room was huge with a big balcony.

There was also a spiral staircase that led up to what seemed like a private room. I couldn't help my curiosity, so I walked over and climbed it slowly. I gasped at what I saw when I got there. It was a small room, not too high but every single wall was made of glass.

I stared in awe at the Forks wilderness, which looked amazing from this height. I claimed back down slowly and continued exploring the room. The bathroom was an amazing; everything was made of a dark wood which gave it a warm, relaxing feel. I peeked at the closet and smiled when I saw the size. It was perfect. I was completely in love.

"This one it mine! I called it!" I yelled, knowing they would hear me; they were already exploring the house.

In seconds, everyone was crowding into my room, exploring.

"Yes, I know, drool over its goriness" I said with a laugh.

"We already picked ours too . . . it has a beautiful view and _lots_ of space" Will said and I shuddered at the double meaning.

We spent the rest of the day unpacking. All the main furniture was already in place but all the stuff for the rooms wasn't so that was our job. It took us the rest of the day just to paint the walls and then placed the furniture.

"Ugh, I had already forgotten about the glory of moving" I said as I nearly fell asleep on my dinner.

I heard their musical laughs coming from the living room.

"If we didn't have so much stuff, it wouldn't be so bad" my mom said as she took my plate.

"But its fun having so much stuff" I said sleepily as I ran up to my room.

Their laughter echoed through the house. I quickly stripped down and put on my pajamas. I snuggled under the covers and was out in seconds. The following day passed in the same fashion except this time it was organizing my stuff.

I had actually left all my stuff in my desk, my dresser etc, instead of packing it up so it cut my work in half. Everybody else had practically finished everything while I was sleeping so they helped me put up my stuff. Slowly, my bedroom, art room and recording room took shape. Around 3pm, I finally finished.

"Oh, I'm done!" I said happily, jumping up and down.

I looked around happily, smiling as I saw my room. It was just as I had imagined it. I headed out towards my balcony and was surprised as I saw sun shining on the grass.

"Mom!" I called as I ran down.

"Yes?" she asked, halfway through the hallway that leads to the Cullen's house.

"Can I explore around a bit, maybe take a small hunt?" I asked her and saw her debating it. "Please mom, it's actually sunny out. According to the internet and you, that only happens once in a while . . . please mom!" I begged.

"Okay . . . but do you want Sophie or . . ."

"Mom, I'm 52, I think I'm pretty capable of going out on my own" I told her.

''Okay, but be careful!" she complied.

"Yay! I'll be back in a couple hours" I told her as I kissed her cheek.

I grabbed my bag and headed out through the woods. All the tree trunks in the forest were covered with moss and the floor was damp . . . that's the Forks forest for you. I ran mostly in the woods, watching from the cover of the trees.

I explored the school and other different places around the town. Then, I went for a small hunt, grabbing what I could find without having to go out to far. At one point in the woods, I picked up a different scent. It smelled . . . I don't know, different.

Not bad but . . . different. I shrugged as I kept running. Eventually, the woods broke off into a beach. It was breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs.

The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold.

The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.

Even though it wasn't what most people visualized as a beach, it had its own charm. I smiled as I took off my shoes and walked through the sand. There was no one nearby so they wouldn't notice how my skin seemed to glow. It was a muted effect compared to every other vampires glittering skin.

The water was cold when it licked at my toes but hey, we were in Washington. Warm beaches didn't exist here. After a couple minutes, I sat down on a dry patch of sand and leaned against a tree. I felt myself relaxing as I stared out at the glittering ocean.

"Hey! Bloodsucker!" somebody called and I jumped up startled. "What are you doing here?" he asked, disgust and anger in his voice

Did they just say _bloodsucker_?

"Whatever it is, I have no idea what you are talking about." I said, looking towards the stranger.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So what did you think? Nessie's finally all set up in Forks so of course, she has to go exploring. Nessie's in trouble! she ende dup in La Push beach and what lives in La Push . . . exactly. Movie recomendation: When a Stranger Calls. It's a good, suspensful movie. I'd like to thank my best friend in the whole wide world, Nessie96 for always encouraging me,. Check out her stories. Sadly . . . school starts in about a weeK :( *sigh* back to homework and alarm clocks. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Reviews= chocolate chip cookie**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	5. Quileute Wolves

Chapter 5:

Quileute Wolves

There were three boys, big and well built coming towards me with anger in their eyes. They were shaking slightly as they stood in an arrowhead formation

"What?" One said, looking at my eyes. "She smells like a bloodsucker, but she has brown eyes."

"Who are you?" I asked, suddenly afraid.

My instincts were telling me to run. I'm a vampire, well, technically half, and I was afraid of a few boys? Suddenly I remembered the story my mom told me . . . about the wolves in Forks.

After she was changed, she realized that the Quileutes connection to the wolves wasn't just a myth . . . it was real. There was one detail that was the one that came to mind. Wolves kill vampires that go into their territory. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped

"Crap" I muttered as I grabbed my bag. "Umm . . . well it was nice meeting you. Erm, the beach is beautiful but, I'll be going now" I said as I backed away slowly.

Instantly, the 3 boys burst into wolves and all of them charged at me.

"Shit" I cursed as I began running.

I ran up the cliff and then turned around, towards Forks. I could hear them snarling behind me . . . and they were gaining. I pushed my legs harder. For a half vampire, I was actually pretty quick, quicker than my whole family actually.

Yet, I knew if I slowed down by even a fraction, I was mince meat. I could hear their feet thudding quickly behind me. Suddenly, an even bigger russet colored wolf jump in front of me. I was able to jump just in time to before he could take me down.

"Crap, how could I have forgotten" I muttered to myself as I ran.

When mom finds out, which I know she will . . . I will be on house arrest. She probably won't even let me go out hunting alone. When she finds out, she will probably have a nervous breakdown. I groaned. That wouldn't be good.

I entered Forks boundary and began to slow but sped up again when I saw them follow after me.

"What the heck, aren't they supposed to stay in La push?" I muttered.

I knew if I got to the house, I would be fine. But some reinforcements would still be nice.

_'Dad, umm, hi Edward, if you wouldn't mind, could you meet me here in the woods . . . I've got a problem . . . a big, furry, angry problem' _I thought to him as I ran.

My foot caught on a branch and I stumbled. I quickly got up and ran again, they were gaining and my little fall gave them more time. Suddenly, I saw Edward, Emmett, Alex and Will break through the trees about 100 yards ahead of me.

"Nessie!" they called.

Their eyes went wide when they saw what I was running from. The wolves recognized Edward and froze in their tracks. Three of them started snarling but the one in front, the russet colored one, stayed quiet as he gazed at my dad meaningfully.

Edward nodded and the wolf nodded back. He howled once and ran off, the pack behind him.

"Nessie, are you okay?" My dad asked worriedly as I stared at the spot where they left.

"Umm, yeah, fine. Just got a little workout" I said as I walked over to Will.

"You had us worried" he said as he ruffled my hair and gave me a one armed hug. "Edward suddenly jumps up, telling us we have to go and then says you've got big problems" he explained as we began running. "Bella is probably hyperventilating right now" he said with a laugh.

"What's going on, what did he . . . erm, or she want?" I asked Edward.

"I'll explain to everyone later what _he_ wanted" Edward responded and I nodded.

We arrived at the house seconds later.

"Nessie! Are you okay, are you hurt, are you—"

"Mom, chill. I'm fine, just got some exercise" I said but she just got more agitated.

"Relax love" dad said as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

She turned to mush instantly, melting into his arms and forgetting all of her worries.

_'Okay, that's slightly ridiculous'_ I thought which made him begin to laugh.

"Come on, I have very important news to tell everyone" Edward said loudly.

Everyone began appearing around us, coming from both houses.

"Edward, what's wrong" Carlisle said, taking in our tense posture.

"Wolves" Will said. "Huge wolves"

"WOLVES!" my mom yelled and I flinched as she turned to me, eyes wide. "Nessie. . . they, do you know what they . . . "

"Relax love, its okay" Edward soothed her.

"They're _still_ here?" Carlisle said, slightly incredulous.

"Wait; are these the wolves you told us about Bella?" Sophie asked.

Mom seemed frozen but she managed to slightly nod.

"Wait, how did you know?" Emmett asked.

"I . . . I saw Jake once after I was changed . . . and him . . . well, he proved to me the myths weren't real . . . though, he didn't really see me but . . . " mom explained, dazed.

"Oh Nessie, are you okay dear" Esme asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Esme, don't worry" I said reassuringly. "Anyway, there's something else . . ." I trailed off, turning to Edward.

He looked at my mom for a moment before continuing.

"The leader, he wanted us to meet to renew the treaty." Edward said quietly.

"Well . . . wait, you know, I was wondering, why didn't he tear you to shreds . . . and how did he know that you could read his thoughts . . . and why—" Will trailed off, confused.

I could tell this was the part dad had been trying to avoid.

"He knew me, recognized me" he said softly and my mom froze, her eyes darting up to his.

"Edward, who was it . . . who recognized you" my mom asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Dad seemed to be debating if he should tell her. Finally, he sighed, looking down at her.

"Jacob Black" he said and she crumbled in his arms as a strange sobbing/moaning sound began to come out of her mouth.

He carried her over to the couch where he lay with her, comforting her.

"Jacob . . . I know that name . . . isn't that—"

"Bella's _friend_ from La Push" Will said and I nodded.

After a while, mom walked back with Edward. He was holding onto her tightly and kept glancing at her worriedly.

"Jacob wants to meet with us at the clearing in the woods at 5:30pm" Edward said.

Our eyes flashed to the clock which said it was 4:50

"Hmm . . . what about Bella's . . . our family" Carlisle said, glancing at Will.

"I think they'll be reasonable. I mean, they're just like us so I would think there is little problem" Edward said. "I think they'll just incorporate the rest of us into the treaty. I mean, when it was made, Alice and Jasper weren't with us but it still sort of applied to them" Edward said and Carlisle nodded.

"Edward" mom said softly by his side and he immediately turned to her. "I want to go talk to Jacob, before we meet with the whole pack for the treaty . . . alone" she said and the room went deadly silent.

"Bella, no! It's way too dangerous. You saw how they reacted to Nessie, its way too dangerous. I can't let you go" he said sternly.

"Edward, please" she said in a soft voice. "I have to see him . . . talk to him alone without the whole pack there. Please, I'll be safe. He won't hurt me, and if he tries, which I highly doubt, I can very easily protect myself" she said.

"Bella . . . no, it's too dangerous" Edward said but I knew he was giving away.

Besides, mom was right. She could protect herself fully if anything happened.

"Edward, please, I _have_ to do this" she said and he groaned. "Please" she whispered.

"Okay" he finally said. "We'll be at the clearing. If anything happens, _anything_ at all, you call for us okay?" he said and she nodded.

Then, she turned to me.

"Nessie . . . would you mind coming with me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure mom" I agreed, trying to hide my slight panic.

I heard Sophie and Jasper chuckle softly behind me and I felt calming waves being thrown my way.

"We'll meet up with you guys at the clearing" my mom said.

"I'll be waiting" Dad said das he pulled her in for a kiss, which soon started heating up.

"You guys have all night when I'm asleep, please, had some decency" I said and the whole house erupted into laughter.

My cheeked burned bright red as I ran out of the house with mom in tow.

"Mom, I'm curious . . . why did you ask me to come if you said you wanted to go alone?" I asked her.

She looked away slightly as she answered.

"I'm going to need to explain and . . . well . . ."

"It's easier with me there to sort of . . . show . . ." I said.

"Oh, that sounds so wrong" she said and we both laughed.

We slowed down as we crossed the La Push border. Mom extended her shield so our scent was masked.

"Ugh, smells like wet dog" my mom said, scrunching up her nose.

"I don't smell anything" I said and I inhaled deeply.

No, nothing. Just that . . . different scent.

"Mom, where are we going?" I asked her as we slowed down.

"Jacob's house" she answered. "I'm hoping he's there, though I know it's a long shot" she said just as we reached the edge of the woods.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys? So what did you think? Aiyaiyai . . . Nessie. *sigh* she always finds a way to get her self in trouble. I loved this part avtually, I looking forward to wirtting it . . . because it sets the tone for the _Grand Meeting_, No worries, they _will_ meet next chapter. Ugh . . . anyway, school starts in 2 1/2 days! Ugh! They got my schedule wrong so i have to go fight it out with the office . . . again . . . for the 3rd year in a row. *sigh* Anyway, have anyof you seen the preview for the new movie: Vampire Sucks? It's a completely and total insult to The Twilight Saga but it look so hilarious. ! I watched all the preview and was litterly on my floor laughing with tears flowing out of my eyes. there's this one scene (btw, it seems they mixed Twilight and New MOon into 1 movie) where a vampire is going to attack Bella and Jacob morphs to protect her . . . INTO A CHIHUAHUA!****! HE MORPHED INTO A FREAKIN cHIHUAHUA! tell me you aren't laughing. look them up on you tube and watch them all. i swear you'll becrying w/ laughter.**

**Watch Them!**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	6. Endless Dark Eyes

Chapter 6:

Endless Dark Eyes

In front of us was a wide area of dirt and grass that encircled a house. The house itself resembled a barn. It was a wooden place with narrow windows and bright red walls that looked recently repainted. The house also looked as if it had been recently extended.

There was freshly planted grass and the back half of the house look more new than the front half. The lights were on and I heard a lot of loud voices coming from the house. Behind a thick stand of trees and shrubbery, I could barely make out the shape of a long shed; probably the garage.

I was about to get a closer view when I heard rustling leaves and voices. Mom and I immediately shrunk back in the trees just as 2 boys came walking out of the woods. Mom gasped and I quickly put my hand over her mouth. The boys didn't seem to have noticed.

"You know what I don't get Jake, why would one of _them_ just come and lounge on the beach as if . . ." the boy trailed off.

Mom shot me a look but I just rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out at her.

"I don't know Seth" the other said

The one closest to me, Seth, was about 6'6" with russet colored skin and cropped black hair. He had a lot of muscle but still looked sort of gangly. The other one I assumed was Jacob Black. He stood at a towering 7'0" feet tall, with a toned and thick muscled body, similar to that of a serious bodybuilder. He, like the other boy, had russet colored skin and cropped black hair.

"I just . . . I can't believe he's back. After everything they freaking did, they came back" Jacob said as he spat into the dirt.

"What should we do Jake?" Seth asked.

Jacob growled frustratedly. His eyebrows scrunched up and a crease formed on his head.

'_He looks so adorable—wait, Nessie, what are you thinking? You did _**not**_ just think that!'_

"Nothing, we can't do anything because they didn't do anything wrong, technically. I mean, I didn't recognize the girl, though I didn't see her face, only her back. Maybe she didn't know . . . I don't know; if she's not a Cullen, then we can't . . . ugh! We'll just have to meet with them and renew the treaty" Jacob said angrily as they walked into the house.

"Mom . . . are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her softly.

"Yes . . . I owe Jake this much" she said as she stood.

I stood with her and together we ran out of the cover of the woods and up to the front door. I noticed a well worn ramp on the left half of the stairs. Huh, weird.

_"Umm, shouldn't they have attacked us now . . . just curious"_ I sent her.

She smiled slightly._ 'Shield'_ she mouthed.

I nodded as we quickly ran of the few steps.

_'Mom, are you _sure?" I sent her.

She nodded quickly.

"Get behind me, they already know you" she whispered as she took a deep breath and knocked twice on the door.

BPOV

I sighed as I saw the house. I could vaguely remember it, though; it used to be a lot smaller. It had been extended and repainted. The lights were on and loud voices were booming out of the house. I began listening when suddenly, I heard rustling leaves and voices.

We shrunk back into the trees just as 2 boys came into view. I gasped and Nessie quickly put her hand over my mouth. It was Jacob . . . but he was so different. He was huge for one and looked like a serious weight lifter. The boyish look he used to have had almost completely disappeared.

His russet colored face was sharper and his hair was cropped short. And . . . he still looked young, well, not like he should've looked. It's been fifty something years and he looks like he just aged 8 years. The boy next him was similar to him except he was shorter and not as well built.

"You know what I don't get Jake, why one of _them_ just come and lounge on the beach as if . . ." the boy trailed off and I shot Nessie a look.

She just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"I don't know Seth" Jacob said, his voice deep but still husky like I remembered. "I just . . . I can't believe he's back. After everything they freaking did, they came back" Jacob said as he spat into the dirt.

I flinched at the meanings in his words.

"What should we do Jake?" Seth asked.

Jacob growled frustratedly. His eyebrows scrunched up and a crease formed on his head.

"Nothing, we can't do anything because they didn't do anything wrong, technically. I mean, I didn't recognize the girl, though I didn't see her face, only her back. Maybe she didn't know . . . I don't know; if she's not a Cullen, then we can't . . . ugh! We'll just have to meet with them and renew the treaty" Jacob said angrily as they walked into the house.

"Mom . . . are you sure you want to do this?" Nessie asked me softly.

I turned to her, my resolve firm

"Yes . . . I owe Jake this much" I replied as I stood.

Together we ran out of the cover of the woods and up to the front door.

_"Umm, shouldn't they have attacked us now . . . just curious"_ she sent me.

I smiled slightly_. 'Shield'_ I mouthed to her.

She nodded as we quickly ran up the few steps.

_'Mom, are you _sure?" she sent me.

I nodded quickly. I _needed_ to do this. Suddenly, something dawned on me. They could recognize Nessie and they might try to attack her.

"Get behind me, they already know you" I whispered and she quickly did.

I took a deep breath and knocked twice on the door.

"Who can that be?" I heard Jacob say as he neared the door.

I removed my shield completely, leaving on only a protective covering. Then, I began mentally preparing myself.

"VAMPIRE!" I heard various voices growl.

"Wait!" Jacob called just as he opened the door. His face was tight and angry "What do you—" he cut off suddenly as he began recognizing me.

"Jake?" I said, my voice barely a whisper, as I looked up at him.

All the anger had disappeared. There was only recognition and surprise.

"Bella?" he said his eyes widening.

"Hey Jake" I said smiling slightly.

"Jake?" various voices called from inside but he didn't seem to hear them.

"Bella!" He said, engulfing me into a hug. "I thought you—

"Jake . . . what's going—what the heck!"

One of the boys from inside the house had come out to see what the problem was and now vibrating violently.

"Tom, cool it" Jacob said, turning to the boy.

The boy shut his eyes tightly and the shaking began to stop. Then, something seemed to register for Jacob.

"Bella" he said sadly as he looked at me. "What happened" he said, pained, and I knew what he was talking about.

"I should be asking you the same thing" I said.

The other boy hissed but Jacob just frowned. I was pretty sure they didn't know that I knew.

"I mean, I helped with your search, we searched for years. I even went to your funeral. Charlie was destroyed" Jacob said and I shut my eyes tightly.

Charlie. I'd been trying to avoid the subject since we decided to move here.

"Jake, is Charlie . . . is he . . . " I trailed off, not being able to finish.

"No" he answered quickly "No, my dad is at his place right now. They're watching the game, same as ever" he said. "He . . . after you disappeared . . ." he trailed off. "What happened?" he asked again, looking away.

"Jake . . . it's complicated . . . and a pretty long story" I sighed, knowing it probably wasn't best to tell him everything.

"We've got time" Jacob said glancing at the clock inside the house. "Come on in" he said.

"Umm . . . are you sure, I don't think I'm welcome" I said softly.

I could feel the anger and annoyance pouring out of the house towards me.

"It's _my_ house, so that would be up to me" he said.

"I guess" I said, scrunching up my nose in preparation for the smell.

NPOV

I was listening to their conversation vaguely. I tried to look around but my eyes always ended back on Jacob. I know it's wrong but he's so hot! I mean, he had a tight fitting shirt which completely showed off his amazing abs and incredible biceps. How is that fair? His face was such a pretty shade, a brownish orange which looked good with his dark black hair. He and mom continued their conversation, completely oblivious. I sighed as I listened to what they were saying.

"We've got time. Come on in" he said.

"Umm . . . are you sure, I don't think I'm welcome"

"It's _my_ house, so that would be up to me"

"I guess" my mom said as she began to take a step.

I cleared my throat.

"Ehem, what about me?" I said, startling her.

She'd probably completely forgotten I was there.

"You" the boy next to Jake said angrily; Tom I think it was.

I recognized him from the beach.

"Oh, you're one of the ones that tried to kill me. Nice. By the way, 'you' is not a very nice wait to greet a girl" I said crossing my arms.

My mom laughed beside me.

"I'm so sorry Ness, I had completely forgotten. Jacob this is Nessie, my—" but I didn't hear the rest.

The second I looked up, I got lost in his endless dark eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So, what did you think? Finally Jake got brought into the picture, as a human a mean. Well, half human half wolf . . . you get the idea. A big talk comes next and of course, what happens when their eyes meet. Eeppp! I can't wait to begin writting the next part. Anyway, school started this week for me. I finally got to see my friends agains which was awesome and the teachers were really nice and funny. In a way, I'm sort of glad to be going back to school. Hey, did any of you catch vampires suck? It came out Wednesday. I'm hoping to see it my BFFL when it comes out in DVD. I can't wait, it looks so freaking FUnny! *sigh* Anyway, you guys should check it out**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	7. Imprint

Chapter 7:

Imprint

My body suddenly felt pulled towards him, like magnets. A warm feeling began to spread through my body; from my head all the way to my toes. I breathed in deeply, taking in his delicious scent. It was a sort of forest/cinnamon mix.

"Uhh . . . Jake?" my mom asked, snapping us both out of our daze.

I blushed as I looked away.

"No, no, NO! No freaking way Jake! Her?" Tom said, looking at me viciously before stomping inside.

"What's with him?" mom asked and Jake shrugged.

"NO WAY!" I heard various voices yell from inside.

Jacob ignored them, turning back to me.

"I'm Jacob Black" he said with a smile, extending his hand.

"Umm . . . my name . . . Renesmee Cullen" I stammered as I shook his hand.

A shock went through me as I touched his hand.

"Wait . . . Renesmee _Cullen_?" Jake said, turning to mom.

"Like I said, long story" mom said, looking at Jake. "Jake, are you okay?" she asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Perfect" he softly then shook his head. "No, I'm fine Bells" he said, his eyes flickering back to mine. "Come on in then" he said, as he began walking in.

Mom followed after him but I hesitated in the doorway. He turned back when I didn't follow them and read the hesitation easily in my eyes. He smiled warmly, beckoningly me with his hand.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you . . . RIGHT?" he yelled into the house and got grunts of agreement.

I sighed and slowly followed him in.

"So, how did you two meet? And why is she so different . . . you know, heartbeat. Brown eyes, all that" Jake said, glancing back at me.

Mom was about to answer when we entered the living room. I froze in my steps. There were about 5 wolves crowded in the living. I saw the 3 from the beach but I didn't recognize the others. They were all tall and well built. All of their eyes flickered to me when I walked in. I took a small step back. They pretty much did look like they wanted to kill me.

"Ehem!" Jacob huffed and they all turned to him.

"Who are they Jacob?" one of them spat and he glared at them.

"This is my _friend_, Bella and her friend, Renesmee" he said.

"Nessie" I said automatically and all their eyes flashed to me.

I swallowed slowly.

"Nessie" Jake said with a smile. "Okay, Nessie and Bella" he said and some of them made faces of disgust.

"Wait, _the_ Bella?" one of them asked.

"Yes Quill, this is Bella _Swan_" Jacob said and the boys mouth dropped.

"Uhh . . . Jake, about that . . . " my mom trailed off.

"Wasn't she alive before?" Once of them said and I growled involuntarily.

Their heads snapped towards me.

"Out of everyone, it was to be one of _them!_" one of them muttered and the others shook their heads in agreement.

"Okay, everyone OUT!" Jacob roared.

They rolled their eyes but left, muttering about _"Getting away from the smell"_

"Sorry, they're not very inclined to trust you" Jacob said. "You guys want anything?" he asked and then remembered. "Oh, never mind" he said as he grabbed a soda.

I laughed softly at his assumption. He opened the soda, drinking it down in a few gulps.

"Ah, that hit the spot" he said, tossing it in the trash. "So, what happened to you Bells? How did you two meet? And why are you so different" he said, turning to me. "You know, heartbeat. Brown eyes, all that" Jake said,.

"Wait, one at a time" mom said, sitting on the couch.

I sat beside her and Jacob sat in front of us.

"Okay, how did you two meet? No . . . what happened to you" he asked and mom grimaced slightly.

"Well, they're sort of connected. You see, Ness and I, we're not just _friends_. We're much more than that" she said and he became confused. "Jacob, Nessie is my daughter" she said and he did a double take.

"What . . . how can she be . . . vampires can't . . . she's"

"Jake, just let me explain" Mom said and he nodded mutely, his eyes meeting my gaze

I blushed slightly as I looked away.

"Before Edward left, he . . . well . . . " she trailed off.

"He left her pregnant with me" I said. "that's why I'm different. I'm half-human, half-vampire" I said but he didn't seem angry.

Just sort of . . . incredulous.

"That's why I ran away. I knew it probably wasn't going to be normal. I had Nessie about 1 month later. Vanessa, a vampire that was looking for the Cullens, found me and delivered Nessie, changing me.

I slowly began growing a family. It used to be me, Nessie, Will, Mel, Sophie and Alex. Then, last year when we were in Montana, we met up with the Cullens again" my mom said softly. "My family, well, they nearly annihilated the Cullens at first" she said and I began laughing as I remembered it all.

The hair dye, the cars, the haunted War Man 3 Game, paint ball. I began laughing hysterically as all the memories came back.

JBPOV (Yay!)

I was about to walk in when somebody cleared their throat. I turned in surprise; I hadn't realized anybody else was with Bella.

"Ehem, what about me?" the girl said, her voice ringing like bells.

I turned to see a girl about Bella's height with long, wavy bronze hair staring at Bella.

"You" Tom said from behind me.

The girl's face shifted to his, so quick I didn't even see it, and she quickly got defensive "Oh, you're one of the ones that tried to kill me. Nice. By the way, 'you' is not a very nice wait to greet a girl" she said, crossing her arms.

With a start, I realized she was the vampire we had chased out of La Push earlier today. But . . . she didn't smell like a vampire. More like sweet vanilla. And she had a heart beat . . . what was she?

Bella laughed beside her.

"I'm so sorry Ness, I had completely forgotten. Jacob this is Nessie —" but I didn't hear the rest, because in that second, our eyes met.

She had warm brown eyes, the color of milk chocolate- the exact same color that Bella's had been. Heat flooded through me, stronger than before, but it was a new kind of heat- not a burning. It was a glowing.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the porcelain face of Bella's friend, Nessie. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons.

Everything that made me who I was- my previous love for Bella, my love for my father, my loyalty to my pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self—disconnected from me in that second- snip, snip, snip- and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing— to the very center of the universe. I could see that now— how the universe swirled around this one point.

I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was the girl, that beautiful girl standing beside Bella, that held me here now.

Nessie.

"Uhh . . . Jake?" Bella called out and I blinked a couple times before turning to her.

I saw Nessie blush and look away and I sighed. The blush looks so beautiful on her cheeks.

"No, no, NO! No freaking way Jake! Her?" Tom said as he glared at her before stomping inside.

I almost growled. He shouldn't talk to her like that.

"What's with him?" Bella asked and I just shrugged, not really wanting to explain yet.

"NO WAY!" I heard various voices yell from inside but I ignored them, turning back to Nessie.

Her face was so beautiful, the way her endless eyes widened a she saw me then darted away in embarrassment.

"I'm Jacob Black" I said with a smile, extending his hand.

_'If only she knew'_

"Umm . . . my name . . . Renesmee Cullen" she stammered, shaking my hand.

A shock passed through my body when I touched her skin. It was cool but smooth and soft. Suddenly, something she said registered.

"Wait . . . Renesmee _Cullen_?" I said.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So, what did you think? Nessie finally met Jake. I'm going to do both of their POV's for this part because it's very emotional but in a different aspect for each of them. Oh, I have such high hopes for this story! I hope you guys like how I unfold it. Anyway, I hope you like it so far. My updates might be up a bit late, like today, because I'm busy with my science fair project. It's long and I can only work on it on the weekends so please bear with me. My updates will always be on the weekend though, i promise**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	8. Why Is She So Different?

Chapter 8:

Why Is She So Different

I thought Cullen left. When . . . how . . . why . . . is she . . . ?

"Like I said, long story" Bella said "Jake, are you okay?" she asked, looking at me closely.

"Perfect" I said softly as I looked at Nessie

Then I realized she obviously didn't know. I shook my head slightly

"No, I'm fine Bells" I said, my eyes flickering back to hers "Come on in then" I said as I walked in.

I heard Bella following but not Nessie. I turned to see her still standing in the same spot. She looked hesitant as she peered tentively in the house. I smiled as her and beckoned her in. She would always be made welcome at my house.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you . . . RIGHT?" I yelled into the house and got grunts of agreement.

She sighed and slowly walked inside.

"So, how did you two meet? And why is she so different . . . you know, heartbeat. Brown eyes, all that" I asked Bella as we walked.

I glanced back at Nessie and smiled. Her walk was so beautiful, gracefully but bouncy at the same time.

Bella began to answer but stopped when we reached the living. I heard Nessie freeze too. Sitting in my living room were Tom, John, Rick, Quill and Cole. This was mostly my pack. Only two were missing, Claire and Jessie.

They were out running a quick sweep before our meeting. All of their eyes flickered to Nessie when she walking in and she quickly took a step back. They were all shooting her murderous glances. I bit back a growl.

"Ehem!" I huffed angrily and they turned to me.

"Who are they Jacob?" John spat and he glared at him.

They all very well knew what was Nessie was not to me so they absolutely should not be treating her this way.

"This is my _friend_, Bella and her friend, Renesmee" I said, emphasizing on friends.

"Nessie" she said quickly and we turned to her.

She swallowed slowly, her eyes uncertain and slightly fearful

"Nessie" I said with a smile.

I liked the way her name easily rolled off my tongue.

"Okay, Nessie and Bella" I said and some of them made faces of disgust.

"Wait, _the_ Bella?" Quill asked and I nearly laughed at how he said it.

"Yes Quill, this is Bella Swan" I said and the boy's mouth dropped.

"Uhh . . . Jake, about that . . . " Bella trailed off.

"Wasn't she alive before?" Cole snapped and I heard Nessie growl

Our heads snapped to her but she didn't seem to notice. She was standing defensively, her arms crossed.

"Out of everyone, it was to be one of _them!_" Rick muttered and the others shook their heads in agreement.

I immediately knew Nessie had heard.

"Okay, everyone OUT!" I roared.

If they weren't going to respect her, then they could leave.

They rolled their eyes but left, muttering about _"Getting away from the smell"_

"Sorry, they're not very inclined to trust you" I said. "You guys want anything?" I asked and then remembered they were vampires. "Oh, never mind" I said as I grabbed a soda

I heard Nessie laugh softly and I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter. It was so sweet and beautiful, like nothing I'd ever heard. I glanced away as I opened the soda, drinking it down in a few gulps.

"Ah, that hit the spot" I said, tossing it at the bin "So, what happened to you Bells? How did you two meet? And why are you so different" I asked, turning to Nessie. "You know heartbeat. Brown eyes, all that" I said, biting my tongue so I would continue onto a more detailed description.

"Wait, one at a time" Bella said, sitting on the couch.

Nessie quickly sat beside her and I took the seat in front of her.

"Okay, how did you two meet? No . . . what happened to you" I asked and Bella grimaced slightly.

"Well, they're sort of connected. You see, Ness and I, we're not just _friends_. We're much more than that" she said and I became confused. "Jacob, Nessie is my daughter" she said and he did a double take.

Her _what!_

"What . . . how can she be . . . vampires can't . . . she's"

"Jake, just let me explain" Bella pleaded I nodded mutely, meeting Nessie's gaze.

Blush filled her cheeks and she quickly looked away.

"Before Edward left, he . . . well . . . " Bella trailed off.

"He left her pregnant with me" Nessie said and I nearly dropped my mouth in shock. She had . . . with him . . . he could've killed her! "That's why I'm different. I'm half-human, half-vampire" she said.

I didn't even know it was even possible . . . hybrids. Yet, I knew I wasn't mad, not as bad as I would've been before. Though I was still in shock and completely incredulous that Bella did that and that it was actually possible, I was sort of grateful. That brought me Nessie.

"That's why I ran away. I knew it probably wasn't going to be normal. I had Nessie about 1 month later. Vanessa, a vampire that was looking for the Cullens, found me and delivered Nessie, changing me.

I slowly began growing a family. It used to be me, Nessie, Will, Mel, Sophie and Alex. Then, last year when we were in Montana, we met up with the Cullens again" my mom said softly. "My family, well, they nearly annihilated the Cullens at first" she said and Nessie began laughing.

She quickly lost control as she tightly held her sides. Tears began to stream down her face as she laughed her beautiful laugh.

"The best part" she got out between the laughs "was the paintball . . . Rosalie and Alice . . . haunted War Man 3 . . ." she trailed off, her laughter taking over.

I watched in amusement as she laughed, so much it actually even looked painful.

"I'm sorry" she said as her laughter died down. "It was just . . . so funny" she said as she wiped her tears and tried to catch her breath.

She finally seemed to realize we were watching her because she looked up. When she saw me, she blushed furiously and looked away.

"Sorry for interrupting" she said quietly and Bella laughed.

"I have to find out exactly what it was you did to them" she said and Nessie smiled wickedly.

"Oh, I highly doubt they want to even remember" she said with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Anyway, it was really rickety at first. I mean, I at one point, I was constantly shielding my family—"

"Wait, shielding?" I said confused.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I have a physical and mental shield, I can make illusions and I can move things with my mind" she said and my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! I thought only a few vampires had gifts, and like, only 1" I said and she began laughing.

"Yeah well, I'm not normal" she said.

"Yeah, guess that makes sense. I knew you were never normal" I said with a chuckle and she laughed.

"Yeah, and Nessie can show people images through one touch" she said and Nessie blushed.

"Wow" I said in awe.

She was 100% incredible.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying. We all practically hated the Cullens, including me. But, slowly over time we began to understand their actions and intentions and we forgave them" Bella said. "Then, umm . . ." she trailed off again and I smiled.

Bella was never good at expressing feelings. Nessie looked up at Bella and laughed while rolling her eyes.

"Fast version, Edward proposed, they got married and now we moved here" she said quickly. "That's pretty much it"

"Wow . . . that . . . wasn't so complicated" I said and they both began laughing.

I glanced up at the clock and my eyes widened.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! What did you think? This is all in Jacob's POV as he really starts to see Nessie. You all knew it was coming and now, I can't wait to elaborate . . . so many possibilities . . . I'm working on my Science Fair project and school id getting tough so my updates may be late but bear with me. They're always up on the weekend or Friday. I can't wait until Vampires Sucks comes out on DVD so I can see it. Hey guys, check out this song, Trouble by NeverShoutNever! I love it!**

**Luv Ya!**

**Reviews = (::)**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	9. Renewing the Treaty

Chapter 9:

Renewing the Treaty

NPOV

There was no denying I had an unexplainable attraction to Jacob Black. _'No Nessie, don't even go there' 'But he's so sweet and when he smiles, it's like— ' 'Nessie'._ I fought with myself back and forth through the conversation, only adding in little bits when my mom couldn't.

"Sorry, but I have to get going" Jacob said suddenly as he stood.

I glanced up and then at the clock. It was nearly 5:30.

"Oh, we have to go too" Mom said and Jacob became confused.

"You remember when you tried to kill me" I began but he blushed and looked away sheepishly.

"Umm, yeah, sorry about that, we didn't know" he said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

I smiled at his unnecessary embarrassment

"Hey, it was my fault" I said. "Anyways, remember, Edward and the unknown vampires. Yeah, they were part of my family" I said but he had a sort of faraway look as he stared at me.

"Jake! Did you pay attention to anything I said at all?" Mom complained and his head snapped to hers.

"Yeah, sorry. I just got distracted. So, the other vampires with the bloodsucker, they're your family?" he asked and we nodded. "That's fine, we'll just renew the treaty, maybe even adjust it a bit so you two can come over" he said, smiling at me.

I couldn't help the smile that formed at my lips at the thought that I would be able to cross the line and maybe see him again . . . and I knew that was very, very wrong.

He was about to say something else when a howl pierced the air.

"I have to get going. They're calling. I'll see you in the clearing" he said.

He smiled at us once more before taking off out the back door. I sighed, already missing his presence . . . what was wrong with me?

"Hello? Nessie. Earth to Nessie!" My mom said, waving her hand in front of my face.

I blinked a couple times, coming back.

"Uh, yeah, let's go" I said as we took off through the door.

"You okay Ness? You seem . . . distracted recently" she said as she eyes me.

I swallowed slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine mom" I said but all I could think about was Jacob.

"Are you sure" she said as we slowed down to a walk.

She turned me around, staring at me intently.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine" I said as I shrugged.

I silently cursed myself for having my feelings written so plainly on my face. I got that from my mom and it was one of those things you sort of wish you didn't get. Every time I felt anything, you could plainly see it written on my face.

_'Wait . . . then when we were talking with Jacob . . . aw man!'_ I thought as I blushed bright red.

Right as I began blushing, mom and I broke through the trees into the clearing. Jasper's, Sophie's, Edward's and Mom's heads quickly whipped toward my tomato red face. I quickly began filling my mind with a pointless song and tried to calm myself down. Now, they were looking at me even more weirdly.

"Nessie, are you okay?" they all called, confused.

"Yeah, I'm _FINE!" _I said as I walked over.

"How'd it go love?" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good, Jake understood . . . as a matter a fact, he took it extremely well . . . it was almost unbelievable, actually" mom said, frowning as she thought back.

She was about to say something else when suddenly everyone stiffened. A sweet, cinnamon scent filled my nose and I automatically knew who it was. Soon, a couple more forest scents like nutmeg and poppy filled my nose.

The wolves were here.

My family took defensive positions. Everyone stood side by side with all the men slightly in fornt of their mates, their bodies tensed to quickly slip into a crouch.

"Nessie, get behind me" Edward said softly.

"I think I'm pretty safe" I said and he sighed as he turned to look at me.

"Please" he begged.

I sighed but slowly walked behind him. When he turned around, I quickly ran beside me. He looked at me and chuckled as he shook his head.

"Just as stubborn" he said.

Jacob broke through the clearing first. He had two more boys behind him and then 5 wolves behind them. He walked slowly towards us and we began walking too, to meet him halfway.

When his eyes landed on me, he smiled but quickly looked away, his face going serious. Edward sighed beside me.

"Bella, Jacob is asking you if you could shield them. He wants to think in peace" Edward said, a look of irritation and pleading on his face.

"Edward, they should have their privacy, especially if they're asking for it" mom said and Edward's frown increased as he concentrated.

I looked up to see Jacob smiling at me. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips at the sight of him. His hair looked incredible, natural as if he'd been running which I knew he probably did.

He looked at me a second longer before turning over to mom.

"Hey Bells, fancy meeting you here" he said with a laugh and she laughed too.

One of the boys beside him nudged him impatiently and he sighed.

"Okay, so for the renewal of the treaty" Jacob said. "I'm guessing you guys still have the same lifestyle?" Jacob asked and the Cullens nodded. "And your family too?" Jacob asked and we all nodded. "Then there really isn't that much too do. We'll just reinstate the old treaty but including you guys" Jacob said motioning to my whole family and me.

He suddenly stood up straighter, his shoulders up; a show of leadership.

"Then I, Jacob Black, great grandson of Ephraim Black and current pack leader reinstate the treaty made long ago. The treaty includes the Cullens and Bella's new family. Only Bella and Nessie are excluded" he said and it took all my will power not to smile as he said that, his eyes flashing to mine.

"If the treaty is ever violated, the same consequences will follow. Do you all agree" Jacob said, his deep voice echoing of the woods.

He was no long Jacob. He was Jacob Black, pack Alpha.

Everyone nodded solemnly. There was a tense silence as the treaty was bound and made.

"Well . . . that was easy" I said and my whole family and Jacob began laughing.

"Okay, so I guess we'll be heading back" Sophie said and everyone nodded.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to stay and talk with Jake, and you know finish explaining . . . if that's okay" she said, turning to him.

"Of course" he said.

"Okay bells, we'll see you later. Come on Ness" Sophie said.

I waved timidly at Jake before turning to my family.

"Ugh, Ness, you reek of wet dog" Alice said, scrunching up her nose. "You have to change when you get home" she said and I sighed.

I'm sure Alice would've made up an excuse on why I had to change anyway.

"I'll bet you $500 that's not true" Emmett said to Jasper.

"What are you guys betting about now" Edward asked.

"Whether Nessie can beat us to the house" he said and I smiled widely.

"Oh, you're on" I said.

"Are you sure squirt, I wouldn't want to hurt your self-esteem" Emmett said and that just angered me.

"If you want to chicken out then go ahead" I said and that got him angry too.

"Oh, you're so on" Emmett said as he drew a line with his foot.

"Anybody else want to join us?" I asked.

Everyone else shrugged and lined up with us.

"Oh! And no powers!" I said, turning to Will.

"Fine" he muttered as he took his spot.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you" Edward said and I bit back a growl.

He would regret it soon.

"Mom!" I called and she and Jake turned to us.

"Count us off will you" I asked her.

She smiled knowingly as she chuckled.

"Okay! On your mark, get set, GO!" she yelled and I took off.

There were certain traits I got from my dad, and speed was one of them. Soon, I had left everyone behind except Edward. We were practically neck and neck. He turned and raised his eyebrow but I just smirked back. He obviously hadn't realized I was humoring him.

I wasn't going full speed, yet. I suddenly put my legs in full speed mode and quickly began to put space between Edward and me. I looked back and laughed at his incredulous looked. He began to speed up but it was still no match for my incredible speed.

"I WIN!" I yelled as I reached the house.

He came out seconds later and seconds after them, everyone else arrived.

"Dang Nessie, you're fast" Emmett muttered as he handed Jasper a couple hundred.

"Oh dear uncle, you'll soon learn not to bet on me" I said with a laugh.

Then I turned to my dad.

"Next time, don't go 'easy on me'" I said with air quotes and he laughed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know I said I would update on weekends and the chapters were ready but fnafiction was being annoying and wouldn't let my log in. It would say, 'Error in system, please try again later' and I kept trying but ugh! Anyway, I'm sorry and, I'm granting everyone a batch of my chocolate chip cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) there, 1 doezen :) Anway, what did you think? The treaty is reinstated and now, begin s the love story as Jake falls more in love with Nessie. Umm, my updates might start coming on Saturdays and Sundays cause I have to worry about school. school comes before this. Anyway, you see that buttong at the bottom of the screen, if you leave me a note, you will be granted my special heart cookie (3)**

**Love Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	10. New Friends

Chapter 10:

New Friends

I laughed as I headed up to my room. I always felt giddy after a good race.

"Hey Ness, you okay?" Sophie said as she headed up with me.

"Uh . . . yeah, last time I checked" I said as I turned to her, confused.

"No, it's just . . . you seemed . . . weird when you came into the clearing" She said and I froze in mid-step.

"No, it was nothing" I said as I began walking again though slightly stiff. "Just tense after seeing the wolves that tried to kill me" I said offhandedly. "It's really nothing" I said as I opened the door to my room.

"If you're sure . . ." she trailed off as I walked din.

I sighed as I collapsed on my bed. What in the world am I getting into?

Okay, I admit that going to sleep at 2am the night before school wasn't the smartest idea but it wasn't my fault! I swear! First, I stayed up for _hours_ waiting for mom to get back so she would tell me how it went.

When she finally did, she made me go to bed before telling me anything. Then, I couldn't fall asleep because I was thinking about what they could've talked about _and_ couldn't get a certain beautiful face out of my mind. So, it's only natural when my mom shook me this morning that I wouldn't get up.

"Nessie, you don't want to be late for your first day of school" she said as she shook me impatiently.

"I already know everything they're gonna teach, but I don't know what it's like to get more sleep so I'm going to do an experiment which involves me falling asleep" I said as I rolled over.

"I got this" I heard Emmett say.

Suddenly, I was lifted out of my bed and thrown out my window into the freezing pool below.

"Em-m-m-m-m-m-e-e-e-t-t-t-t-t-t!" I screeched as climbed out of the pool, shaking violently. "I-i-i-i-I s-s-s-s-w-w-w-e-e-e-a-a-r-r-r t-t-t-t-o-o-o g-g-g-g-o-o-o-d-d-d y-y-y-o-o-u-u-u'-r-r-r-r-r-e-e-e s-o-o-o-o d-d-d-d-e-e-e-a-a-a-a-d-d-d!" I stuttered as I began shaking violently.

"Here you go dear" Esme said as she handed me a towel.

"T-t-t-t-t-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-n-n-n-k-k-k-k-s-s-s-s" I stuttered as I ran upstairs.

At least Emmett had been smart enough not to stay there waiting for me. I quickly jumped into the shower, turning the water as hot as it could go. I shuddered violently in my shower for a couple minutes before my body began to relax and get warm.

Once I was done and toasty warm, I hopped out, holding my towel tightly around my body to keep in the heat. I ran to my closet quickly. I decided on a pair of black leggings with a white long sleeved shirt and a purple dress/jacket over it.

I added a scarf and a pair of boots. I had already felt how cold it was outside and though I didn't really get cold, like with outside temperature, I still had to fit in. I ran to the bathroom and quickly blow dried my hair. I slipped on some silver ballet flat and slipped a black and purple headband in my hair.

"I have to say, I look pretty good" I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Nessie! Come on! We're going to be late!" my mom called.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as grabbed my bag and ran down stairs.

I quickly chomped down a pop-tart with milk and brushed my teeth.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I said as I ran to the living room where everyone was. "Let's go" I said as I skipped to the garage.

After my surprise dip in the pool, my body had completely forgotten it had only got 4 hours of sleep.

"Emmett, you better not do that to me ever again" I said threateningly as I headed for my car.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Or this but worse" I said as I went up to his Jeep, dug my fingers in and then pulled them across the body, leaving 4 deep scratches.

His mouth dropped and I just smirked as I got in my Lexus. Sophie, Alex, Mel and Will slid in and I quickly took off before Emmet got too angry.

"He's going to kill you" Alex said and I laughed.

"No he won't . . . he's too afraid I'll hit his jeep again" I said as turned into Forks High school.

Mom and Edward followed behind in his Volvo and Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett rode in Rosalie's BMW. I parked quickly as I tried to ignore all the stares we were receiving. Three amazing cars with 11 abnormally beautiful new students starting almost a month after normal school started, I could understand the curiosity.

I got out and headed towards the front office, my family following behind me. When we walked in, everyone in the office froze, turning to us. My mom walked over to the attendant and smiled warmly.

"Good morning. We're the Cullens and the Swans, we're new" she said.

The lady's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Yes . . . of course" the lady said as she shuffled through the hundreds of papers on her desk. "Here we are. Each packet contains your schedule, a map with the best routes, parent forms and a brochure of all our after school clubs and sports" she said, handing mom 11 packets.

"Would you like me to go through them with you?" she asked but we all declined politely. "Okay, then I hope you enjoy your first day at Forks High School" she said and we thanked her as we walked out.

"Aren't there still records of you guys here?" I asked.

"Nope, there was a fir about 30 years ago, destroyed all the records. Besides, none of the old staff is still here so we should be safe" Edward explained and I nodded.

We were about to walk off to our classes when a girl stopped us. She was about 5'5 with layered wavy light brown hair and bright hazel eyes. She clutched her binder nervously as she looked at us.

"Hi" she squeaked. "I'm Andrea, I'm here to give you all a tour of the school" she said nervously.

Everyone declined and I saw the slight relief but disappointment in her eyes; and of course there was fear.

"Umm . . . sure, I'd like a tour" I said and she smiled.

"Okay then, come on" she said, linking her arm in mine and pulling me along. "Lucky you, you get to skip first period" she said.

I looked back but my family was already gone. She caught my glance and frowned slightly.

"Your family is so _big . . . _and _intimidating_" she said and I laughed.

"Really, that not my whole family. We're cousins; and they're fun once you get to know them. It's just when you first see them . . . they're . . ."

"Intimidating" she ended and we both laughed.

I could feel a friendship forming.

"Okay, so these are the buildings, the cafeteria which by the way has an amazing Caesar salad, the art room, the soccer field . . . " she kept going on, pointing out all the buildings and adding little side comments on the way.

"This is the band room" she said and I saw her wave at a couple people inside. "You play anything?" she asked.

"Piano, guitar—"

"I play guitar too, and clarinet" she said.

I decided not to elaborate; I didn't really want to brag.

"Okay, which one is your locker?" she asked.

"109" I said.

"Yes! You go the locker in between us" she said as she circled back toward the band room.

"Us?"

"My friends and I. Here we are, 109" she said as she unlocked it. "This thing is a gift from above. Teachers here have a tendency to give you like a million textbooks so this will pretty much save your life" she said with a laugh.

Suddenly the bell rang and students began to file out.

"'Drea!" a tall boy with dark black hair and glasses called as he walked over to her.

He came over to her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, she turned to me and blushed when she realized I had seen.

"Uhh . . ." she trailed off unsure.

"Nessie" I said.

"Okay. Nessie, this is my boyfriend, Josh. Josh, this is Nessie my new friend" she introduced us and we shook hands.

Soon 5 more people had joined us.

"Hey 'Drea, who's this" a girl with tanned skin, black eyes and sleek black hair asked.

She looked familiar for some reason.

"Lucia, this is Nessie. Nessie, Lucia" she said. "Okay, then that's Abby, Sara, Ian and Zach" she explained.

Abby was a short girl with blonde wavy hair and forest blue eyes. She was with Zach, a tall boy with slightly curly brown hair and startling blue eyes. Sara was about my height with straight brown hair and brown eyes but a darker shade of mine. She was with Ian who was just a couple inches taller. He had fuzzy black hair and blue green eyes. This were Andrea's group of friends . . . and my new friends

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So, wat did you think? This chapter is sort of transitional. Not much happens in it but it helps continue the story smoothly. Her school day next, I can't wait to customize that. Eclipse comes out on DVD and Blue-ray in December so if I were you, I would start pre-ordering before all the stores run out. _Big shout out to Nessie96, my best friend 3 Red her stories, they're awesome!_**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	11. In The Military

Chapter 11:

In the Military

"So Nessie, where are you from?" Zach asked as he caringly held Abby in her arms.

"Umm—" I began to say but was cut off by the annoying ringing.

"We'll talk more at lunch" Andrea said. "So, what do you have next?" she asked.

"Uh . . . history with Mr. Crout" I said.

"Oh . . ." they all said, slightly grimacing.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, come on, you're in our class" Josh said as they led me away with Abby.

"Is something wrong with Mr. Crout?" I whispered to Abby.

She began laughing.

"Not really, he's just been in the military so he's really strict" Abby said as we walked into the classroom.

You could tell this man was in the military. The whole room was perfectly organized with military posters and sayings decorating the whole room. Every desk was aligned in perfect rows and columns and numbered in a way that you could call the rows or columns and the numbers still made sense.

I frowned in slight disgust as I saw the bloody general uniform hanging in a display case. I could slightly smell the blood but lately, it was probably because it was so old. I turned away, trying not to think of the 5 bullet holes in the uniform.

Frankly, I would think any normal teacher would most definitely not have that in their room but I guess this just means Mr. Crout isn't normal . . . great. They led me over to Mr. Crout's organized desk. Mr. Crout had to be at least 6'6 with short black hair and some serious muscle.

When he turned, I got a better look at his face. It was hard, drawn taut but perfectly angular. His jaw was set, as if he was permanently angry. His eyes, black as night looked unforgiving, hard; like they had already seen too much death and sorrow.

"Mr. Crout sir, this is the new student, Nessie" they said.

"Sit down" he told them and they nodded, walking off.

"Good luck" they whispered as they walked back to the very last row.

"What is your name" he said as he stood in front of me.

"Nessie" I said.

"No, I said your name as in full name, student!" he shouted just like in the army.

"Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen" I answered.

"Sir" he said and some spit flew at my forehead.

I had to force myself to keep back my grimace.

"What?" I asked, discretely wiping my head.

"That's 'what sir' for you" he yelled.

"Yes sir"

"Age"

"17 sir"

"How much do you like History" he yelled at me, spitting on my cheek.

I swallowed the slight bile coming up my throat. This was just plain nasty.

"I love it, sir" I said just as Sophie and Mel walked in.

He seemed to smell fresh meat. I wanted to turn around but it probably would just me yelled at.

"Your new seat is 25, column 3 row 5" he shouted spitting again. "These are your materials, now sit down" he said as he handed me a huge textbook and about 3 workbooks.

"Okay, thank you, sir" I said as I scurried to the back.

To my surprise and happiness, seat 25 was right next to Abby and next to Abby was Josh.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down.

They were smiling widely, trying not to laugh.

"Did you enjoy his attempt to make me quiver with fear" I said and their laughter broke out.

They had to put their hands tightly over their mouths so they wouldn't make a sound. I rolled my eyes as I turned to the front. Mr. Crout seemed to be using the same tactic as before but of course, neither Mel nor Sophie backed down. Mr. Crout was in the middle of his sentence when the bell rang and a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes burst inside.

"NICK NEWTON!"Mr. Crout roared and the boy flinched. "You are exactly 2.5 seconds late! Detention!" he yelled.

They boy sighed sullenly "yes sir"

Mr. Crout turned back to Sophie and Mel. He finished giving them his talk, handed them their books and sent them to the only 2 seats open in the room, next to me.

"I think you guys can stop laughing now" I muttered to them as I shoved them very lightly.

They laughed a second longer before finally calming down. Suddenly, they seemed to notice who was walking toward us and their mouths dropped.

"Hey Ness" Sophie and Mel said as they sat down.

Sophie sat next to me while Mel sat to her left.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys. Josh, Abby, these are my sisters, Sophie and Mel. Sophie, Mel, these are my new friends, Josh and Abby" I said.

The look on Josh's and Abby's faces was priceless.

"Nice to meet you" Mel and Sophie said simultaneously but Josh and abbey just stared. I nudged them softly and they blinked rapidly, coming out of their daze.

"EVERYONE OPEN UP TO PAGE 54!" Mr. Crout yelled through the room and everyone quickly opened their books to the designated page and sat quietly.

"Why'd you take the tour, didn't you already know where everything was in the school?" Sophie whispered to me as Mr. Crout began reading.

"Because, the girl was courageous enough to even come up to use and besides, I made lots of new friends" I murmured.

"Really, like Mr. Crout" Mel said while they both laughed. I rolled my eyes as I turned to the front.

Mr. Crout had already given another kid a detention for not looking straight at Mr. Crout and I personally, did not want to be his next victim.

_Ring, Ding, Ring!_

"Finally" I murmured as I closed my book, grabbed the rest of my books and walked out.

"Bye guys!" I waved as I headed toward my locker.

I quickly stored my books and headed over to Literature. On my way there, I bumped into Ian, Sara and Lucia and when I say bump, I do mean it literally. I was walking up to them, well more like 'speed' walking (Hahaha, get the irony?). Right when I reached them, I tripped on the sidewalk, falling right on top of them. Of course, they were so surprised, they jumped forward and I fell flat on my face.

"Oh my gosh Nessie!" Sara said as she turned back and began to help me get up.

Lucia was looking at me weirdly but Ian was just laughing his head off.

"Are you sure your face isn't a pancake now?" he asked as he laughed more and Sara glared at him, at the same time rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry Ian, this happens all the time" I said as I jumped stealthily to my feet.

"So" I said as I walked with them. "By any chance, are you guys heading to Mrs. Amanzio's class?" I asked and they all laughed and nodded. "Is there anything I should know about?" I asked and they laughed.

"I'm assuming Mr. Crout was fun" Sara said.

"Oh yeah!" I said sarcastically "He tried to scare me but just ended up spitting on my like 3 times, oh, and that bloody uniform is just disgusting.

"Nah, she is a really good teacher, nice too. She just likes homework a little too much for my liking" Ian said and we all laughed as we walked in.

I looked up to see Rosalie and Will already sitting down. I waved to them as my friends led me to Mrs. Amanzio. Seriously, I would've never thought she was the teacher. She looked just like a student. She serious had to be like twenty, maybe twenty-two max.

"Mrs. Amanzio? This is Nessie, the new student" Lucia said.

"Oh, Nessie. Of course, I've been expecting you. Here is your reading list, your language textbook and our two workbooks. You can go ahead and take a seat next to Lucia and Sara" she said and I smiled.

"Okay" I said as I headed to the back.

"Well, hello again" I said as I sat down next to Sara.

Ian was on her right and next to Ian was Lucia.

"Why, hello Ms. Nessie" Ian and Sara said and we laughed.

I looked over at Lucia; she'd been really quiet since I'd first met her. I turned to her but she wasn't looking at me, she was glancing at Will and Rosalie. She squinted for a minute then tensed up, turning to the front. I swear she was going to tear thorough her skin if she curled her fist any harder.

"Hey, is Lucia okay, she seems, tense and quiet" I murmured to Sara.

"Actually, she's normally very loud and happy but she hasn't seen Rick in a while"

"What?" I asked.

"Okay, you know the La Push reservation?" she asked and I nodded, tensing slightly. "Okay, she used to live there before with her parents and her boyfriend, Rick" Sara began and my breath hitched.

It would be just my luck if Rick turned out to be a werewolf.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I know this is sorta late but school's got be very busy. Anyways, what did you think? This is the first half of Nessie's day. I got the whole Mr. Crout thing from an experiance I've had with a teacher and Mr. Crout, it just seems perfect. Once I get all the School explanations done, more Jake and Nessie begins. I also have a very . . . lets say _nice_ chapter planned for next week. I hope you like it.**

**Luv Ya!**

**Remeber: Reviews=new Twenty-tweleve cookie. (2010) _ THE END OF THE WORLD! (hahahaha;D)_**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	12. Not That Pretty

Chapter 12:

Not That Pretty

"Anyway, he disappeared for a while and Lucia went frantic. He came back about a week later but, he was huge, sort of like Mr. Crout but weirdly, their relationship got closer. She discarded everything, even the disappearance.

Anyway, her dad got a really well paying job here in Forks, much better than in La Push and he took it. Her mom is expecting a baby and they knew they needed more money for the baby and for her brother who just started college.

So, they moved here so it would be closer. There was a big argument but in the end, her dad has the all ruling power" she said and I nodded in agreement.

I was sort of how it used to be with my mom. It was always pointless to argue with her cause she was so stubborn and in the end, she always won so I sort of learned.

"So yeah, she can't see Rick constantly now but they still see each other every day but something has been up in La Push, something important and Rick hasn't been able to visit her in about 4 days so she's been really upset you could say" Sara ended and I nodded tensely.

With what Sara had told me, Rick was a werewolf so Lucia probably knew. So if Lucia knew about werewolves, she probably knew about vampires too . . . aww crap! So that meant she easily knew what my family and _cousins_ are.

Not good. She probably wouldn't tell someone but if she told the Pack . . . would they . . . no, we technically aren't hurting anyone. I sighed, massaging my temples. I would think about it later, at home with everyone there.

The period passed really fast after that stressing little story. We had to write an essay so it was mostly quietly as everyone wrote quickly. I finished in the first 35 minutes. I could've written a lot faster but I still had to look normal, even though no one but Rosalie and Will were done when I turned mine in.

"So, what do you have next Nessie?" Sara asked as we walked out.

Ian had both her hands in his, massaging them softly.

"Economy with Ms. Patent" I answered.

"That's great. Andrea's all alone in that class so now she'll have some company" Sara said. "But you better run, because it's all the way on the other side of the school" Sara said and I nodded taking off.

I had to keep my running somewhat normal so it wouldn't look suspicious but I still got to class with plenty of time. I walked in slowly and looked around. My eyes got caught on Andrea's table.

Mom, Mel and Emmett were sitting there . . . along with Andrea. It seemed sort of awkward. She turned to me, realizing I was there and smiled in relief. I laughed silently as I headed over to the teacher.

"Umm . . . Ms. Patent, I'm the new student, Nessie" I said.

She turned to me. She had wavy blonde hair with startling blue eyes but her face was soft, decorated with a sweet smile.

"Of course, Nessie" she said in a sing song voice. "Here are you books, why don't you take a seat with your siblings and your cousin" she said and I nodded, heading back.

I took the seat next to Andrea to her extreme relief.

"Hey guys" I said smiling to my family and Andrea.

"So, how were your periods?" mom asked and I explained everything.

I turned and realized Andrea must feel really out of it.

"Okay Andrea, these are my sisters, Bella and Mel and my cousin Emmett. He may seem big but he won't hurt a bug . . . unless it's doing something on his Jeep" I said and Emmett smiled widely.

"Hi I'm Emmett, just like Nessie said" he said and Andrea managed to timidly smile back.

"Hi, I'm Andrea" she said softly. "I'm so glad you're in this class, I had no friends" she said to me, the nervousness edge to her voice completely gone.

Of course, everyone loves the half-vampire.

That period passed quickly. It was a lecture so I didn't really have to pay attention. Andrea seemed to relax more and more throughout the period but one glance from Emmett tensed her up again.

"Are you okay, you seem tense" I said as we walked to lunch.

"Emmett is just so _big_" she said and I heard Emmett chuckle a couple feet behind us.

I tried to hold back my own laugh as we entered the cafeteria. Everyone turned and began staring at me. I looked away, heading towards the lunch line. Most of my family and cousins were here. They had combined 2 tables to fit.

"Hi Andrea, fancy seeing you here" Emmett said as he got in line behind us.

Her muscles tighten nervously but she managed a smile. Once she turned back towards the line, Emmett pouted.

"Don't you know that you practically terrify everyone Emmett" I said low enough that only he would hear.

He shrugged, grabbing random things and placing them on his tray. I quickly got my lunch and paid.

"Hey Ness, sit with us?" Andrea said as she headed to the table where I assumed she normally sat.

Everyone except Lucia was already there. I glanced at my family for a second before nodding and heading to their table. This was my chance to have real friends, be a normal teenager. Of course I'll never be normal but it nice.

"Hey Ness" they said as I sat down.

I smiled as they began talking.

"Wow, Ness, is those you're cousins and your family?" Zach asked, pointed to them.

I laughed at his incredulous look. It really was a sight to take in.

"Yeah, my family is Sophie, Mel, Will, Alex and Bella" I said pointing them out. "My cousins are Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. We're all adopted except Bella, Mel, Alex and I are actually brothers and sisters. Will and Sophie are also related and so are Jasper and Rosalie. Doctor and Mrs. Cullen adopted my cousins" I explained quickly.

I don't think they heard me though, because they were all staring. My family was laughing but at the same time holding their mates closely. My friends continued to stare, not a sound coming from their mouths.

"Rosalie is so _hot_" Ian said—breaking the silence—and we broke out in laughter.

I could hear Emmett growl as he held Rosalie tightly against him. The rest of the family had similar positions but they were also laughing. Sara though, was nowhere near laughing. She shrieked as she jumped up and threw her spaghetti and pasta sauce all over Ian.

Then slapped him, so hard that it left a red handprint on his face, and dramatically exited the lunchroom. I stood up shakily from laughter and followed her out. When I passed my family, they looked at me once and then began laughing again. I rolled my eyes as I jogged to catch up to Sara.

"Hey, Sara" I said as I caught her arm and turned her around.

I expected tears or anger or maybe even both but what I saw truly surprised me. She was laughing with a slightly guilty look to her face.

"I'm sorry, this must seem cruel but I always saw that on movies and I always wanted to do it; when your boyfriend starts saying stuff about another girl, you dump your lunch on him, slap him and then exit dramatically" she said as we both began laughing.

"You cruel, cruel girl" I said as I shoved her playfully...

"Who? Me? No, I'm an angel." she said, making a halo with her hands above her head.

We both laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, _okay, _come on, _angel_" I said as we walked back to the lunch room.

"Besides," she said as we walked in. "I know what its like" she said and I gave her a confused look.

She lowered her voice but I knew it wouldn't make a difference if she was hoping my family wouldn't hear. I was right

"Edward is really a smoking hot piece of gorgeous hunk" she said and I collapsed in laughter.

I heard my family gasp and then begin laughing again. I could hear mom muttering angrily and could see how Edward held her tightly, kissing her and murmuring soothing words. I was laughing so hard tears rolled down my eyes.

It was hilarious but at the same time creepy And with my mom . . . marriage . . . and she . . . Edward . ... She thought my dad was a _hunk_; a smoking hot piece of gorgeous hunk! I laughed even harder as disturbing mental pictures popped up in my mind.

"Nessie" she whispered angrily.

I looked up to her glaring at me while her face was bright red.

"I'm sorry, it's just so . . . " I trialed off as I slowly got up.

By now, most of the cafeteria was staring at us.

"You suck" she whined as we walked back to the table, her face still beet red.

Ian was still sitting there, staring at the spot where Sara had been; pasta sauce on his head and a red handprint on his face.

"Ian?" Sara asked worriedly as she came up to him.

He looked up at her, eyes wide and pleading.

"Sara, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I was in a trance, and I only see you. I love you as I have for the past 3 years. I don't know what got into me. Besides, Rosalie isn't that pretty" he said and my mouth dropped.

Before I could say anything, a screech echoed through the cafeteria.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Rosalie's voice roared.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Okay, I know this is late but seriously, I think this is when I'll be updating for a while because between school and sports and my science fair, I've got barely any time. Anywho, what did you think? This chapter was funny I loved the lunch scene especially. I mean, we all know how kids probably acted when the Cullens and Swan's arrived but I decided to experiment and actually write out their reactions with Nessie frieds. I hope you liked it. Anyway, the release date for Eclipse is Decemeber 16th so if I were you, I'd order now before all the copies dissaper. **

**Review!**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	13. Scene 2  Lunch and introducing    Ni

Chapter 13:

Scene Two: Lunch and introducing . . . Nick Newton!

The whole cafeteria went deadly silent.

"Umm, Ian, if I were you, I would take that back, _quickly" _I said, shifting slightly so I could look at Rosalie.

It looked like both Emmett and Edward were holding her down and I could almost see the calming waves pouring out of Jasper.

"Why?" he asked innocently. "Sara is the most beautiful girl in the school"

I heard Rosalie growl loudly.

"I'LL GIVE YOU MOST BEAUTIFUL WHEN I PIN YOU TO A WALL AND RIP YOUR MANHOOD OUT" Rosalie said and all the guys winced.

Ian paled, shifting uncomfortably.

"She wouldn't . . ." he trailed off.

"Well, considering how pissed off she is now . . . she probably would" I whispered to him and he got even paler.

She glared at Ian a second longer before harshly dumping out her lunch and walking outside.

"Oh my god Nessie, you have to protect me, what if she corners me and kills me?" he said and I laughed slightly.

"No, she wouldn't go as far as to _kill_ you, but for all of your sakes, I would stop thinking about or staring at my family because, well, they're pretty protective of their loves" I said and they all looked away.

"About that Sara, I'm really sorry, will you forgive me" Ian asked but all Sara did was kiss him sweetly on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes" he said and she giggled, taking a seat on his lap.

"Actually, you didn't have to worry too much Ian because you and Sara are even" I said and she looked at me confused.

Realization hit her when it was already too late.

"She thinks Edward is a smoking hot piece of gorgeous hunk" I said, trying to hold back my laugh.

His mouth dropped as she blushed bright red.

"I was kidding, Ian, I only see you too" she explained hurriedly.

It was only the first day and they were already . . . oh boy. The bell rang suddenly, making us jump.

"We should get going" I said as I grabbed my mostly untouched tray.

Between all the dramas, my appetite had disappeared.

"Oh, Ian, I'm sorry about all the sauce and the pasta" Sara said when he got up and spaghetti slithered to the floor.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine soon" he said as he grabbed two handfuls of pasta and sauce.

"Oh no!" she yelled just as he dumped it all over her.

"See, now we're equal" he said as he kissed her.

When he pulled away, they were both laughing. I smiled as I threw away my lunch. I liked their relationship. They both seemed like funny, energetic people and that seemed to blossom with their relationship.

When I looked back, Josh had Andrea encircled in his arms, speaking softly in her ear. I laughed slightly, their relationships were opposite. One was filled with laughter and shows while Andrea's and Josh's was more of a sweet, private relationship.

"Anyone have art next?" I asked.

"I do!" Abby, Andrea and Lucia called.

"Cool" I said as we headed off.

"So, about your family . . ." Abby trailed off and I put up my hands.

"Oh no, for my sanity don't even go there. Chances are they can probably hear you" I said and their eyes darted around the school.

I was too busy watching them in amusement that I didn't notice the boy walking up to me until I practically slammed into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said, looking up.

I was met with a sort of baby doll face with blue eyes and slightly curly blond hair. I recognized him, he was late in Crout . . . umm, Nick.

"Don't sweat it, I'm Nick Newton" he said and suddenly, a bell went off in my memory.

Mike Newton, that was in love with my mom. Of course, his probably great-grandson would be here.

"Umm, Nessie" I said shaking his hand.

My friends laughed silently as they started walking again.

"Your new right?" he asked and I nodded as I began walking to my class.

He of course, followed. I guess this was what mom had said about a faithful retriever.

"Cool. So, I was wondering if you wanted a tour of the town. I know a pretty good ice-cream parlor" he offered and I could hear the hope in his voice. Great.

"Sorry Nick, but I'm busy, unpacking and all and then I'm going to go visit some old friends" I said.

"Really? Who? I could give you a lift" he offered and I became annoyed.

"I'm not sure, a . . . friend of my dad's. Umm, I have to get to class Nick" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, have fun" he said, smiling as he walked away.

I rolled my eyes, walking into art just as the bell rang.

"Ah! Nessie!" The art teacher said in a strong French accent. "I'm Mrs. Bonnet but you may call me Amelia" she said, saying it in French.

"Bien" I said in French and she smiled happily.

"(I see you speak French, fabulous!) Vous parlez Français, je vois, fabuleux!" she said in French. "You may take a seat next to Abby, Nessie"

I nodded and headed back, taking a seat at the worn art table.

"Now, as you all now, Art comes from the heart. All great artists first needed inspiration and then feeling. Today, I want you to think back on what's happened so far since you woke. Then I want you to use that as inspiration to create a sketch of the event or whatever the event inspired you to draw" Mrs. Bonnet said.

I quickly grabbed my art pencils and took out my sketch pad. You see, I had always had this thing for art but especially for sketching. I had lots of scenes of my life drawn out in the millions of sketch books I kept in a cabinet that I normally have on the wall.

I normally captured our most epic moments. I even had recent sketches, like the one I made after we went to the Cullen's house a while ago. It was during the time when we hated them and were pranking them mercilessly.

This sketch was from when we freaked out Emmett and Jasper with the Haunter War Man 3 game. It was hilarious. I had Emmett and Jasper staring in sheer terror as a nearly invisible Alex wrote on the white board in Carlisle's office.

Carlisle was looking at them worriedly as we laughed from the window, holding our paintball guns in our hands evilly. I laughed as I continued flipping through the pages.

I had to flip practically to the back before I found an open page. _'I'm gonna need another one of these soon'_ I thought. I thought back through my day and quickly zoned in on lunch. I chuckled as I began drawing. I zoned out as I drew, cutting off all the sound of the classroom.

I ignored the giggling or the growl of frustration as eraser rampaged the thin sheets. I blocked it all out, focusing on the sketch. My drawing was portrait style, drawn as if a picture was taken from the front of our table.

In my drawing, Sara was in the process of throwing her lunch on Ian. I drew the tables and the bodies quickly, getting all the easy stuff out of the way. Now, the not so easy part, capturing their expressions. It wasn't technically hard, it just took longer.

I spent every second of the class drawing and erasing. I wanted to make it perfect. I caught the expression of Sara's disbelief and Ian's horror perfectly. I also caught the exact expressions I knew my family had.

Will, his eyes hard, the air around him crackling as he held Sophie; or Edward, the way his eyes brows scrunched up and he glared full on at my friends while he held mom close. I even got my friend's faces which was a success, given that I hadn't even known them that long.

When I finally finished, just mere minutes before the end of the period, I sighed happily. I stared down at my sketch proudly. It captured everything. I quickly signed my name at the bottom right corner, putting the date _Nessie C. Swan-Cullen 9-5-10._

"Oh my god Nessie, that's amazing!" Abby said as she began laughing.

"I want to see" Andrea said as Abby laughed.

Abby handed her the book and Andrea quickly broke out into laughter. Even Lucia couldn't hold in her laugh.

"What wrong ladies?" Mrs. Bonnet asked and then she saw the drawing.

Her eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Nessie, this is amazing" she said as she gingerly picked up the sketch book and began to flip through it

* * *

**A/N**

**Heys Guys! So, what did you think? I loved this chapter. The next one, I've already got planned out, it's going to be fun. Jacob will be appearing again soon and much more frequently but you just have to be patient. Some things have to happen first. So, you see that little button down there, well I would like you to press it. Yes that's right, feel gravity pulling your mouse to the button :D**

**Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	14. Dodge Ball Revenge

Chapter 14:

Dodge Ball Revenge

"Mrs. Bonnet, that's sort of private" I said and she jumped.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry" she said as she set down the sketch book. "You have a true ability Nessie. I'm anxious to see more" she said as she looked a minute longer at the sketch and then walked off.

"You have to make me a copy of that picture Ness. It amazing and plus I want this memory for one of our epic lunches" Andrea said and I nodded just as the bell rang.

I quickly gathered up my stuff, slinging my backpack on my shoulder.

"Do you guys by any chance have gym?" I asked.

"Well duh! All of us have gym" Abby said and I rolled my eyes.

"I was supposed to know that how?" I asked and they just laughed as they walked into the girl's locker room.

I headed towards the front of the gym, taking the main entrance. The big room was resounding with the bounce of basketball and the chatter of girls. I ignored the noise, walking towards Mr. Stranded.

"Hi, I'm Nessie, I'm new" I said.

Mr. Stranded really looked not like a gym teacher but like a beach 'dude'. He had blond hair but a well built tan body. His face was angular but his features we soft. He was wearing a semi-tight t-shirt with khaki cargo pants.

"Oh yes. Here are your uniforms" he said, handing me a pack of 10. "You can take locker number 290" he said and I nodded.

"Thank you" I said as I headed to the girls locker room.

I smiled as I entered. The locker room didn't smell like the notorious year old gym socks and rotting milk stench of the boy's locker room. It smelled . . . fresh. Like the woods. I quickly went to my locker and opened it, stuffing my bag inside.

I changed quickly, slipping on the knee length pants and gray shirt over my head. I tied a knot in the back of the way too big shirt and then put my hair in a ponytail. Once I was done, I headed out to see everyone was already there; all my friends and all my family.

"Hey Ness!" my friends called and I jogged over.

"Only you Ness could pull of this ugly gym uniform and still have every single guy staring at you" Sara said, shaking her head mockingly.

We all laughed for a while until the coach blew the whistle.

"Dodge ball today people!" the coach called and everyone cheered. "But" he added and they groaned. "You will be split into small groups" he called but there were still some groans.

"Okay, group one: Melanie, Nessie, Andrea, Abby, Sara, Lucia, Ian, Zach and Josh against group two: the Cullens and the Swans" the coach said and my mouth dropped.

Did she realize that she could probably be sending all my friends to their deaths? My family was pissed from lunch at my friends and now she was saying, "Here are some dodge balls, hit everyone as hard as you can"? This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey Nessie, I guess I'm with you guys" Mel said as she came over.

I smiled. One, I of course loved Mel and second, well, now I wouldn't be completely alone in the task of keeping my friends alive. The guys stared at her for a minute before I cleared my throat.

"Uh guys, they're waiting" I said, motioning to family which was on the other side.

My friends looked at them and gulped getting many laughs from the other side.

"Don't worry, they won't permanently injure you" I said but by the look on their faces, I knew I hadn't done any good. "Just stick behind me and keep your eyes peeled for flying red balls, they throw fast" I said and the boys laughed.

The girls rolled their eyes as we walked up to our side of the court.

"Go easy on them, come on. I don't want to have Carlisle checking them in _the hospital_" I whispered to my family, low enough so my friends couldn't hear.

They frowned and then shrugged . . . not exactly what I was hoping for.

"Okay guys, go ahead" Mr. Stranded called.

My friend's eyes widened as my family headed for dodge balls, an evil glint in their eyes.

"Sh*t, Nessie, don't let us die" they said and I laughed loudly.

I just found it hilarious.

Emmett threw 3 dodge balls simultaneously at me. I ducked the second I saw them.

"Get down!" I said and the three balls missed just about all my friends by a hair.

Well, everyone except Ian, who didn't get down fast enough. He stumbled back from the impact. I turned back just as the ball fell down from his face. His whole face was completely red, his nose was obvious broken and bleeding and his eye were slowly swelling.

"Ugh . . . I think he aimed that especially towards me" Ian said, dropping his head onto the court.

"Ian!" Sara said as she ran off.

She came back seconds later with that coach, an ice pack wrapped in a towel and another towel. She knelt down next to him, gingerly placing the ice pack on his face and the towel under his nose.

"What happened to you Ian?" the coach asked as he knelt beside him. "You nose is defiantly broken . . . "he trailed off, thinking."I'll call an ambulance to pick you" he said as he headed toward his desk.

"I'll be right back" I muttered as I got up lithely.

I sighed as I marched toward my family. Emmett was smiling smugly until he saw me.

"His eye is swelling, his whole face is red and his nose is broken. The coach is calling an _ambulance_ for him" I said and by the time I was done talking, all the smugness from his face was gone.

"He'll be fine in the morning" Rosalie said snidely and I growled out her.

"You know, he was sort of right, you're not that pretty" _on the inside_' I added mentally but still got the same reaction from Rosalie; outrage.

I smiled as I walked back to my friends.

"How are you Ian?" I asked.

"I'm fine, you guys go play" he said with a cough that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

My friends looked at him in horror and now he really laughed.

"Seriously guys, I'm fine. It's not like they're actually going to kill you" he said.

"We'll see about _that_" Rosalie hissed from across the court.

We waited until the ambulance came and took him before heading back onto the court. Well, _technically_ forced back onto the court was more like but still. My friends were still scared but now they had something in them that always helped any physical sport: anger.

They walked onto the court proudly while still managing to hide behind me. The game began and my friends quickly learned how to survive. Anytime they saw me move, they would move too.

Of course, since they aren't that fast, they still got hit a couple times. Once, Josh tried to whack a ball to the side, BIG mistake. He did manage to make it change course but in the process sprained 3 fingers and left his hand so red it looked like someone had just splattered red paint all over it. We played for about 30 more minutes before the bell rang, much to the relief of my friends

"Ugh, I'm going to be so sore tomorrow" Sara said as she rotated her shoulder around.

"I know, man I think your family should be in professional sports, jeez" Abby said, rubbing her bright red arm.

"I can't believe they did that. I mean, seriously, they hurt you guys" I said as we changed in the locker room.

"Think of it as an icebreaker, we insulted them, they hurt us" Andrea said.

"What if they murder Zach in his sleep?"

"Maybe she will rip Ian's . . . you know, out" Sara said as she shuddered. "All I know is I won't be messing with them anytime soon. I mean they look so intimidating though . . . I don't know, it's creepy" Sara said, grabbing her bag.

"I know, it almost seems like they want to kill us" Abby said and I has to stifle my laughter.

"See ya tomorrow Nessie!" my friends called as they walked off with their boyfriends, with the exception of Lucia.

I walked to my Lexus where my family was already waiting.

"They're terrified of you guys now, you know that" I said slipping in the front. "Of everyone except me" I said as I took off.

"Well, they technically asked for it" Will muttered.

I rolled my eyes as I sped through town.

"Seriously guys, you think your girls are going to leave you. I mean, I understand another _vampire_ having his on Mel or Sophie but I human who is toot terrified to actually even talk to you to your face?" I asked and then shook my head in disbelief.

"Well, I don't think they'll be a problem anymore" Alex cackled and I sighed.

It was like speaking to a wall. We arrived at our houses a couple minutes later. I grabbed my bag, heading straight to my room to start on my homework.

"Wait . . . Nessie" my mom called uncertainly the 3rd floor.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I know it's late but Science Fair is very demanding. So, what did you think? the second I came up with the lunch idea, I came up with this idea. It just seemed so perfect. they aren't intentionally hurting them, they're just playing a little more ruff than normal . . . well, except Emmett who was aiming for Ian. Hahaha, i loved writing that part. The weather is finally cooling down! It's so amazing! I love this part of the year; Cool/Cold weather, my birthday, Christmas and new year. Yay! I can't wait! :D Also I believe Part one of the HArry Potter Deathly of Hallows comes out soon too! Anyway, you see that button down there . . . click it . . . you know you want to!**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	15. Just Relax

Chapter 15:

Just Relax

I turned on my heel, heading towards her.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked, seeing the look of uncertainty and sadness in her eyes.

"Nessie, I want to ask you something" she said and I nodded for her to continue. "Come on" she said, motioning to my room.

I shrugged but ran up to my room. She was there, milliseconds behind me. She closed the door behind her, turning to my slowly.

"So . . . what's up mom?" I asked her as I kicked of my shoes and jumped on my bed.

"Nessie, yesterday Jake and talked a lot" she said and my breathing hitched slightly.

"And I've been thinking about this all last night and all through school today" she said and no I stopped breathing all together. "It's about Charlie" she said and I relaxed, letting out my breath.

She was obviously very troubled because she barely noticed.

"Look Ness, I know you don't know him but he's really important to me" she said, her voice saddening. "I was hoping we, as in us two, could go visit him today. Jake told me they were having a get together at his house today, obviously some very important game is on and Charlie has an amazing TV so Jake, Billy Seth and Quill were heading over" she said.

I was about to point out that she was supposed to be _a lot _older but she continued immediately.

"He already knows all about werewolves" she said and I gasped.

"How does he—"

"After I died, Jake told me he was lifeless . . ." she stopped, swallowing painfully.

"Mom?" I asked but she smiled lightly and began again.

"He was lifeless . . . until he met Sue. She, being the widow of his best friend Harry knew what he was going through. She helped him and a couple years after I 'died', they got married. Harry, who was a pack elder, told her everything. She couldn't tell Charlie but he began getting suspicious and after an accident, it sort of slipped out.

Jake told me he was really freaked out at first but eventually, he relaxed and now, well, it's normal for him. Plus, Jake hasn't been getting any older, so that would be weird" she said and I nodded, an image of Jake popping into my head.

My heart began hammering in my chest as I remembered his face, those deep eyes or his sculpted body . . .

"So, back to what I was saying" mom said, snapping me out of my reverie "Jake said Charlie was never the same without me and . . . it reminded me of me. The way he described Charlie, I could almost feel how he would feel.

I know how it feels when your heart gets ripped out" she said softly. "And I know it's terrible. I barely lived through 2 years and he's had so much more, I owe him better than this, I mean, he's my dad, your grandfather.

How could I not see him, how could I just let him eventually . . . pass away . . . thinking all the time that I was dead?" She asked but it seemed liked she was almost talking to herself.

I honestly did not want to stamp on her hopes but there was something really flawed with that plan.

"Mom, you do realize what could happen if we tell him . . . they could . . . if the Volturi ever found out . . . " I trailed off.

Her face actually brightened a bit and she smiled slightly.

"Actually, not a problem. Jake said he's heard the legends before so he's probably pieced together those pieces too and if not, he could easily figure it out when he sees us. Either way, we never told him so he's not bound under our law" she said proudly. "Take that!" she said and I laughed.

"So Ness, will you do it? I mean, I first thought about going alone but then I though, you're his grand-daughter, you should come too. Edward . . . not so much. I want him to but I'm pretty sure Charlie is probably still sour . . . "she trailed off and I nodded with a laugh.

"Okay sure, I've always wanted to meet him" I trailed off wistfully. "So, what time ya thinking 'cause I may be a new student but my teachers showed no mercy in the homework department. Apparently, I have a month's worth of work to catch up on" I said and we laughed at the absurdity of it.

"We'll leave at 6:30. You can eat here or grab a bite there, it won't really matter, there's gonna be a lot of food anyway" she said as she started to head out.

I grabbed my backpack and headed over to my desk.

"Ness" she said and I jumped slightly.

I thought she had already left. I turned to see her halfway out, looking at me happily.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me" she said and I shrugged.

"It's nothing mom, I want to go anyway, meet my ole grandpapa!" I said and she laughed as he walked away.

I connected my IPod to the speaker station and put in on shuffle as I dragged the zipper of my backpack open. I piled all my books on the floor and taking out a pen and a lot of paper, I began working. The work wasn't hard; there was just a lot of it so it was hard.

At 6:10, I put down my pencil, closing my biology book. I stretched slightly as I headed towards my bathroom to get ready. I took a nice hot shower, washing my hair with my favorite shampoo.

In seconds my bathroom was filled with the aroma of mixed berries. I wrapped the towel tightly around me as I headed into my room. I walked around my closet for a bit before finally just deciding on going casual . . . sort of.

First, I slipped on a plain white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Now, for the adjustments. On top of the shirt, I slipped on a stylish but short-sleeved purple jacket, buttoning all the buttons except the top 2.

I wrapped my purple scarf softly but stylishly around my neck, letting it flow softly down my shoulder. I complimented the outfit with my favorite pair of purple boots, a thick purple headband and a amethyst **N** necklace that mom had bought me a long time ago.

I looked at my reflection and had to smile. I had to admit, I looked pretty good. Grabbing my cell phone and IPod, I slipped them inside of my pockets before leaving my room and heading down the stairs.

The house looked slightly empty so I knew they must all be at the Cullens. I walked through the connecting hallways over to the Cullens house and as I expected, there was my whole family.

"Nessie! I love purple on you, it looks really good!" Alice said, smiling widely. "At least someone else has some fashion sense here" she added and we all laughed.

"Are you ready . . . mom?" I asked as I looked for her.

I found her near the garage, enveloped in Edward's arms. He was speaking to her comfortingly as he rubbed her arm. She glanced at me and I saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"Yeah Nessie, let's go" she said as she, slightly unwillingly, pried herself from Edward.

"Ugh, try to keep away from the dogs okay; I can't stand that horrible smell!" Rosalie complained and everyone laughed . . . except me.

With Rosalie's comment, something that my mom said earlier truly sunk in. _Jacob_ had suggested we go to Charlie's house which meant _he_ was going to be there. My heart began pounding so loud I thought it was going to fall out of my chest.

It was stupid and wrong for me to react that way but just at the very thought of Jacob . . . my heart fluttered again. Everybody in the room immediately turned to me, their sensitive hearing easily picking up my accelerated heart rate. I blushed and looked away from their confused gazes.

"I'm fine" I said before they could ask. "It's just when Rosalie mentioned the wolves . . ." I trailed of trying to make up a plausible story. "It reminded me of the whole beach thing . . ." I trailed off, pretending to shudder for good measure.

"Oh" Alice said, her eyes worried.

She, just like almost everyone else, had let it go.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No I'm fine, just, quick memory thing, its cool" I said and she nodded.

There was a couple seconds of silence before mom spoke up.

"Okay Ness, let's go" she said as she bravely headed towards the garage.

I could tell she was really nervous and in reality, so was I. Feeling someone's eyes on me, I glanced back to see Jasper and Sophie eyeing me suspiciously. I smiled at them while mentally slapped myself. How could I have forgotten about them?

They were practically like lie detectors, they knew something was up because of my emotions and then knew that I lied. I pretended not to know what was going on as I waved at them one last time before heading after my mom.

"Okay, let's go" I said as I slid in the front seat.

Mom was already there and the second I closed the door, she took off. She was quiet for most the ride and I didn't think much of it . . . until I heard the _crack_ of the steering wheel starting to break.

"Mom?" I asked as I turned to her.

Now that I looked at her, she was obviously nervous, more nervous than I had thought. Her back was straight and stiff against the chair and her hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly it was starting to break.

"Mom, just relax" I said as I tried to uncurl her fingers.

"Right, relax" she said as she forced herself to loosen her grip.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! What's up? Hallowed is coming up and I can't wait! {:p) - that's my pumpkin! AHahaha, anyways, so, what did you think? Scne two introducing charlie! I had to make him a part of the sotry . . . just because. Bella had to have something. But of course, can't let Jake get too lonely so of course he must attend too :D. Next chapter is the reunion, something to look forward to for next week. I can't wait to see the Harry Potter film when it comes out in a couple weeks, I read the book a while ago and I've been waiting for it like crazy.**

**Check it out!**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	16. Charlie

Chapter 16:

Charlie

"Mom, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, watching her carefully.

"Yes" she said right away then added. "but just because I want to do this doesn't mean I can't be nervous. I mean, I haven't seen him in almost 50 years Ness, it's just hard. What if he doesn't even recognize me . . . what if he doesn't—"

"Mom!" I nearly yelled cutting her off. "Stop it, you're just having a panic attack. I've never met grandpa but with everything you've told me, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed. So much he just might have a heart attack, err, actually, forget I ever said that last part" I said and she laughed.

Her laugh was worried and nervous but it was still a laugh.

"Mom, I'm sure he'll love you and he'll want you back right away. Just in case, you have plan B" I said.

"What's plan B?" she asked.

"Me, because _everyone_ loves me" I said and we both laughed.

"Someone is full of herself" she added and we laughed again.

Suddenly she began to slow down and I looked out my window to see a small neighborhood slowly roll by. Eventually she stopped at a small, two story house. It's white paint was a bit faded and the lawn a bit disheveled but other than that, it looked exactly how I had seen in pictures.

This was mom's house. Even though I knew Charlie was really old, the house didn't seem to give off that old people house look. It looked lively with the house all on and the sound of a football game blasting from the TV.

The driveway was filled with cars so mom was forced to park on the side next to the mail box. As I looked at the cars, the realization that Jake was going to be here hit me again and I had to struggle to keep my breaths normal as my heart thundered in my rib-cage.

Then, I realized other pack members were also going to be here and I has to bite back a groan. I had a feeling that, unless Jake had already informed them that we were coming, things were going to get messy.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready, let's go" she said as she took the keys out of the ignition and got out.

I got out after her, joining her as we walked up to the front porch.

"So, how do you want to do this. Just go up and say 'hi dad!' or try to let him figure it out or let me go up first?" I asked her.

She considered it for a second before turning to me with a half-knowing, half-pleading smile. I looked at her once and then rolled my eyes.

"Me first, right" I said as I began walking faster towards the porch. "Umm, should I smoothly introduce you or . . .?" I trialed off.

"No, I'll go in when the time is right" she said and I nodded.

I took a deep breath as I walked up the few steps to the porch. _'Just relax Nessie, you're only meeting your grandpa that you've been wanting to meet for the past like 50 years'_ I thought and then scolded myself mentally.

I was just making myself more jittery. I decided to just think about the fact that Jacob was going to be there. My heart rate immediately increase and I groaned. _'Never mind, can't think about him either'_.

I eventually settled on just pretending I was just an average girl meeting her grandpa . . . and average immortal girl whose technically 50 years old . . . I sighed, giving up on the idea of trying to distract myself. It was hopeless.

I stared at the door for a second before pulling myself together and knocking 3 times. I heard someone walking to the door and then it opened, the bright light of the house illuminating the dark night. The noise of the beginnings of a football game and many dedicated watchers resounded into the quiet night.

I looked up to see and Indian women, about 5'4'' with dark hair looking at me. She had her hair in and half ponytail, which emphasized her heart-shaped face. Her face, though lined with a couple wrinkles, still looked as bright and alive as a 20 year old.

She was dressed casually in jeans and a thick long sleeved shirt though she had an apron over it all, which was splattered with cheese and what looked like salsa. Her dark brown eyes assessed me curiously. This, I assumed, was Sue Clearwater, Charlie's second wife and my new grandma.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Umm, hi! I'm here to see Charlie" I said brightly.

Her eyebrows furrowed but she turned anyway and called out:

"Honey, someone is at the door for you"

I heard him grunt and then she turned back to me.

"He'll be right here" she said with a smile as she turned back to the house and headed inside.

A shadow danced across a wall in the house and then he was at the door. I looked up to the elderly version of the Charlie I knew from photos, my grandpa. He looked just liked he looked in the pictures mom had of him. His hair was now gray along with his mustache and he had deep wrinkles on his face, as if he'd spent way too much time sucking on a sour lemon.

His form was slightly hunched but he still didn't seem to have much difficulty walking. I analyzed this all in the nanosecond before he saw me. When our eyes met, he gasped and staggered back, closing the door in the process. He stared at me with wide-eyes, as if he'd just seen a ghost.

I had thought he might have this reaction. My mom always said that it was like my eyes had been copied from hers and my hair from Charlie's but with the bronze shade Edward had. I watched as confusion and shock raced through his eyes as he tried to process seeing me.

"Umm, hi Charlie, I'm Renesmee" I said.

He made a choking sound at hearing my name and I realized belatedly that I probably shouldn't have mentioned my _full_ name. I watched him cautiously, ready to catch him if he suddenly had a heart attack. He tried to from words but all that came out were strange noises.

"Who . . . how . . .what are you doing . . . here . . . your eyes . . . Bella" he was finally able to stutter out.

_Crap. _Now what was I supposed to say? I began rattling my brain for the appropriate sentence but a voice cut me out of my panic.

"I can explain that Charlie" Mom said as she stepped out of the shadow of the house.

When he saw her, all the color drained from his face and his eyes widened even more than I thought was humanly possible.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-" he began to stutter but never got anything out.

"Hi dad" mom said softly.

He gave a gasp of recognition and he began shaking.

"Bella?" he whispered and mom nodded.

Suddenly, they were in a tight embrace. He held mom tightly, as if she was only a dream that he was going to wake up from, as if she was going to just fade away, shattered like glass. When she pulled back, they both had tears in their eyes though mom's would never fall.

"How . . . .I can't believe . . . 50 years . . . Bella, is it really you?" he stammered and she grabbed him in another hug.

"It's really me dad" she said. "I've missed you so much dad" She sobbed out.

I hung back, letting them have their moment. Mom more than deserved it. Charlie pulled back suddenly, his head shaking in disbelief.

"This can't be real, I must be dreaming . . ." he said and I saw mom's face fall.

"Mom" I whispered before she could have a complete breakdown. "I think he means concerning the fact that you are supposed to be about 60 years old" I said and her eyes filled with understanding.

"Unless . . ." Charlie suddenly said and we both whipped our heads to him. "If I'm not dreaming and you're really here, looking how you look . . . that must mean . . . the legends . . . " Charlie trailed off, his voice barely a whisper.

His face turned sad as he whipped his head between the house and mom. You know, I had to give it to him, he was quick at figuring things out, that's probably where mom got that from. The was a deafening silence before a voice from inside called out:

"Charlie? Are you going to come? Foods almost ready and the games about to start" a voice that I recognized as Sue's.

Charlie unfroze as he stiffly opened the door a crack.

"I'll be in, in a second honey" Charlie called.

I suddenly heard various growls emanate from the living room. Charlie quickly closed the door, looking at us.

"I guess that answers my question" Charlie said as he looked at mom who looked at him sadly. "How'd it happen Bells, and no editing because I already know all there is to know, at least . . . I think I do" he said and my mom smiled sadly as she nodded and sat down in one of the chairs on the porch.

Charlie followed her example but I hug back, letting them talk without worrying about me.

"Okay dad, do you remember when the Cullens left" mom began but her cut in.

"Bella, tell me something, I've been wondering all these years . . . you knew didn't you, what Edward . . . was, is?" he said and she nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah dad, I did, but I still couldn't help but love him, I didn't care" she said.

He shook his head with a chuckle. "You couldn't be a normal girl, falling in love with a normal guy" he said but before she could interrupt, he continued. "Of course, you were never normal" he finished and she huffed once before they laughed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So what did you think? I know it's late but hey, I was a Tricka Treatin'. I walked for 3 hours and now I can't even feel my legs. It's not funny. I got like 6 neighbor hoods. that like 4x more than normal. It was fun though, I laughed a lot and got tons of candy. So, Charlie is in the picture. Old and a bit humory but he's there. Of course, JAke comes in in the next scene, of course. I can't wait!****  
**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D  
**

**Luv Ya!**

**JMFanficQueen**


	17. Charlie's House

Chapter 17:

Charlie's House

"Anyway, before they left, on the night of my birthday, Edward and I . . . well . . . we had sex in my bedroom after you fell asleep" she said sheepishly and I swear, if she could've, she would've been blushing.

"Wait . . . you had WHAT? In my house! After I fell ASLEEP!" he said loudly and she smiled sheepishly.

"As I was saying . . ." she said, trying to change the subject.

He huffed angrily but eventually motioned for her to continue.

"So, during my depression, I noticed I was sick and one day, I found I was pregnant" she said and Charlie choked on his own saliva.

"You were what? How is that even possible . . . how could he . . . "Charlie trailed off, his thoughts scattering wildly.

"So" Mom said, hurrying to get past this part. "I ran away, knowing something wasn't going to be normal with my baby. I knew it was going to hurt you and it killed me dad but . . . I knew it would be worse if I stayed.

So, I ran away I stayed at Edward's house for a month before I had her after I collapsed in the forest. A vampire found me and took out my baby but when she realized I was going to die, she changed me" Mom finished softly.

"Wait . . . so that means I'm a grandpa?" Charlie asked and I took that as my cue to make my presence known again.

"Yup" I said, walking out of the shadows into the light. "Hi grandpa" I said.

He stared at me, his mouth gaping like a fish. Slowly, he got up and walked over to me.

"You've got Bella's eyes and my hair" he finally said as he wrapped his arms cautiously around me.

I smiled as I hugged him. I couldn't believe it; here I was, Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen, actually hugging my human grandpa. He pulled away, smiling widely.

Wait, but then are you a . . . vampire?" he said and I nodded but then shook my head.

"Sort of" I clarified. "Since mom was human and dad was a vampire when I was . . . _created_ . . . I'm half and half" I said.

He gasped, not sure what to make of what I just told him. He was about to say something when someone called from inside the house again.

"Charlie! Are you ever going to come in? It's going to get cold!" Sue hollered.

"I'm going to be in trouble if I don't hurry up" Charlie said with a chuckle. "Come on Bella and Nessie, I'll introduce you to everyone. Bella, do you still remember Billy? He and Jake are here today" he said in a weird tone as she helped him up.

My heart soared at the thought of Jacob being less than a couple yards away from me. _'What in the world is wrong with me?'_ I shook my head, trying to clear my head but images of Jacob just popped right in

"Jake . . . about that dad . . ." mom said, slightly embarrassed and I turned to her.

"He's still young Bells, young as ever—" Charlie said but stopped suddenly, his eyes panicked.

"We already knew dad so relax" mom said and he visibly relaxed but then tensed up again.

"Bella, you realize there are a lot of them here" Charlie whispered, his eyes suddenly worried.

"Dad, it's fine, Jake invited me over" she said comforted him, wrapping an arm around him.

As I watched him, I had to say, Charlie was doing good for his age. HE didn't seem in pain or anything, walking upright, not hunched. The only thing that gave him a way was the deep wrinkles and gray hair.

"So, about Jake then . . ." he trailed off and with a start, I finally got what Charlie was saying.

When they were younger, _a lot_ younger, Jacob was mom's best friend but he was in love with her. I suddenly laughed as the truth of what Charlie was saying sank in. They both whipped their heads towards me. Charlie was confused but mom was pleading.

"Well grandpa, I think mom left out this one important detail when she was explaining" I said as we reached the door to the house. "You see, we were alone for almost fifty years, in which we formed a family but 2 years ago, we met up with the Cullens in high school.

It was . . . rough but only for the first months. After a lot of time, and I mean _a lot_ of time, we eventually forgave them and umm, well, dad sort of popped the question and mom said yes" I said and his eyes flew to mom's left hand.

His breathing became loud as he looked at the ring.

"Dad?"

"You forgave him, after everything he did to you?" Charlie asked slowly, angrily.

"Charlie, that's the exact same thing I told mom when she first told me, well, yelled it was more like it but anyway, I've been there these two years and Edward's changed and . . . he makes mom really happy. She really laughed again for the first time in 50 years" I said.

Charlie's breathing was still ragged but eventually, it began to calm down. Eventually he relaxed completely.

"Before you ask, Jake already knows" mom said and Charlie huffed, turning to her.

"How come Jake knows all this and I don't?" he asked.

"Dad, we arrived yesterday but Nessie had a run in with the wolves and then the whole thin sort of unraveled there" Mom said. "So I talked to Jake and he told me about today's game day" she said.

"Jake knew that you . . . traitor . . . "he trailed off."Does Billy know too?" he asked.

"I don't think so, unless Jake told him" Mom said and he nodded.

"Okay, let's head in before Sue skewers me" Charlie said as he opened the door and headed inside.

We followed behind him as he hung his coat. I looked around, memorizing every detail of mom's home. This was where she grew up and where I was 'made'. I shuddered as I thought about something else.

"Cha—"

"I'm right here sweetie" Charlie called as he headed towards the kitchen.

I realized with a start that just about all conversation had cut off. The only sound that could be heard was the football game blaring from the flat screen. My step faltered but then picked up again. Technically, this was also my house so they couldn't really do anything to me.

Besides, I also have my mom you could whip all their sorry behinds in a second. We both followed Charlie to the kitchen, where the delicious smell of pasta was originating from. We round the corner and all eyes were on us. I blushed at the intensity of their stares.

"Oh, hi" Sue said, looking at me kindly.

Then she looked at mom and her body tensed, her hands curling tightly around the wooden spoon.

"Charlie, whose this . . . _vampire_?" she asked, her voice venomous when she said vampire.

I bit back my growl. She had no right to talk like that to my mom.

"Sue, I would like you to meet my daughter, Bella. Bella, this is Sue" Charlie said and Sue dropped the wooden spoon, a small gasp coming from her mouth.

I heard another gasp and turned to see an old man in a wheelchair make his way toward us.

"Bella?" he asked his voice incredulous.

"Hey Billy, you're looking great as ever" she said and he cracked a small smile.

Billy . . . so this was Jacob's dad. I could see the resemblance. I looked up to see Jacob staring intently at me. When he caught my eyes, he smiled. I smiled back but blush was already filling my cheeks. Ugh, I could've gotten millions of qualities from mom and of course I get her ability to blush easily.

"Hello Sue, as Charlie said, I'm Bella. I don't think we've met before, you see, I used to go down to La Push to hang out with Jake" mom said as she walked up to Sue, holding out her hand.

Sue looked at mom's hand for a second before grasping it warmly in her hand.

"Welcome back Bella" she said, smiling.

I was slightly taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor. One moment she was all venomous and the next all sweet. An awkward silence settled over us as everyone stared at mom.

"So, who wants pasta?" Sue said as she picked up the spoon.

That quickly broke the ice. All the boys jumped up, nearly running each other over to get to the kitchen.

"Boys! Be careful!" Sue chuckled as she turned toward a huge pasta pot.

I recognized Jake, of course, and then I think it was Seth and Quill. They all rushed over, quickly grabbing a plate. I watched, amused, as they shoved each other to see who would get food first.

As I watched, Sue opened the oven, taking out fresh garlic bread. My mouth watered and my stomach growled loudly. I blushed, crossing my hands over my stomach. Everyone turned to me and laughed, making me blush harder.

"Nessie, you must be hungry. Come on" Sue said, motioning me over.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I know it's really late but it's getting tougher. Anyways, what did you think? NEssie is now slowly being brought into Bella's old world. I love the sense of family and bonding that began to surface in this chapter. Don't worry, more Nessie and Jake 'quality' time coming up in the next chapter. Just be patient. I can't wait until the new Harry Potter movie comes out next week! I'm so excited!**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	18. 20 Questions in Wonderland

Chapter 18:

20 Questions in Wonderland

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a plate, getting behind one of the boys.

"Oh no, ladies first, of course" Sue said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward.

She grabbed my plate, serving me pasta, salad and a breadstick and just seeing it on the plate made my mouth water more.

"There you go"

"Thank you" I said sincerely as I grabbed a fork.

I grabbed a cup of water and joined my mom on the couch where she was sitting with Charlie and Billy.

"Hi" I said as I sat down and began to eat. "Mmm, the pasta is amazing"

"Sue's a good cook" Jacob said as he sat down beside me, his plate full.

"She is" I said as I turned to my food, trying to calm down my heart and ignore the fact that our arms were practically touching.

_'Come on Nessie, he was your mom's best friend! Don't think about him . . . not his abs or his face or his wonderful smile or his deep brown eyes . . . No!'_

I looked up to see everyone had taken a seat somewhere around the TV. Wow, talk about distracted.

"So Nessie, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I don't mean it in a bad way, it just seemed . . . I don't know I'm a bit too curious for my own good" she said, her eyes clouding over for a second. "Are you two cousins or do you live together or . . . ?" Sue trailed doff and I almost t laughed.

"Actually, we're related. I came here as moral support and I wanted to meet Charlie" I said.

"Oh, that's nice. Wait, when you mean related . . . are you two cousins . . . or sisters?" she asked, turning to Charlie and then to Mom and then to me.

She was obviously seeing the resemblance. I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my mouth.

"No, where not cousins. I think of her as a sister sometimes and that's what people know her as but she not really my sister" I said, taking a sip of water. "She's my mom"

Sue and Billy gasped, both of them dropping their plates. I quickly ran and caught both of them before they hit the ground. I set them on the table and then sat back down. Sue looked at Charlie, her eyes wide as they darted between him, mom and me.

"How is that even possible" Billy choked out, looking accusingly as Jacob for not telling him.

I looked at mom and by her expression; I could tell she would be blushing if she could. I always found her embarrassment on this subject a bit comical, especially since it's been coming up a lot.

"Well, the night before the Cullens left . . . mom had sex with Edward and made me" I said cheerfully and then laughed as I caught sight of mom's expression.

"Edward _Cullen"_ Billy asked, his voice incredulous.

He obviously remembered that they were vampires. My mom looked at him and nodded sheepishly.

"Wait, what happened then to you Bella? And then what are you Nessie, a hybrid?" Billy asked.

Mom began to explain but I tuned her out. I had already heard the explanation many times. I finished eating and then began watching the game. I was very aware of the fact that Jake was right beside me which made it hard to concentrate on the actual game.

After an hour and a half, all I knew was that there was a blue team and a purple team and the blue team was winning by three points. It was pretty pathetic but I when you have Mr. Amazing sitting beside you, it's pretty hard to concentrate.

"I'll be right back" I said quietly and I knew mom would hear me.

I stood up and carefully made my way outside. I opened the door and a cool breeze rushed to meet my, blowing my hair slightly before dying down. I walked over to the porch and sat on the railing, letting my legs swing loosely on the other side.

I rested my head against the frame and looked up at the moon. It looked amazing tonight, much bigger than normal and surprisingly, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Maybe it was because it was so cold; I'm guessing around 2 degrees Fahrenheit.

Either way, I swear it had to be a record for Forks; not a cloud in the sky, not one in sight. From the railing, Charlie's front lawn looked like a winter wonderland. Snow was falling lightly but there was also ice and a lot of it.

It wasn't there when we got here . . . must have frozen over as the night got colder. The snow swirled around lightly in the small breeze, creating the snow globe effect. I took off my glove and extended my hand out. The air felt cool, like it felt most of the time, but not cold.

Snow began to collect on my hands but didn't melt immediately like it would with a normal person. Instead, it began to gather, creating a small mountain on my hand. I smiled as I looked at it, it looks to beautiful, the first snow before it's tainted with dirt and salt.

Almost like holding a small cloud in your hand. I played with it as I looked back at Charlie's front lawn. The snow created a small blanket on the grass and also began to collect on the tips of the trees. The trees were also adorned with ice crystals, hanging beautifully from the stems and shining in the moonlight.

The beautiful snow, not yet disturbed by busy feet, seemed to glisten in the moonlight as it piled. All the houses on the streets already had their little white covers on their roofs. I smiled as another cool wind rustled past. It helped clear my head.

Right now, all I could think about was Jake. Every time I'm near him, warmth spreads through my body and the way he smiles, how his whole face seems to light up . . . it's as if he was the sun illuminating the world.

"Nessie?" a familiar voice called behind me.

"Whoa!" I screamed as I jumped instinctively, falling off the railing.

Strong, warm arms immediately shot out and caught me, unnecessarily I might add, and pulled me up.

"You okay? I didn't mean to scare you" Jacob said as he took a seat beside me.

Warmth seemed to be radiating off him, just like the sun. His warmth seemed to spread out, like calm waves at a beach lapping softly at your feet.

"No it's okay, I just wasn't paying attention" I said, trying to make my blush go away.

I looked up to see Jake looking at me. In the moonlight, he looked almost magical. The moon reflected off his tanned skin and his deep brown eyes making his face shine

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked, his eyes boring deep into mine.

"Ummm . . ." I trialed off completely losing my train of thought.

I looked away, trying to assemble my thoughts.

"It was getting a bit crowded, so I came out here" I answered.

"I was wondering where you were. I went to the bathroom and when I came back you were gone" he said.

His tone seemed almost worried but caring at the same time.

"Yeah, well, it's a nice night. The moon is amazing . . . it reminds me of when we lived in Alaska" I said.

"When did you live in Alaska?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"About 10 years ago I think. We lived in a small town, like Forks. It was fun; we had major snowball fights all the time. I remember the time we nearly buried our house completely in snow.

Mom was so mad when she got back. Then Will said she could just walk into the house and all the snow would melt with all the steam that was coming out of her ears. He got buried under 30 feet of snow for that one" I said and we both laughed.

His laugh was deep with a buttery sort of sound and mine was high, like a piccolo. They complimented each other perfectly.

"Will is your brother right?" he asked and I nodded as I took off into a complete description about everybody.

I talked for a while explaining everything. He interrupted frequently but I didn't care. I loved just talking with him, interruptions and all. After I finished describing everyone, he began asking me about other stuff like my room, different places I had been, all of that.

I would tell him and then flip the question on him. He said he had never really left Forks. He almost left for college but just ended up taking online courses and got a degree in mechanics.

He'd been here for the past 50 years, running his small business and also looking after the pack. After dad left 50 years ago, most wolves stopped transforming but every couple years; a vampire would pop up and therefore activate the gene in the wolves.

It was almost like twenty questions but sort of back and forth. I learned just about everything about him in that span of time. I knew his favorite color, food, band, ice-cream, motorcycle and type of dog (I laughed at this one).

It almost seemed like a scene from a movie, those that you always '_Awww'_ at when you see. I was laughing and talking so much time just flew by.

"Nessie, where are you?" Mom called.

"Out here!" I yelled and in seconds, the cool night was disturbed with a sudden rush of warm air and light.

"We're leaving because it's getting late" she said.

"What time is it?" I asked but made no move to get down from the railing.

"It's almost 1am" she said and my eyes widened as I turned to Jake.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I know it's late but whatev. Guess What? It was my brithday yesterday! I had so much fun celebrating it with all my friends and family! It will certaintly be a birthday to remember. Anyways, what did you think? Okay, this is absolutely one of those parts where all the girls go *awww* as they smile so wide their mouth starts to hurt. HEre is the start of NEssie and Jake 'quality time ' together. I'll find a way soon for everything to be explained so the ture love can begin. :D**

**You see that little button down there, yea, it says review, click it . . . you knw you want to . . . **

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	19. Snowy Goodbyes

Chapter 19:

Snowy Goodbyes

Had I seriously just spent over 4 hours talking to Jake? Wow, talk about distracted. Jake jumped down from the railing onto the front lawn, landing with a soft thump. Snow immediately began to cover his head but it soon began melting.

I pushed myself up to get off.

I was planning to just jump off like Jake had done but I forgot one little thing . . . ice. I didn't see the ice on floor in front of the railing and being clumsy me, I stepped on it and immediately slipped.

Jake was under me in a second, catching me as I fell. Because of the position I had slipped in, he had caught me by wrapping both of his arms around me, leaving my head against his chest.

It was almost as if those arms were meant to hold me. They formed perfectly around me body, their warmth seeping through my jacket. I felt an electric current pass between us, as if we had just got zapped but it was different . . . lighter somehow.

"Thanks" I mumbled, my blush coming up, as he unwrapped his arms.

I already missed them around me, the warmth that seemed to penetrate every inch of my body right to my soul. He chuckled softly as he wiped ice crystals off of the back of my jacket and my hair.

"Just like you Bella" he said and mom laughed from the porch.

Mom motioned me up and I ran up immediately. She gave Charlie a tight hug, almost wishing to never let go.

"I'll be back dad" she said softly and they finally released each other.

"Bye Grandpa" I said and his eyes twinkled happily.

"Bye Nessie" he said as he hugged me softly and then proceeded to ruffle my hair.

I flattened it down as we continued down the line. I thanked Sue warmly for the amazing dinner before hugging her. In a way, she was actually my grandma.

"Come back any day Nessie, and you'll be welcome" she said and I smiled widely.

In a way, it was nice having a supernatural family. 'People' understood your reasons and what you were.

Billy was still a bit incredulous about everything but when I leaned down to hug him, he wrapped his arms warmly around me too. When I pulled back, I noticed his eyes shot between Jake and me before landing questionably on Jake.

"I still can't believe it's you Bella, man, I can't wait until you meet Claire. You guys are so much alike, I'm sure she'd love you, well, after I talk to her of course" Quill said and mom laughed as she hugged him and then Seth.

When I passed by them, they again glanced at Jake and then at me before laughing about irony. He glared at them, smacking their heads. Finally, I was at Jake. Mom was currently in his embrace and I had to admit, I felt a pang of jealousy which is absolutely ridiculous.

"Thank you Jake, I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you for bringing me back to my dad" she said before letting him go.

"I'm pretty sure you would've found a complicated way to do it yourself, I just made it easier" he teased and she rolled her eyes as she slapped his arm lightly.

Then he turned to me. I swear, if my heart wasn't currently restrained by my chest, it would be out running marathons at this moment. I felt myself begin to blush at his stare and I fidgeted for a second before speaking up.

"I guess I'll see you some other day then" I said.

I walked closer to him planning to shake his hand. It was hard enough to control my thoughts now, if I was in his arms . . . it might not be as easy. He met me halfway and surprised me by wrapping his arm around me.

A shock passed through me at his touch and my mind went completely blank and I lost all control of my body. He held me just for one second before pulling away, leaving me completely dazed and discordinated. I already missed those arms around me, the way they seemed to cradle my body perfectly against his.

"Bye Nessie" he said, smiling warmly at me.

I automatically returned the smile before I even realized what I was doing. Realizing that seeing him smile made me smile, I smiled even more before turning back to mom.

"I guess we should head home" I said.

She nodded her expression weird before she snapped back and smiled.

"Edward's probably in the process of pulling out his hair right now. I bet he wasn't expecting 6 hours but time just flew" mom said and I nodded, completely agreeing, though probably for a completely different reason.

We were almost to our car when something cold hit the back of my head, making it jerk forward. I whirled around, gasping in surprise, and realized that I had just been hit with a snowball.

I looked accusingly up to the porch of the house trying to figure out who it was. The three boys were arguing but when they saw me, they went stiff and immediately pointed to each other.

I rolled my eyes but at the same time, sunk to the ground, grabbing a snow in my hands. Before they could really notice what I was doing, I snapped my wrist forward and almost instantaneously, Seth got hit with a huge snowball, making him stumbled back as he tried to shake the snow from his hair.

While Jacob and Quill laughed at him, I launched two more snowballs at _them_. I threw the one that was going to hit Jacob softly so it would barely brush him. When I was satisfied they'd all been hit, I turned back to my mom, who was shaking her head.

"You're so immature sometimes" she laughed but in a good way.

"Hey, now we're even and the world can turn again" I said which made her laugh louder.

Quill tried to hit me as we were climbing in the car but I ducked just as it was about to hit. We waved goodbye and then we were off.

"See mom" I said as I took my gloves off. "I told you everything would be fine"

"Yes it was, but you can't help but worry for something like this. I owe Jacob for like ever" she said and I laughed, trying to cover the butterflies his name brought to my stomach.

What in the world was wrong with me right now?

"So, where were you? You hadn't been in the house door a while" she asked.

"I was just hanging out outside. It was a really nice night. Then Jake came out and we talked for a bit, played with snow" I shrugged. "It seemed we were both a bit bored inside" I said, saying a half-truth.

Technically, I was a bit bored and I _did _play with snow but I mostly just talked to Jacob . . . for 4 hours . . .

"It was fun, we should go back sometime" I said.

"Yeah, maybe we could also bring Edward" and I looked at her weirdly.

"I'm not sure that would be too good for Charlie's health" I said but she shrugged.

"I think he'll be fine since, I told him I loved Edward, that I married him and that he's your father so he helped create his granddaughter" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I still have no idea how you guys got away with that" I murmured.

"Well, you see, Alice the little scheming devil, had seen that we might do something . . . _loud_ in my room so she soundproofed my room completely when I was at school one day" she said and my eyes widened.

"Wow, Alice must've been desperate for dad to get laid" I said and mom glared at me for a second before chuckling.

"I wouldn't criticize Alice too much, she's part of the reason you're here" she said.

I huffed but let it go. It only took a couple more minutes to get home so we stayed mostly quiet. It wasn't awkward, sort of just, nothing more to say sort of silence.

"Thank you Nessie, by the way" mom said as she got out. "I never got to thank you for going with me"

I shrugged but smiled. "I enjoyed it too, so thank _you_" I said and we both laughed as we headed into our house. The second she walked through the doors, Edward was there, taking her into his arms.

"I missed you love" he whispered as he captured her lips.

"Okay, get a room" I said as I headed up to my room.

Now that I wasn't with Jake anymore, the time of night really hit me and I found that I was exhausted.

"Good night to you too Nessie" he called and I rolled my eyes as I muttered good night.

I called goodnight to everyone else before heading straight to my room. I took a long shower, letting the warm water attempt to relax my stiff muscles. Once I finished, I quickly dried my hair and slipped on my pajamas.

I barely made it to my bed before I passed out.

Of course I dreamed of Jacob again, it's become this recurring dream. This time, it was all circulating around the moment he caught me, his arms fighting perfectly around me.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Emmett yelled in my ear and I jumped up so quickly, I slammed my head on his.

"Argh . . . seriously Emmett?" I said as I fell back on my bead, holding my pounding forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, trying to fight the headache that came with slamming into stone.

"Let me see" he said taking pulling my hands from face. "It looks like you have a tomato on your forehead!" He exclaimed and I groaned.


	20. Jasper

Chapter 20:

Jasper

My door opened suddenly and Mom, Dad and Carlisle rushed in.

"I'm fine" I muttered as I held my forehead. "God, Emmett, you know there's this amazing invention called an alarm clock" I muttered.

"Let me see Nessie" Carlisle but I shook my head.

"It's stupid, I hit my head, it hurts, and that's about as far as it goes" I said but he came up to my bed anyway and I sighed, removing my hand.

I heard my mom's small gasp and then she began scolding Emmett.

"Carlisle I'm seriously fine, I'll heal in like a minute" I said. "Though this headache might last a lot longer" I groaned. "One of these days Emmett, one of these days" I groaned as I fell back onto my bed.

"I would take some Aleve for the pain and I'd put some ice so it doesn't blow up anymore" Carlisle said and I nodded.

That's sort of the only thing you could do. You know, I found it sort of ironic that my skin is practically impenetrable and my bones are almost as strong as a vampire and all this is supposed to protect me from human injuries, but for some reason, every time I really get hurt, a vampire has been involved. Something was obviously wrong with the world. After a second, I looked pointedly at my watchers and they jumped up, leaving the room.

"I almost forgot, good morning Nessie! Nice tomato!" Emmet called as he was walking out.

I launched a pillow at the door but he closed it just before it hit and the pillow hit the floor. Suddenly, like a wave, last night's events washed on me. I fell back on my bed as confusion took over once again.

I had no idea what was going on. I knew I felt strongly for Jake but it wasn't only that, it was something different. Like magnets, I always want to be near him and I'm longing for him when I'm not.

I got up, took two Aleve's and began getting dressed as I continued thinking about it. It was stupid; he couldn't feel the same way . . . could he? I wasn't really paying attention to what I put on, just slipping on clothes at random.

I though back to when I first saw him, how his eyes, like an obsidian abyss, seemed to go on forever. How they seemed to look deeper than any eyes every could. Or how his smile, his amazing smile seemed to light up every inch of my world.

Or how every time I was around him, my body relaxed completely and I felt like I was flying in the clouds. I looked at myself and I had to admit, I did pretty good for having no idea what I had been putting on.

I sat on my bed, my emotions all mixed up. I thought back to the second our bodies touched; the current that passed through us. Was it possible to be falling in love with your natural enemy?

I fell back onto my bed as my heart soared in my chest. I was falling in love with Jacob Black, the wolf, mom's best friend, dad's old enemy . . . Jacob . . .

My door suddenly opened, startling me. When I was pretty sure my heart hadn't stopped, I looked up. My heart sank as I saw Jasper standing there. _CRAP!_ I immediately began blocking my emotions but he raised an eyebrow so I just forced myself to stay calm.

"Nessie, is there something you want to talk about?" he asked kindly but I shook my head, a bit too quickly, and he noticed.

He came in fully, shutting the door tightly behind him. Then he leaned against the wall looking straight at me. Just seeing his eyes one me began unraveling me, it was unnerving. Eventually I couldn't keep his gaze anymore and I looked away. I felt his powers starting to work into me and I tried to set up a mental barrier to block them.

"Nessie, I may not be a mind reader like Edward but I can feel your emotions . . ." he trailed off looking at me. "And I've felt the emotions coming off of you many times since I've lived with Carlisle and even now, with our families combined, but never coming from you" he said and I knew exactly what he was referring to.

Aw crap, what was I supposed to say? It's nothing Jasper; I'm just falling in love with Jacob Black, no big deal. Just thinking his name made my heart speed up and I groaned silently as Jasper raised an eyebrow again.

"Nessie?" he asked. "You know you could tell me, I wouldn't tell your parents but there's really no point in lying to yourself or me." he added with a small chuckle. "I just want to help because behind those prominent emotions there are other that you also try to hide . . ." he said and I could almost read them in his eyes though his face never changed.

"I'm seriously fine uncle Jazz" I said, trying to lighten the mood but even _I_ could hear the lie in my voice.

He was about to say something but was interrupted by mom.

"Ness? Hurry up, our we might be late" she said and I rolled my eyes.

As if it was possible for us to be late. I grabbed my bag quickly and ran out the door.

"Sorry Uncle Jazz but I have to go" I yelled as I headed down.

Mom already had some cereal set out so I just grabbed some ice for my head and sat down.

"Don't take too long" Mom said as she headed out.

"Mom, it's practically a physical _impossibility_ that we'll be late" I called out and I heard her laugh.

I ate quickly, washing my plate when I was done. I brushed my teeth at hyper speed and then headed to the garage where everyone was already waiting.

"See mom, we have the perfect amount of time" I said and she stuck her tongue out as she got into the car with Edward.

I slipped in with Sophie and immediately buckled my seatbelt. She noticed and laughed, though slightly defensively.

"Hey, I've never been in an accident" she said as she took off from the garage, the speed dial racing up quickly.

"Yes but you've just barely avoided about 1,000" I said.

"Key word: avoided" she pointed out.

"Barely avoided" I shot back and everyone cracked up.

Eventually, we got to the school and just like I had predicted, right on time. We all piled out but even before Jasper got out, I could feel his eyes on me, penetrating through the glass. I began getting fidgety under his stare as I tried to keep my emotions in check.

"Hey Nessie!" Andrea called, somewhat timidly, as she waved me over.

Josh had his arm slung over her shoulder and they were both standing under the office roof to shield them from the rain. Ian and Sara stood behind them, talking animatedly with Abby and Zach. Lucia was nowhere to be seen. I glanced slightly at Jasper and then at Andrea; she was truly my savior.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later" I said as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed over to them.

"Hey guys" I said and they all greeted me.

"I can't wait for this afternoon" Zach said and everyone nodded eagerly.

"I know, it's going to be so much fun and supposedly, it's supposed to warm up. I think I can almost feel it, it's not as cold today" Sara said.

"I know, I haven't been to the beach in forever, it's been so cold these days, I never even think about it" Ian put in.

"Umm, just curious but what are we talking about?" I asked just as the bell rang.

"Come on, I'll tell you on our way to Calculus" Andrea said as she grabbed my arm, pulling me along.

"So, where are you guys going?" I asked Andrea and Zach.

"We were planning on going to the beach" they said and I made a face.

They wanted to go to the beach when it had been snowing just last night? They saw it and began laughing.

"We're not crazy Nessie" Andrea said. "The snow last night was an out of the blue thing, it wasn't supposed to start snowing for another two weeks. _Supposedly_ it's supposed to be warm today and I think it will be. I mean, it's not really cold right now" she said as we walked into Calculus.

"You just saying that because that weatherman, Rookie Gould said so" Zach said.

"No!" Andrea said, blushing slightly. "I can feel that it's warm"

"You love him and his ridiculous haircut" Zach said as I handed my slip to the teacher.

"Ah Nessie, you were touring yesterday, that's right, I met your cousins. Well, here are you books, why don't you take a seat next to Andrea in the back" Mrs. Leafpine said and I nodded, grabbing my books and walking back with them.

"Nessie, don't listen to anything he says" Andrea said as she sat down. "He's a total liar . . . and there is nothing wrong with Rookie's haircut!" Andrea said defensively.

"Yeah . . . _sure_" Zach said just as the bell rang.

"You know what, forget it" Andrea whispered as she began taking notes.

With a start, I realized I had this class with Edward and Jasper . . . when in the world had they walked in? Feeling my eyes on them, they both turned their heads, their seat only 2 away from mine. They both smiled at me but jasper's was more like on e of those knowing smiles.

I looked away before he could even think about trying to get me to spill my guts.

"So anyway, we've been dying to go to the beach since we couldn't go together this summer but we want to try to go before winter sets in so we planned no going today after school" she whispered.

"Yeah, according to _Rookie_, it's supposed to be warm" Zach teased and Andrea shoved him roughly.

I rolled my eyes at their exchange; these were my friends . . .

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So, what did you think? Ahh the joys of falling in lvoe with an empath in your house. Must really suck. THough, I'll amke sure she gets somethign in returen, beach scene coming up soon *wink, nudge wink* Sigh, it's back to school but just think . . . 3 weeks and winter break . . . 3 weeks . . . **

**Review=Happy Author=cookies**

**(I3U) **

**Luv Ya!**

**JMFanficQueen**


	21. The Beach?

Chapter 21:

The Beach?

"So, we we're all going to meet up at my dad's hardware store and then we could take my mom's van. It carries 8 people with room still left it the back for all of our stuff. We were planning on leaving at about 5pm so we could enjoy the beach before the bonfire at night" Zach whispered eagerly.

"That sounds really cool" I said as the bell rang.

I packed up my stuff and walked out with them.

"You should come, it'll be fun" Andrea said.

"Are you sure, I mean, you've been planning this for weeks and I got here just 2 days ago" I said as we walked towards building number 3.

"Well duh! What am I going to say Nessie, no you have to be our friend for a minimum of 2 months before you can actually hang out with us?" Andrea asked and we both laughed. "We'll talk more at lunch, good luck!" Andrea said as I headed into Mr. Crout's class.

The morning passed pretty quickly after that. Mr. Crout yelled at me when I first walked in, something about my sweater, but then just let me sit down in peace, resigning to the fact that I was now one of his regular students and he couldn't 'torture' me anymore.

Literature and Economy didn't prove interesting. When you practically have a bachelor's degree in every field possible, it's pretty hard for something that we are 'taught' in school to be new to me.

"So Nessie, have you deemed yourself worthy to go to the beach with us tonight?" Andrea asked as she sat down with her lunch.

"Oh yeah Nessie, you should totally come, it's always lots of fun" Sara piped in.

I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"I'll ask my sis but I'm pretty sure I can" I said and they all cheered happily.

"Hey guys" Lucia said softly as she sat down.

"Are you okay? You weren't here this morning" I said and the other nodded.

"I was sick last night and I sort of slept straight through my alarm clock" she laughed as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Someone's cheerful today" Ian said.

"Of course she is, today she gets to see Rick again" Abbey said and Lucia shoved her playfully.

"Hey, you have access to boyfriend 24/7. I haven't' seen Rick for a couple days" she argued.

"Is something wrong over there?" Zach asked.

"No . . . "she trialed off, an odd tone to her voice."He's just been really . . . busy . . . these past few days" she said.

"With what?" Josh asked but Lucia shrugged.

"He hasn't been able to tell me, we've barely been able to talk to each other. He said he'd explain everything tonight" Lucia said, her eyes flicking over to my family and then to me.

"Nessie, do you need a ride or anything for tonight?" Andrea asked but I shook my head.

"I'll meet you guys there" I said as the bell rang.

Andrea, Lucia, and Abbey followed after me as we all headed to the art room. Lucia was still a bit distant but she was talking more freely to me and standing a lot closer.

"Okay class, art is a very fine but time consuming ability, but it all starts with a sketch. All artists do a basic sketch, either simple or complex, of what they're going to draw or paint before they actually do it.

It helps them get a perspective on how they're going to draw what they're going to draw. Now, some artists only do a sketch in pencil and others add color to their finishes product. So, your assignment for this week is to pick an object in this room or a person or a scene and begin a complex sketch of it. At the end of this week, I ask that you bring in your colored pencils so you can begin coloring them" Mrs. Bonnet said.

I began thinking about what I wanted to draw but my mind always kept going back to last night. Eventually I gave in and began doing the basic outline of my sketch.

It was going to be picture of me and Jake sitting on the railing and talking as the snow swirled in front of us and the house shined warmly behind us. I got the basic shape of the house, the porch and the railing drawn before the period was over.

"Wow Nessie, that's really good" Lucia commented as I put it away.

"Thanks" I said as we headed off to gym

Almost everybody was almost there so we changed quickly before heading out. I found everyone seated on the bleachers, crowding around Ian.

"I'm just going to sit out today" Ian said just as we arrived.

"Oh come on dude, you show those Cullens they can't bring you down" Josh said and I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure they could bring him down if they wanted to" Lucia said and but something in her tone made my whole family whip their head towards her.

"I for one agree with Lucia" Ian said. "Besides, it's doctors' orders, I'm not to break my nose again before the first break has healed completely" Ian said and I glared at Emmett from across the gym.

He just smiled and shrugged. Gym turned out to be pretty harmless anyways. Because of Ian's accident yesterday, coach suspended dodge ball for a month, much to the disappointment of many people.

So, instead of hurtling deadly accurate dodge balls at other people, we got to run the track and play around with a soccer ball. It was a pretty pathetic excuse for Physical education but it was pretty good compared to other schools.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

"Wow, you know, it's actually a little bit warmer than before" Zach commented.

I shrugged as we all headed outside.

"We'll see you at 5 then Nessie!" Andrea called as she got in the car with Josh.

I nodded as I headed towards Sophie's Mustang. I was the first one there so I just leaned against the passenger as I waited for them. The boys were the first one out but they were followed almost immediately by the girls.

They were all talking urgently, as if something was wrong. When Jasper passed by me, he gave me that 'look' but didn't say anything.

"Hey Ness" Sophie said as she unlocked the car.

I slipped in the passenger seat with Mel and Will while Alex slipped in the front.

"Hey Nessie, about your friend, Lucia" Sophie said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Does she know about us . . . like vampires I mean" she asked.

"I'm not sure but I think so. I mean, I think her boyfriend is one of the wolves of La Push so I'd assume she'd know about vampires. I'm mean, how could she not, their relationship would've fallen apart if not" I said and Sophie nodded. "But I'm not sure"

"Ask her then" Alex said and I whacked his head rest.

"That's a brilliant idea Alex; I'm just going to go up to my friend and say, 'Hey Lucia, my family and I were wondering if you knew that we're vampires. Oh, you didn't? Opps'" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"It was just a suggestion" he muttered.

"I think you should try" Mel said and my mouth dropped. "I mean, it's better than us just popping up on her doorstep" Mel said defensively.

"Fine . . . I'll try and see if I can find a discreet way to do it" I muttered as Sophie pulled into the garage. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go get ready to go to the beach" I said as I jumped out


	22. The Art of Surfing

Chapter 22:

The Art of Surfing

"You're going to the beach?" Edward asked as I ran into my house.

"Uh, yeah?" I said.

He was about to add something else when I recognized his tone, it was the same one mom would give me years ago when I wanted to go somewhere.

_' . . . Dad . . . you realize I'm 52 right?' _I thought to him.

He smiled sheepishly as he nodded as waved his hand at my room. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips as I ran upstairs. I ran up the three flights of stairs and went straight for my bedroom.

I plopped down on my desk, dropping my backpack on the floor. I connected my IPod to the stereo and turned it on before beginning the wonderful task of homework. I went as quickly as I could through it but still hadn't finished by the time I had to get ready.

I swear, high school homework is made for humans and vampires alike. If you know everything perfectly, then you zoom through the question, but then, there are like a million questions. I sighed as I closed the textbook, well, I _almost_ finished.

I headed over to my closet, browsing through my clothes until I found my outfit. First I slipped on my plaid purple bikini that had stripes of black and silver. Then, I slipped on my jean shorts and my green t-shirt which I had cut so that it hung off my left shoulder.

I put on tennis shoes, not anxious to walk through soggy Forks in flip-flops but I packed my flip-flops in my bag. I packed my purple hoddie with its matching knit pants since I knew the temperature was going to plummet once it got late.

I packed my camera, my iPod, my phone and my towel before I was ready to head out. I grabbed my sunglasses as an afterthought, slipping them into a side pocket. It was just a precaution because I knew that the idea that it would be sunny in Forks was not-probable.

"Nessie!" my mom called when I came down stairs. "You're absolutely going to freeze!" she said as she eyes my outfit.

"Mom" I sighed as I held up my fingers. "One, it's not that cold outside. Second, for me to actually _freeze_, it has to be like Antarctica and even then, I probably would only be a bit cold. Third, I packed a hoddie just in case and for the sake for this conversation" I said, ticking of each reason with my fingers.

Mom sighed as she realized the logic of what I was saying.

"Mom, I'm 52" I said.

_'Wow . . . Déjà vu, what is it, treat Nessie like a teenager day?' _I thought and Edward chuckled softly.

"Love you mom!" I called as I headed to my Lexus.

I climbed in, tossing my bag into the passenger seat. As I drove out, I realized, with some surprise, that it was actually a bit warmer than it was this afternoon. I drove quickly, relying on my memory from when I first toured Forks on foot, to guide me to the store.

When I arrived, I realized that I was the last one there. Everyone was already there, leaning against Josh's van. His van was a jet black Pilot Toyota with a bunch of surfboards strapped on the top. They were going to surf . . . that was going to be interesting.

"Hey Ness!" Andrea called as I parked. "I told you it would get warmer" she said, sticking her tongue out at Zach.

"Yeah, by like _2_ degrees!" he shot back but then smiled. "No, it really is warming up. It'll drop like crazy at night but until then, let's hope for the best"

I got out of my car, grabbing my bag swiftly before locking it.

"Okay then, let's go!" Josh said and we all piled in.

Andrea sat in the front with Josh while Zach, Abby and Lucia occupied the middle seats, leaving Ian, Sara and me in the back. I easily climbed in, tossing my bag into the back on top of all their bags.

"I hope you brought a jacket Nessie, it really does get cold here" Sara said as Josh started the van.

"Yeah, it's in my bag but for now, I'm good. I don't get cold very easily" I said.

Josh turned on the radio as he took off into the streets, blaring it loudly.

"Oh yeah, let's get this party started!" Zach yelled, bouncing in his seat.

We all laughed and began talking about different things.

"So Nessie, you liking Forks or ahs it driven you insane yet?" Lucia asked, giggling.

"Umm . . . Is she high or something?" I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"No, she's going to see Rick so she's a bit giddy" Andrea called as the boys whistles suggestively.

She sunk back into her seat, blushing, but didn't deny what Andrea said.

"Forks is . . . nice I guess. It's got its own charm . . . the way all the little towns do. Besides, I've practically grown up in small little snowing villages so; I'm used to the whole _'nothing to do!'_" I said, imitating popular girl's voice.

They laughed as they all nodded. We didn't talk much but more just liked laughed and told jokes for most of the ride.

"Just five more minutes Lucia" Zach said in a sing-song voice.

"Will you all just shut-up, you try staying away from Abby for over a week" she said back and that immediately quieted him.

"Nice one" I murmured and she smiled slightly.

"Okay guys, here we are!" Josh said as he parked.

We all got out hurriedly, grabbing our bags from the trunk. Once I looked towards the beach, I froze. I recognized this beach, how could I not? This was First Beach, the only beach near Forks . . . how could I have been so stupid? First beach was in La Push!

Great, now I'm going to have wolves glaring at me and probably trying to drown me all day.

"Nessie?" Lucia asked, nudging me.

"Oh yeah, let's go" I said.

The boys grabbed all the surfboards while we carried their bags for them and we all headed onto the beach. As soon as we were past the concrete, I took of my shoes and socks, walking barefoot into the sand.

The beach is much like I remembered it, except there was a lot less sun. It seems the sun made an appearance in la Push today but a very faint one. It wasn't very bright and clouds constantly kept trying to obscure it but it stayed strong.

I had no idea how far we were going to I let the boys lead, hanging out towards the back of the group with Lucia. I could feels her eyes on my as we reached a patch of sun on the sand. I passed easily through it and could almost see the confusion in her eyes.

What I supposed to sparkle? Yes, all vampires do but I'm half-vampire, so I only sort of shimmer slightly. If you're paying attention, like Lucia, you can notice it. If not, my skin just seems, I don't know, brighter slightly? I don't know.

Hers eyes followed me for a bit longer before they darted away, almost as if sensing that I saw her.

"Here it is! The majestic beach party area, preserved for thousands of years!" Josh said as he dropped the surfboards next to a circle of small, handmade wooden benches on the beach.

They all circled around a bunch of burnt wood; I'm guessing this was the bonfire area. The girls began spreading out the blankets and bringing out the supplies while the boys gathered drift wood.

I spread out my towel and connected it with their huge collection of towels. Ian took out the radio and in seconds, music was blaring loudly. Abby brought out the apples and chips, spreading them on our designated 'food blanket'.

Sara opened the big cooler they had brought, bringing out cokes. She tossed them to the boys as they came back, sweating from lifting all the wood. I turned to see the pile of burnt wood was now a big pile of drift wood and there was another big pile of wood off to the side.

"Oh yeah!" Josh said as he opened the coke and took a long swig.

"Surfs up dude!" Zach called, running towards the surfboards.

"Isn't the water going to be like freezing?" I asked Andréa as we followed after the boys.

"Yeah, it's going to be freezing" she laughed. "But we surf it anyways, well, attempt to surf it more like it. After you get past the initial, my blood is freezing over feeling, it's cool. Besides, after you fall off the tenth time, you're pretty warm by then" Andrea said as she grabbed one of the surfboards. "Just as a precaution, we wear these wet suits, it keeps you even warmer and prevents the nasty belly rashes you get" Andrea said as she slipped one on. "I have a spare if you want it" she said.

"Nah, it's okay, I'm not cold and I probably won't be" I said.

She was about to argue but I cut her off with one word.

"Alaska. If you survive there, then trust me, you can survive here" I said and she laughed but nodded.

I grabbed a surfboard and followed after her. I had never surfed in my life but it couldn't be that hard, could it?

"Hey Abby, you coming?" I asked as we passed her.

She was sitting next to the stereo with a camera, her shirt and pants still on.

"I can't go in, I'm sick" she grimaced and we grimaced too.

"Here, I'll stay with you, I've never surfed anyways.

"NO! I forbid anyone to stay with me. I already convinced Ian, now you two don't even think about it" she said as she threw sand our way. "No, seriously, I like taking pictures, anyways, the waters too cold so I'll be perfectly content watching all of you fail miserably" she said and I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Come on Nessie, Andrea!" Josh called and we both ran over.

Andrea, to go to her lover, me, to fail miserably at the art of surfing

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey GUys! I just barely have time to upload this so I'm not going to right out this long authors note. Quick Version:**

**PLease Review! You get cookies (3)**

_**IMPORTANT FOR ALL READERS!**_

_**i WILL NOT BE UPDATING NEXT WEEK BECAUSE I HAVE SEMSTER EXAMS AND I HAVE TO STUDY A LOT SO I'M NOT DEDICATING ANYTIME AT ALL TO WRITTING CHAPTERS**_**. Sorry, but school comes first**

**Luv YA!**

**JMFanficQueen**


	23. The Surfing Champion

Chapter 23:

Surfing Champion

When I walked into the water, it didn't feel cold to me but I could tell it was really cold.

"It's warmer than last time" Andrea said, her teeth chattering.

She took a deep breath and dunked her head under the water before jumping up onto her surfboard. I followed after her, swinging on my surfboard. I mean, I'd seen people surf on TV and it didn't look that hard . . . you just needed balance . . . oh . . . great. OF course, I inherit my mom's terrible balance problem. Well . . . this is going to be fun . . .

I paddled quickly, meeting up with an upcoming wave. Just as it began to lift my board, I jumped up. Of course, my foot had to end on the farther edge of the board, toppling me over completely. The wave sucked me under and I had to kick ferociously to get back up.

"Hey Nessie! You okay?" Abby called from the beach.

"Yeah, stepped on wrong!" I yelled back as I tried again.

This time, I got up and began surfing the wave; the trick was to firmly plant your feet in the middle so as not to slip. Once mine began running out, I swiveled my board around just in time to catch another one. I did for a pretty long time and was proud of myself. I was actually surfing in northwestern Washington in probably like 59 degrees, this was an accomplishment!

It had had lots of competitions with the boys, which I mostly won and laughed when everyone fell off. It was just . . . amazing. I had just finished my second wave and was about to catch a third wave when I pitched squealing distracted me. I lost my footing and slipped of the board. Since I had just finished a wave, I was near the shallow end of the ocean and when I fell, I slammed my back on the hard sand.

"Ugh" I muttered as I got up and took my board to shore.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard the same sequel and turned to see Lucia running full speed towards one of the wolves that seem to have appeared out of nowhere.

He was smiling widely as she ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly, kissing constantly. I would assume this was Rick.

"Hey Nessie!" Abby called, snapping me back from my ponderings. "Watermelon?" she asked and I nodded as I walked over.

As I passed Rick and Lucia, Rick went rigid and spun around suddenly to face me, pushing Lucia behind him. Then he seemed to realize who I was.

"Oh, it's _you_" he said, grimacing slightly.

"You two . . . know each other?" Lucia asked from behind Rick.

He realized suddenly she was still behind him and took her arm, leading her back into his arms.

"Uh, yeah, we've met a couple times before" I said awkwardly.

"Nessie?" Abby called.

"So, yeah, bye" I said as I ran over to Abby.

Everyone was already there, attacking the waters and fruits.

"So, that's Rick?" I asked Andrea as I grabbed a slice of watermelon and she nodded.

"Yeah, him and all his friends are really cool and fun to be around but he's really protective of Lucia" she said and I nodded.

I felt eyes on me so I turned to see Rick and Lucia looking at me intently as they talked. I blushed and turned back around but tuned my ears in.

"Is that even possible?" Lucia asked and Rick shrugged.

"I guess, there's nothing that says it's not. I mean, this whole thing is just . . . weird" Rick said.

"So is Jake coming?" she asked and my heart rate picked up at his name.

"Yeah, they're all coming; they're just finishing off their patrols. I snuck off early"

"Does he know?"

"No"

"Hey boys, we should start the fire, the sun is starting to go down and it's getting cooler" Sara said, bringing back my attention to my friends.

"Okay, we will . . . after we verse Nessie once more" Ian said and all the guys agreed.

"I already proved I'm the surfing master among you, do you really want to get beat _again _"I asked.

"Uhuh, _master_" Josh scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what would _you_ call 32-0?" I asked.

"Whatever, hey Rick, dude, come help us demolish this girl in surfing" Zach called.

"Nah, I'm okay" he called back.

"Oh come on!" Ian said as he and Josh walked over and pulled him away from Lucia. "You'll have more than enough time for _that_ later" they said. "Now come on!"

Rick finally agreed, pulling off his shirt and grabbing a surfboard.

"Just to let you know, _I'm_ the surfing champion around here" Rick said as we headed out to the water.

"Well, if you're anything like these marshmallows, you won't be champion for long" I said.

"HEY!" the boys called and I laughed as I began paddling out.

Rick paddled out only 2 yards next to me. A wave came up and I began pushing harder so I could get closer to the top. Just as it began to curl, I got up, successfully, twirling the board in a loop in the process. I felt someone coming up and I sped down just as Rick board passed mine, his board missing mine by only a hair.

"Nice try!" I called out.

IN the next few minutes, I managed to dunk all the boys except Rick. I had to admit, the guy was good. I watched him surf a wave intently and suddenly realized how I could get him. I began paddling out into the ocean until a wave began form in front of me.

I flattened myself on the board as I paddled behind the wave, the water obscuring me from view. Just like I had thought, Rick tried to get up to the top of the wave. What he wasn't expecting was me, also at the top, ready to hit him. Our boards clashed and he immediately fell under the curl. I wobbled for a second but finally managed to get control.

"Oh yeah! Who's the surfing champion!" I called as I rode the wave back to shore.

"Oh yeah Ness!" Abby called and I laughed as I jumped off the board. "That was so amazing, I can't believe I get it on tape!" she exclaimed as she handed me a towel.

"Dude! You got beat by a GIRL!" I heard a deep voice call and then a couple other voices laughing.

I froze, the towel dropping out of my hands. The wolves were here. Translation: Jacob was here.

"Ness? Earth to Nessie!" Abby called and I blinked furiously, my face reddening.

"Uh, yeah, thanks" I said as I followed her back to the fire the boys had created.

I suddenly realized that everyone else was already wearing their pants and sweaters. I didn't feel cold but as always, I had to blend like a normal person.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get my clothes" I told Abby.

"I was wondering how you weren't in hypothermia yet, I mean, you're not even shivering!" she said.

"I've lived in the cold for a long time, I'm sort used to it" I said as I walked over to where I left my bag and took out my clothes.

I slipped on my knit pants and shirt and was just putting on my jacket when a voice said from behind me: "You did amazing just now"

I smiled involuntarily as I turned to face Jacob.

"Thanks, I didn't even know I could surf, I just found out today" I said as I zipped up my jacket.

HE looked at me funny for a second.

"Are you even cold?" he asked.

"Are you?" I asked motioning to his jacket.

"Good point" he said, his bright white teeth shining brightly. "No but really, none of has ever been able to beat Rick" he said just as we got back.

It was already pretty dark so they tossed in a few more logs to get the fire bigger.

"It's blue" I realized suddenly as I gazed at the fire.

"Yeah, the salt does that" Jacob said.

"Come on guys; grab a seat around the fire so you don't freeze!" Andrea called to us and we both chuckled at the idea that we could _'freeze' _in this temperature as we ran over.

Everyone was already there, including the wolves, and food was passed around as the music jammed in the background. We both sat down hurriedly and I didn't fail to notice how our arms were almost touching.

Hot dogs were skewered onto straightened wire hangers and buns were placed over the fire to get toasted. A bag of marshmallows was passed around and we all took a couple and stuck them on a branch, putting them over the fire next to the hotdogs. The graham crackers, chocolate, ketchup, mustard and chips were all laid out on a huge platter for everyone to pick and choose.

Sara began passing around the soda and we each took a cup, placing it on the sand. Everyone was talking, laughing and eating simultaneously as the bonfire burned brightly in front of us. I smiled as I realized how unbelievable this moment was. A couple weeks ago, I would've never thought I'd be sitting on the beach at an actual bonfire surrounded by my friends and actually eating hotdogs and marshmallows that have been roasted over an open fire. It almost seemed magical.


	24. The Warmest Softest SweetScented Pillow

Chapter 24:

Warmest, Softest, Sweet-Scented Pillow

After that, the night just seemed to flow along and I began losing track of the time. After we ate, we talked for a while but then Abby's favorite song came on the radio and somehow all us girls found ourselves dancing with her. We messed around for a while more before it got _too cold _and everyone scuttled back to the fire.

"So, are you having fun?" Jacob asked as I sat back down.

"Yeah, I've never really been to one of these bonfire things, since, well, you know, my family and fire don't really get along" I said and he nodded.

"We love the fire though, it's just so hot" Quill said and we all laughed. "What?" he asked but we just kept on laughing.

The rest of the night was spent mostly like that. We would talk and then laugh and laugh and then talk some more. The wolves seemed to blend easily with our group, contributing their own stories that somehow never steered in the direction that they were different.

Andrea was currently talking about Mr. Crout and I was listening but at the same time, I was looking up at the sky. Some of the stars were visible but most of them were covered by the clouds. The moon though, was toughing it out as it fought its way out of every cloud that tried to come in front.

"So the funniest thing happened when she tried to ask—" Andrea said.

Slowly between the marvel of the stars, the amazing person beside me who I could barely keep my eyes off of and the warmth of him and the fire, my eyelids began getting droopy. Before I knew it, I was resting my head on warmest, softest, sweet scented 'pillow'

JBPOV (YAY!)

_'Where's Rick?' _Seth thought.

_'Running off to Lucia probably, he must've been watching for them' _Cole snorted.

_'Jake, don't you go running off too' _Quill thought and I had to bite back a groan; there went my plan to escape secretly.

I just couldn't get Nessie out of my head. She was just so perfect . . .

_"Dude, you know this is just plain wrong right?' _Tom thoughtand I lunged at him.

_'There are many other things that are wrong, especially concerning your mind, but Nessie is not one of them, you understand?'_ I growled at him as I finally managed to pin him.

"_Okay dude, I get it, back off' _he thought and I growled at him once more before jumping off.

_'And just so you know Quill, we're all running off because we told them we'd be there and we're done here anyways'_ I thought and they all nodded as they waited for me.

I took off and could feel the rhythmic thuds of my pack following behind me. We quickly traversed the forest and soon the dirt and leaves began to give way to sand. We morphed back and slipped on our pants and sweaters before heading over to where they were set up. We were all hot in the sweaters but it was supposedly really cold outside so we had to attempt to blend in. When we got there, all the girls were there but the boys were nowhere to be found.

"Oh, hey guys! You made it!" Lucia said as she greeted us.

"So Lucia, where's you sneaky little lover" Claire teased and she blushed bright red.

"They're out there" she stammered, pointing to the ocean.

We all looked out and I saw the most amazing thing in the world; Nessie in a bikini. She was wearing a plaid purple bikini that had stripes of black and silver running around. The bikini accented her perfectly toned stomach and beautiful long legs, and that not mentioning the _upper_ part of her body.

"Oh my god" I whispered and suddenly groans emanated from around me.

"Great, I have a feeling we'll be seeing Nessie in a bathing suit many more times tonight" Tom said and they other agreed.

"She does have an amazing body though" Seth said and I growled at him but very softly.

I knew he didn't mean it like the other wolves did.

"What are they doing?" Tom asked and suddenly all the boys, including Rick, appeared on surfboards as well.

"They're challenging Nessie to a surfing contest. She has actually never surfed before but she's like this amazing pro. So anyway, she beat them like 30 times but they're sore losers so they challenged her again, but this time got Rick to surf too" Lucia explained.

"Oh, if Rick's surfing, she doesn't have a chance" Quill said.

"I don't know" Andrea chimed in. "Nessie's really good" she said.

As we watched, Nessie began to surf a wave when Rick sped by her. It looked like he hit her but somehow she managed to turn away at the right time.

"Nice try!" she called out, her voice like a choir of angels.

Her hair was flowing wildly in her ponytail, flailing in the wind and sticking to her face. IN the next few minutes, she somehow managed to dunk all the boys except Rick.

"Just them two now, I wonder who'll win" Lucia said.

"Oh, Rick will totally win" Zach said as he ran over, dripping and shivering. "He's too good"

As we watched, Nessie began to paddle out into the ocean for no apparent reason.

"What is she doing?" Tom said.

Suddenly, I saw her plan and smiled widely; this cunning angel was going to beat Rick. A big wave began to form and just like I thought, Rick began to ride it. Just as he got to the top of the wave, Nessie materialized from over the back of the wave. Their boards clashed and he immediately fell under the curl. She wobbled for a second but finally managed to stand up.

"Oh my god, she just beat Rick, this girl just _beat_ Rick! God I love her!" Quill said and I whipped my head towards him, my expression angry.

"Whoa dude, turn the protectiveness down, I was kidding, I have Claire" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You really should tell her eventually, it's going to keep eating away at you until you do, and trust me, she probably already knows. Girls always know" Claire said.

"Oh yeah! Who's the surfing champion!" She called suddenly as she rode the wave back to shore.

"Oh yeah Ness!" Abby called and she laughed as she jumped off the board. "That was so amazing; I can't believe I got it on tape!" Abby exclaimed as she ran up to Nessie and gave her a towel.

"Dude! You got beat by a GIRL!" Tom chaffed Rick as he came back.

Everyone laughed and even I couldn't help myself once saw the withering look he was giving us. We laughed and teased Rick a bit longer before heading over to the fire. I realized Nessie wasn't there and was about to ask when I spotted her over near all their bags.

I came up behind her just as she was putting on her jacket.

"You did amazing just now" I told her earnestly.

She turned to me smiling. Oh her smile, how it lit up even the darkest corners of my world.

"Thanks, I didn't even know I could surf, I just found out today" she said as she zipped up her jacket . . . she needs a jacket?

"Are you even cold?" I asked.

"Are you?" she shot back, motioning to mine and I laughed as it dawned on me.

"Good point" I said. "No but really, none of has ever been able to beat Rick" I told her as we got back to the fire.

Rick, having picked up the end of our conversation, shot me a withering look.

"It's blue" she said suddenly and I smiled.

The look on her face, it was like a child on Christmas morning, awed and happy in a way that almost can't be described.

"Yeah, the salt does that" I said as she watched, mesmerized.

"Come on guys; grab a seat around the fire so you don't freeze!" Andrea called to us and we both chuckled at the idea that we could _'freeze' _in this temperature as we ran over.

Everyone was already there, and food was passed around as the music jammed in the background. We both sat down next to each other and I could almost feel the electricity jumping off my arm to hers, which was only inches away. Hot dogs were skewered onto straightened wire hangers and buns were placed over the fire to get toasted.

A bag of marshmallows was passed around and we all took a couple and stuck them on a branch, putting them over the fire next to the hotdogs. Now it was my turn to watch, mesmerized, as her slim fingers delicately impaled the marshmallow and then rotated it slowly in the open fire.

The graham crackers, chocolate, ketchup, mustard and chips were all laid out on a huge platter for everyone to pick and choose. Sara began passing around the soda and we each took a cup, placing it on the sand. Everyone was talking, laughing and eating simultaneously as the bonfire burned brightly in front of us.

Through all that though, I could barely keep my eyes off of Nessie, it literally hurt not to look at her. I began noticing small details, how, when she was focused, a small crease would form in-between her eyebrows. Or, how when she would laugh, her smile was almost like a half smile but twice as bright. I could already imagine her in my arms, she would fit perfectly, and I had learned that at Charlie's house when I caught her.

Being able to wrap my arms around her and kiss her . . . of course, if she only wanted to be friends, I would totally understand and would love to be her friend . . . though of course, I have to get there first . . .

* * *

**A/N **

**Heys Guys, I really just barely have time to put up this chapter so I won't be long. I would just like to wish everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yeah, its 2011 for all you slow ones. And, also to tell you that a lot more Nessie and Jake 'interaction' happening in the next few chapters and even a - or two so , well, see ya!**

**Luv Ya!**

**JMFAnficQueen**


	25. Two Things

**Okay, I kinda made a mistake and It was only brought to my attention by a PM I recieved. Last week, instead of erasing the A/N and adding the new chapter, I kinda just replaced the chapter and changed the name. What I didn't know was the you readers aren't alerted when a chapter is replaced. So yeah, this chapter has been up all week. I brought it up again so that's why you know now. For those of you who already read this chapter, just skip on ahead to the next one. FOr those of you who haven't, read on and enjoy last weeks chapter and then continue on to this weeks chapter. YOu lucky ducks get to skip over the GIGANTIC cliff hanger at the end of this chapter and continue on. You lucky ducks. Oh, and by the way, these two chapters are kindo of what you guys have been waiting for. Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 25:

Two Things

After we ate, we talked for a while but then Abby's favorite song came on the radio and suddenly all the girls were dancing. It was actually very amusing to watch as they tried to dance in freezing weather. Eventually, it got way too cold and they all scurried back to the warm fire.

"So, you having fun?" I asked her as she sat down.

"Yeah" she said, smiling brightly. "I've never really been to one of these bonfire things, since, well, you know, my family and fire don't really get along" she explained and I nodded.

"We love the fire though, it's just so hot" Quill said and we all laughed. "What?" he asked but we just kept on laughing.

You could always count on Quill to make you laugh. Even though all I did was watch Nessie, time began to fly. We would talk and then laugh and laugh and then talk some more. Andrea was currently talking about her history teacher, Mr. Crout, but Nessie didn't seem to be listening.

She was entranced by the stars and the moon tonight. Her face looked beautiful as the moonlight swam over like soft waves at the beach. Her skin seemed to shimmer and her eyes sparkle. Soon, I began to notice how her eyelids began to droop.

I almost suggested she go home but I didn't want to seem too pushy, or, god forbid, like her _dad. _So instead, I just watched. Slowly she began getting less attentive and at one point, she swayed slightly.

Then the most amazing thing happened: she curled up against my side and fell asleep, her head resting on my shoulder.

I tried, but I couldn't keep the huge smile off of my face as I looked down at her. Sleeping, she looked even more amazing than before. Everything wiped off her face, only leaving the angel that lives inside.

Her long lashes, resting lightly on her cheek, her eyebrows perfect curved over her eyes, her mouth . . . her beautiful mouth which seemed to be turned in a smile even as she was sleeping . . . this girl was perfect. She's the image of perfection. A lock of her unique bronze hair fell onto her face and I softly reached out, sweeping it behind her ear.

"Look who's in heaven right now" Tom teased and I looked up to see them all looking at me.

Instead of answering, I just shrugged as I looked back down at her. The truth was, I was in heaven right now.

"You know, I think she likes you too" Lucia said and my head snapped up.

_'She does?'_

"Every time we talk about you, she blushes or gets all awkward or that dreamy faraway look" she whispered.

I nodded seriously but I was smiling widely. My pack looked at me, amused, but not teasingly; most of them know what imprinting is like, especially at first. I guess they get a kick out of watching it happen to me.

As Andrea continued with her story, a cold breeze rustled passed, causing them to huddle closer to the fire.

As it passed across Nessie, even though I highly doubt she felt it, she snuggled closer to my warm side. I automatically stretched my arm around her shoulders and held her softly. She made a small noise of contentment as she curled up a bit closer. I looked up to see them all watching me. At this point I didn't care if the pack teased me for the rest of my life. Here I was with Nessie sleeping against me and I had an arm wrapped around her. I was ecstatic.

"Jake?" she mumbled.

I froze and was about to apologize for waking her when I realized she was still sleeping.

"Jake . . ." she mumbled again, this time scooting up against me and burying her face in my shirt.

She was sleep talking! I could feel my pack's eyes on me but I didn't care, this angel was dreaming about me! She was dreaming about _me_. I felt like I was flying through the universe, as if I was being propelled by just this angel sitting by me. The stories continued for a while longer before it got too late and too cold. The others also had school tomorrow.

"Well, I'm staying with Rick" Lucia said. "He'll take me to school tomorrow"

"Of course" Cole said.

"Sara and Abby are sleeping over at my house" Jesse said and the nodded.

"You guys wanna stay too?" Sara asked.

"Oh no way! We love you but there is no way we're staying in a house full of girls without being able to do anything" Zach said and Ian nodded in agreement.

"Suit yourselves" Sara shrugged.

"Okay, so you guys are heading home with us" Andrea said as she and Josh grabbed the coolers. "That just leaves . . . Nessie" she said and everyone turned to where she was sleeping against me.

"I'll take her home later; I don't want to wake her up. If she doesn't wake up in an hour, I'll drive her home" I said.

"Of course you will" Andrea said, eyeing us both with a smile. "You guys make such a cute couple!" she said.

I was about to point out that we weren't a couple, we were more just like family friends, _right now_, but she waved away my answer.

"Well, you'll be soon enough" she said.

They cleared everything out and in a matter of minutes; everyone was leaving, including my pack.

"Hey Jake, you gonna stay here?" Quill asked.

"Yeah, it's nice out and neither of us is going to get cold so yeah" I said and he nodded as he ran off.

I stared down at Nessie, softly stroking her hair with my thumb. This moment was so magical; I almost wished it would never end. I stared past the fire at the ocean, it almost seem to glitter in the moonlight. Suddenly, something that Claire said popped into my head.

_"You really should tell her eventually, it's going to keep eating away at you until you do, and trust me, she probably already knows. Girls always know"_.

Should I tell her? But what if she doesn't feel that way, maybe she just wants to be friends and I could ruin everything. I looked down at her, sleeping peacefully against me. I continued like this for a couple more minutes before I felt her begin to stir.

NPOV

My dreams were, of course, filled with Jake. It was just picture after picture of Jake. At his house, at Charlie's house, in the meadow, in front of the fire Jake, Jake, Jake. I would sometimes hear talking but it didn't really make sense so I ignored it ands continued in my magical world filled with Jake.

I began dreaming about us alone on the beach or of him waiting to pick me up from school or him taking me into his arms and twirling me around. After a while, a sound because clear, it was the soft sound of waves hitting the shore of a beach.

I became suddenly aware that I was covered by something pleasantly warm. The delicious cinnamon and forest smell that had been laced in my dreams suddenly became more prominent and my dreamed fantasies began to fade. Slowly, I opened my eyes to the blue driftwood fire burning in front of me. I fought through my drowsy fog to remember where I was and suddenly, it hit me.

"Oh! I fell asleep!" I exclaimed, though my speech was slurred with sleep and I was rewarded by a beautifully familiar chuckle.

I suddenly realized why I was so warm, I had fallen asleep against Jake and his arm was wrapped around me. OH CRAP! Now he'll really think there is something wrong with me. I blushed all the way down to my neck even though all I've wanted since I laid eyes on him was to feel his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" I tried to apologize, flustered.

He laughed again, a deep, beautiful laugh but didn't make any move to remove his arm and frankly, I was hoping he never did. His arm fit perfectly around me, as if it was meant to hold only me.

"Nessie, you feel asleep, it's not that big of a deal" he said.

I suddenly realized the night was quiet except for the sound of the waves. Where were Andrea, and Josh, and the Pack? I began to look around for them and Jake noticed.

"They left about an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you up so I volunteered to take you home when you woke up . . . is that okay?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it's fine" I said, my voice cracking slightly at the thought of spending more time alone with Jake . . . in _his _car.

We were both quiet for a second, not awkward but just not exactly sure what to say next. I for one didn't want to stay anything or even get up. I was perfectly content, sitting here, in Jake's arms, even If he was completely unaware of his actions. I was very aware of the fact that our bodies were touching and I could almost feel the electricity buzzing between us.

I restrained myself from looking at his face because I knew if I did, I would lose all sense whatsoever. So instead, I tried to concentrate on the warm fire in front of us and on the calm ocean beyond that, and the cool winter night. The silence though, was shortly interrupted by Jake.

"Nessie, before we leave . . . there's something I want to talk to you about" Jake stuttered softly.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning my face towards his voice involuntarily.

In that second, I realized two things. One, Jacob was looking straight at me and our eyes connected in a way deeper than I thought possible. Between the combination of the moonlight shine and the warm glow of the fire, his eyes seemed to smolder and I found myself completely entranced.

Second, I realized that his face was only inches from mine, and in the next second, our lips connected.

* * *

**A/N**

**HEy Guys! I'm doing this update at lightning speed before I lose my internet again. No, I'm going to calmy hide behind this bullet proof wall until all of you decide you no longer want to murder me. Major cliff hander, I know but I just had to do it! I couldn't resist. MWUAHAHHAHAHAH! hehe ;P**

**Luv ya!**

**JMFanficQueen**


	26. Imprinting isLike Love at First Sight

**Okay, so this is this weeks new chapter, read on my glorious readers, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26:

Imprinting is . . . Like Love at First Sight

The sensation of kissing Jake was like nothing I had felt before; indescribable. Everything; my life, mom, dad, my family, school, the wolves . . . everything fell away in that second, suddenly completely insignificant.

The only thing that mattered was Jake, sitting right in front of me, his lips on mine. My whole body felt like a million of live wires, soaring through the sky. His lips were soft and warm and sweet against mine but at the same time passionate.

His gentle hands softly grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. I immediately reacted by knotting my hands into his silk hair. Time completely fell away and it was only us two, together, in this moment.

After a couple seconds, we both had to pull away to breathe but instead of pulling away completely, he rested his forehead on mine, our noses practically touching. I met his eyes and my mind suddenly realized that I could not live without Jacob black. Before I thought it was just a crush but . . . it's more than that. I felt like I would literally die without him.

"Nessie . . . do you by any chance know what imprinting is?" he asked me softly, staring at me intently.

"No" I said as I shook my head, causing out noses to hit each other.

He chuckled slightly as he pulled back. I already missed the feeling of his arms around me and he must've seen it on my face because he smiled softly as he suddenly picked me up and dropped my on his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I automatically rested my head on his shoulder. I was in such complete bliss; it was . . . I can't even form words to describe it.

"Imprinting" he began, his voice soft but flowing, like the wind. "Is this thing we wolves do to find our soul mates" he explained. "It's kind of hard to describe but imprinting is sort of like love at first sight but a lot stronger. It's like . . . gravity moves. When you first see _her_, suddenly, it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her . . . a protector, a friend, a brother . . . or a lover" Jake ended.

Imprinting. All you can think about . . . love at first sight, but so much stronger. I felt attached to Jacob Black and it almost hurt to be away from him, in a way that I could never stop thinking about him, even when I tried. How, even when I thought about him, my whole body blazed.

I looked up from his arms to see him staring at me intently. His dark eyes met mine and in that second, I realized the suddenly why Jacob was telling me this. He was telling me he imprinted on me . . . me.

He must've seen the bright realization in my eyes because he broke into one of his amazing grins suddenly. And I smiled too, because I knew this moment was one I would never forget, in my entire life. Once again our lips met but this time, it was a much sweeter kiss.

"I love you Nessie" he whispered.

"Oh, well_ that's_ good because I love you too Jacob Black" I said and he laughed as he stood, with me still in his arms, and twirled me around once while hugging me tightly.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you when you and Bella came to my house, I knew you were the one, the one I absolutely couldn't live without" he said and I smiled, as I laid my head against his chest.

"Of course, my pack teased me and chaffed me constantly since then. Even my dad, when he found out at Charlie's, was surprised. I mean, we're supposed to be natural enemies and I imprinted on you. It's just never happened before, but I don't care" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ever since then, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, like constantly. My mind was always on you and even though I _knew _we were supposed to be enemies, every time I saw you, I just thought about you more and more. My family started thinking there was something wrong with me" I said and he chuckled softly. "Speaking of my family, they're going to kill me if I don't get home soon" I said and he nodded seriously.

"Come on, my house isn't far from here" he said as he extinguished the fire while I grabbed my stuff.

Once I made sure I had everything, we took off. Almost unconsciously, our hands found each other. I looked up when they met and we both smiled as we walked just a bit closer. We were both completely drunk with love. It didn't take long for us to find our way out of the beach into the parking lot. It took a lot of stumbling on my part but Jacob graciously helped me up each time, just chuckling slightly.

Jake stopped suddenly, frowning.

"What is it?" I asked.

" . . . Nothing, I'll be right back" he said as he disappeared into the woods.

I watched the spot where he had left and seconds later, a russet colored wolf came out. My eyes got wide but not in fear, just amazement. For one, he was a lot bigger than I remembered. He smiled, and it would've looked threatening is he hadn't lolled out his tongue.

He walked over to me and lowered his head, asking me with his eyes to get on. To say I was surprised was an understatement, but I didn't need to be told twice. I slung my bag onto my back and climbed on.

He waited until I was securely on before taking off into the woods. Riding with Jake seemed . . . special. Almost as if he was running in our own world, away from everything else. I inhaled his scent deeply and smiled.

I don't know how my family could hate it, he smelled amazing. I began absently running my hands through his fur. It was both soft and rough, and warm against skin. I ran my fingers through it curiously now, learning the texture and stroking the different parts where the color deepened.

A thrumming hum resonated suddenly from his throat and I realized he was almost _purring._ I giggled softly as I scratched the fur just behind his ears. The hum got louder as he leaned his huge head into my hand, encouraging me on. This time my giggle turned into a laugh.

I realized suddenly that he was no longer running, he was walking. I looked up just as he broke through the trees and into the small clearing where his house was. All the lights were on and as I looked up, I was met with 10 pairs of eyes watching us intently.

I blushed down my chest and looked away. Well that's just great; here was his whole pack plus his dad watching us. Jake turned his head slightly so I could see him roll his eyes before he took off in a trot to the garage. HE dropped me off right in front of it before dashing off into the woods. He came back just seconds later in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Have fun?" he asked as he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah" I said, happy to have the feel of his strong arms around me.

I had a feeling of someone watching me and looked up just in time to see a curtain twitch in one of the windows of his house. Jacob obviously saw them to because he made a sort of growling sound in his throat though he also rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about them" he murmured. "Now come on, let's get you home" he said.

He gave me a sweet but short kiss before he opened his garage and flipped on the light. When I saw his car, my mouth dropped. It was a white Audi A8.

"You have this! No way!" I said.

"Wow, you're the first girl to know more than the fact that it's a nice car" Jake laughed.

"Oh, so a lot of girls have seen it?" I teased him lightly but curiously.

HE suddenly started backpedaling

"I mean, between my pack and my sisters and all that" he clarified, flustered.

I laughed softly at his discomfort but was also slightly relieved.

"There only has been and will ever be you Nessie" he said seriously as he opened my door for me to get in.

"What about my mom?" I asked as he came in.

That pulled him up short.

"Your mom . . . I think I loved her, even though she didn't really love me back, well, love me back _enough_, because one day she was going to have you and I guess my wolf side could feel my imprint" he said as he drove off onto the road.

"I'm sorry but it's just a bit awkward . . . thinking you loved my mom and now . . . I'm sorry" I said.

"No, it is weird" he agreed. "Oh god, now Edward will really want to kill me. First his lover and now his daughter . . . is he one of those protective type dads?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah, especially when he angry or stressed and since it's practically midnight . . . be prepared Jacob Black" I said in a grave tone but we both laughed.

I just loved being with Jake . . . it was just amazing. He made me laugh and smile and the thought that he was mine, that this amazing creature was actually mine . . . it was almost unbelievable.

"Do you want to tell them today or some other time?" I asked him as we entered Forks.

"Well, I would say today but it's really late" he said.

"First of all, there is never a _late_ for them and second, they're going to keep me up until 3 in the morning squeezing all the details out of me anyways so . . ." I trailed off.

He shrugged. "Okay then . . . now . . . how exactly do I get to your house" he asked. "Never mind, I know how to get there" he said.

"You do?" I asked curiously.

"Sure, just follow the smell" he said as he rolled down his window.

And just like that, we were at my house a couple minutes later.

"Wow, those are two big houses" he whistled softly.

All the lights were on and I could see the shadows of the _whole_ family in front of the curtains and by the door.

"Yeah, Alice planned the whole thing and . . . well, my family's like the extreme" I said as he parked.

I was about to say something else but the reality of what I was about to do suddenly hit me right in the face.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So what did you think? Okay, not a big cliffhanger like last time but hey, I can be nice some times too :D I know all of you guys have been practically squeling at these chapter so just go ahead, lett it out as loud as you can. I can't suffer, only whoever is with you will :D**

**Luv Ya!**

**JMFanficQueen**


	27. You Can't Choose

Chapter 27:

You Can't Choose

"Oh my god, they're going to kill me. I think my family is going to murder me Jacob Black" I gasped.

I felt as if I couldn't breathe and I suddenly got very light headed. I couldn't understand what my problem was. My heart knew I loved Jacob Black and my family would be fine with it and if they weren't, well too bad for them but my brain . . . my brain was currently in the process of having a panic attack.

I gasped for breath and closed my eyes as I tried to calm myself down but that only encouraged the images flashing through my brain. I saw images of us fighting, of my family kicking Jake out, Will electrocuting Jake to the ends of the earth, Edward fighting him, our whole family moving away . . . my brain was just spiraling into oblivion with everything that could possibly go wrong. Jacob quickly unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to where I was sitting.

"Nessie, look at me" he whispered, grabbing my face softly. "Just relax, it's going to be fine, just relax" he said, his endless eyes boring into my panicked ones.

His warm, sweet breath blew into my face as he talked and my brain and body slowly began to calm down. All through that process, he never let go of my face and never stop looking straight at me.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what happened" I said after a minute, blushing as I looked down. "I'm fine" I whispered.

"Hey, it happens to us all and with a mother like Bella and a father like Edward . . . well, I can totally understand your panic" he whispered, stroking my hair.

"EXCUSE ME JACOB BLACK!" Mom yelled from the house.

There was a crash and then suddenly, the night went still again. I looked worriedly at the house but couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Come on, we better get inside" I whispered.

"Are you sure you want to do this" he whispered so softly I barely heard him.

He was smart.

"Yes, I don't know why my brain decided to spontaneously shut down but in my heart . . . I _want_ to tell them" I whispered.

He smiled and quickly leaned in and captured my lips for a second before pulling away. He quickly got out of the car and ran over to my side, opening the door for me.

"You're the most amazing girl I've ever met" he whispered in my ear and I blushed.

He chuckled at my blush as he grabbed my bag and then wrapped and arm around my shoulders. Together, we walked up to the entrance of my house. I couldn't hear anything but I knew they were moving around.

"Here we go, on the path to my death" I whispered as I took out my key and unlocked the door.

I took a deep breath before turning the knob and pushing the door open. Jacob smartly removed his arm from my shoulder just before I opened. We both walked in and were immediately assaulted with the questions.

"Where were you?"

"We were so worried!"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"What is the mutt doing here?"

"Ugh, he smells horrible"

There was a huge jumble of voices going around but there was one voice that cut through them all. It wasn't that loud but I still heard it apart from everyone else's, and it was far from happy.

"Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen, where in the world have you been" My mom said.

Her voice was calm but you could hear the anger behind it . . . the calm voice was always worse that the loud voice, because a clam voice meant she was forcing herself to calm down, which = she was furious.

"Umm . . . the beach?" I said hesitantly but even before the words were out of my mouth, I knew her reaction.

"THE BEACH!" she yelled.

Edward came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders softly as he stared at both of us, his face suspicious. I was already blocking my thoughts but I didn't know about Jake. My eyes flickered to him briefly but by the slight smirk he was sending towards Edward, I knew he remembered.

"Renesmee, you left for the beach more than 8 hours ago. It's past midnight" she said with her eyes closed. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I thought something had happened" she said, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

So that was it. That's what I was really waiting for. She wasn't upset about the fact that I had stayed out so much as the fact that I was in wolf territory, which to her was dangerous after what happened last time.

"Mom, I'm sorry" I said sincerely. "I didn't mean too, I just fell asleep at the beach" I said as I went over to her. "I'm really sorry" I whispered again.

"Why is the mutt here?" Rosalie cut in distastefully before mom could say anything else and Jacob growled softly.

"Well what do you want me to call you, a kitten?" she said and I glanced worriedly at Jake.

He seemed to begin shaking, just barely, but then his eyes flickered to me and the shaking stopped immediately.

"He has a name you know" I told her and she flinched back slightly, surprised by the coolness in my answer. "And as an answer to your earlier question, _Jacob_ gave me a ride home" I said simply, trying to avoid the details until later.

My eyes flickered briefly to Jasper and by his face; I could tell he knew that there were parts missing to my story.

"Nessie . . ." Sophie said, glancing suspiciously at Jake and then at me. "Why in the world to _you_ smell so strongly of . . . wet dog . . . you're simply reeking of it" she said and I blushed bright red.

She had caught me.

"Well, that was the _other_ reason Jacob is here" I said as I made my way back to him.

"Oh, there's another reason?" Sophie asked innocently.

I glared at her but she just smiled knowingly. Nothing could get past her.

"Yes . . . and it's kind of hard to explain" I said, my eyes finding Jake's.

He took this as his cue to begin talking.

"Bella, do you remember when we talked yesterday?" he asked her and she nodded. "Do you remember how I told you all about the pack and . . . imprinting?" he asked.

"Yeah, about Rick and Lucia and all that but . . . what does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

We both looked at her and in the next second, her eyes widened as she made the connection. But then, her eyes filled with something else . . . anger.

"You didn't" she seethed suddenly, making her way out of Edward's grip and towards us.

"Didn't what?" most of the family asked but we ignored them.

"Bella, don't you remember how I told you it was _involuntary_" Jake said. "How, that girl, that one girl, the second you see _her_, your entire world just revolves around her, you'd do anything for her" he said and I blushed.

Everyone watching had no idea what imprinting was but just listening to the conversation, it quickly clicked in their brain.

"NO WAY!"

"Are you serious Nessie?"

"You have to have better taste than . . . _that_"

The comments whirled around us but what I was really mostly worried about was my mom and Jake. Mom was currently not in a very peachy mood and she was slowly making her way towards Jake. My eyes flew to Jasper who met my eyes, smirking. I rolled my eyes and sent him my irritation before hurrying over to my mom.

"Mom, come on don't do this" I pleaded.

"Nessie, do you realize what he did, what he feels for you?" she said, her eyes turning to me.

"Yes and I return the feelings 100%. Mom, honestly, I'm 52, this shouldn't be that big of a deal" I said but she just huffed so I continued with my momentum. "Besides, you dated . . . Edward when you were 17 and you were human _and_ you were his singer and look how it turned out so I think I should be able to be with Jake if I want to" I said, looking at her.

She huffed angrily, looking back and forth between Jake and me. The family was deadly silent, watching the exchange. After a minute, Edward came up behind mom and whispered something in her ear.

Her head whipped towards his in surprise but he just nodded. She huffed angrily again before turning back to us. She opened her mouth a couple times but words never came out. The whole family was deadly silent, not wanting to interfere with the already extremely tense atmosphere. After a second, I spoke up.

"Mom, I love him. I know it may seem crazy to all of you but for me, it's perfect. When I'm with him, I feel like I'm complete, like he filled in a spot in my heart that was always missing. I feel loved and protected and it's the best feeling in the world. It may seem illogical and maybe even wrong to you but we can't who we fall in love with" I said, looking pointedly at Edward.

She was quiet a moment longer before her eyes met mine.


End file.
